Les Sorciers et la guerre de Troie
by Zeugma412
Summary: Ils avaient cru qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais des Voyageurs du Temps. Grave erreur ! UA du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Nos héros se retrouvent, une fois de plus, dans le passé.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _._**

 **Nd'A :** pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas familiers avec l'UA du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle, quelques précisions : une nuit que Severus et Minerva cherchaient Albus à Pré-Au-Lard, ils firent la connaissance du Minotaure Alistair Dutoréador qui devint leur ami. On apprit plus tard qu'Alistair était un Agent du Bureau des Enquêtes Internationales, un mélange d'Interpol et de Men In Black, dont tous les membres sont des descendants de Divinités, aussi bien grecques que nordiques ou égyptiennes. Il en est de même de certains Sorciers. On découvrit aussi que Severus et Alistair étaient des compagnons d'âme, parce qu'ils sont en tout point complémentaires. (cela n'a rien à voir avec les âmes-soeurs.) Ils forment désormais une famille et ont adopté une jeune fille, Elspeth et Harry Potter.

Ici les Enquêteurs Internationaux présents sont Nemo, le chef de la section parisienne, et Ben-Hur, un des collègues d'Alistair.

* * *

Les Sorciers et la Guerre de Troie - Prologue

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Mont Olympe, il y a trente-huit siècles._

 _ **.**_

"Lachésis...

 **\- Il suffit !"**

L'ordre claqua comme une gifle et Zeus recula. Son sang bouillonna de colère, ses mains se crispèrent en poings mais il brida sa nature au plus vite. Il fallait composer, céder, il n'avait pas le choix. Bien qu'il soit le Roi des Dieux, il y avait une Puissance qui dépassait la sienne, et celle-ci en ce moment-même se tenait devant lui, incarnée dans trois corps :

 **C** lotho, la fileuse, rouet à la main, **L** achésis, qui en saisissait le fil entre ses doigts et **A** tropos, aux ciseaux cliquetants.

Les **P** arques, Déesses de la Destinée.

Pendant qu'Ils festoyaient, elles étaient entrées dans l'Olympe sans bruit et depuis toisaient ces Dieux pour lesquels elles avaient bien peu de sympathie.

 **.**

"Sais-tu, Zeus, pourquoi nous sommes ici ?

\- Non.

\- Vraiment pas ?"

Bien sûr que si, il savait. Eux qui devaient faire respecter les ordres du Destin n'avaient pas ou peu été à la hauteur. Les Dieux étaient plus préoccupés par leurs petites affaires que par celles des mortels, et la marche du monde s'en trouvait affectée. A cause de leur égoïsme, ils avaient _failli..._

et ils allaient en payer le prix.

" Reconnais-tu ta faute, Maître de la Foudre ?

\- Oui, Lachésis, et j'accepte la punition que le Destin me réserve."

Un murmure très peu discret roula derrière lui. _Les autres_. Evidemment, ils étaient soulagés d'échapper au désastre, et Zeus entendait déjà les rouages de leur esprit tourner à vive allure : s' **I** l était mis sur la touche, plusieurs d'entre eux pourraient prétendre à son rang et le sang tâcherait les marbres de l'Olympe, ajoutant au chaos.

"Cela n'arrivera pas..."

La faible voix d'Atropos les figea.

"... car ils partageront ton châtiment."

 **.**

Un silence de mort succéda au tumulte.

 **"Dieux orgueilleux, vous resterez ici, pareils à des statues mais conscients, pendant vingt années ! Puisse ce temps vous permettre de vous remettre en question.**

 _\- Lachésis, non !_

 **\- Oserais-tu, Chronide*, aller contre la volonté du Destin ?**

 **-** Non, Déesse, mais une guerre approche. Elle fait partie du vaste dessein qui...

\- Ah oui, le Grand Plan que tu as ourdi pour Gaïa, ta grand-mère, ricana Atropos de son timbre flûté, eh bien il tombe à l'eau !"

La vieille femme aux ciseaux s'approcha.

"Je peux te comprendre, Maître de la Foudre. Quand Gaïa, la terre, s'est plainte de surpopulation tu as voulu la soulager. Noble cause, mais horribles moyens, car il n'en existe que trois pour établir un équilibre : les catastrophes naturelles, les maladies et le plus terrible, la guerre. C'est celui que tu avais choisi pour y parvenir.

Tes "préparatifs" suivront leur cours, mais je crains qu'ils n'aient trop d'effets, que le nombre des disparus dépasse tes prévisions, tant chaque force concernée usera de vengeance et représailles.

\- Raison de plus pour veiller à leurs conséquences !

\- Non, Zeus, vous êtes désormais hors du temps.

\- Et si je déléguais cette tâche à d'autres ?

\- Des Dieux étrangers ? se moqua la vieille femme.

\- Des mortels, puissants, qui ont déjà fait leurs preuves."

Les trois femmes semblèrent se consulter du regard, jusqu'à ce que...

"Soit, murmura Atropos, confie-leur cette mission. Tu as la nuit pour les convaincre de t'aider. Après, tu reviendras ici accomplir ta peine."

 **.**

D'un claquement de ses ciseaux, la Déesse mit fin à la conversation et Zeus quitta l'Olympe. Ce qui l'attendait ne serait pas facile _. Ils_ avaient de bonnes raisons de l'envoyer se faire voir ailleurs. Pour parler comme un certain Minotaure.

.

o-O-o

.

 **"Comment ça, j'ai pas un langage distingué ?!"**

Alistair fulminait, ses deux mètres trente surplombant la petite carrure de son collègue New-Yorkais Ben-Hur, qui, une fois de plus, le taquinait sur un sujet qui était _légèrement_ sensible pour l'Homme-Taureau, à savoir son usage quasi exclusif de l'argot dans les conversations.

Quand il était au Bar des Louchébems, dans l'est parisien, cela passait comme une lettre à la poste. A part l'Américain, son chef et ses collègues l'acceptaient et ne s'en formalisaient pas.

Le problème était qu'il avait grandi dans des quartiers populaires, tant à Londres qu'à Paris, et qu'il n'avait pu, par la suite, ouvrir son esprit à d'autres horizons, à une culture plus classique et, partant, acquérir un vocabulaire recherché. Cette carence lui pesait, surtout quand il devait évoluer dans des cercles où les auteurs cités étaient plus souvent Molière et Shakespeare que Raymond Queneau. Mais il s'était fait à la situation, et la rencontre avec Severus, son compagnon d'âme, lui avait ouvert un monde nouveau.

 _Ah, Severus !_

Il pouvait l'écouter parler de culture moldue pendant des heures, d'une pièce de Théâtre ou d'un roman du dix-neuvième siècle qu'il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de mettre sous ses yeux. Lui, ses héros, c'était les Pieds-Nickelés, Gaston Lagaffe et Lucky Luke, pas Shylock ou Esméralda, et il regrettait parfois de ne pouvoir donner sur une oeuvre un avis éclairé, même avec une ampoule de lampe de chevet.

Il avait un complexe, et pas de supériorité.

Cela expliqua pourquoi, au bout d'un moment, il envoya Ben-Hur sur les roses - celles que Nemo venait de cueillir - et monta au premier étage, là où se trouvait le laboratoire que son compagnon avait aménagé. Il était sûr de l'y trouver. De fait, le Maître des Potions déployait céans son Art en volutes argentées et doux chant de l'eau qui bouillonne, donnant le sentiment d'être dans un monde inaccessible à tout autre mortel.

Alistair entra et referma la porte. Sev n'avait pas bronché, mais il savait qu'il était le bienvenu.

Après tout, les lèvres du Potionniste s'étaient étirées d'un demi-millimètre.

 **.**

La paisible compagnie des deux Sorciers vola en éclat quand un Harry essoufflé frappa à la porte :

"T'es bien pressé, fiston, t'as fini tes devoirs ?

\- Non... c'est... c'est pas ça !

\- Je me disais aussi.

\- _Sev_ , _voyons !..._ C'est l'heure de manger, alors ?

\- Plutôt celle... des ennuis !

Zeus est en bas."

Le Gryffondor avait à peine fermé la bouche que ses parents transplanaient déjà.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

La scène qui les accueillit avait un goût de déjà-vu, et Severus se serait cru revenu au temps où le Roi des Dieux avait débarqué à Poudlard, à la recherche de l'Héritière d'Hécate, si les différences ne sautaient aux yeux : ils se trouvaient devant un comptoir, à part Harry et Elspeth, il n'y avait ici que des adultes et Zeus, contrairement au passé, ne semblait pas vouloir les transformer en grillade express.

"J'ai besoin de votre aide."

Ouille ! Cela aussi, c'était nouveau.

Et pour que le Dieu suprême grec fasse une telle demande, le bazar devait être à la hauteur.

 _Ça tombe à pic, on commençait à s'ennuyer._

 _ **.**_

"Si je résume bien, murmura Nemo, le Destin vous a condamné à l'inaction et vous voulez que l'on s'occupe à votre place du bon déroulement de la guerre de Troie ?

\- Exactement.

\- Mais elle a duré dix ans ! On va pas rester sur le terrain pendant dix ans, quand même ?! s'écria Ben-Hur.

\- Vous pourrez voyager dans le temps, si cela ne dépasse pas quelques années.

\- Cautionner une guerre...

\- Elle se fera, Sorcier, d'une manière où d'une autre. Et ne rien tenter sera peut-être pire."

 _Sûrement._

Zeus, en tant que Dieu Suprême, était le Maître des Oracles. Il disait vrai, Severus le sentait.

"Alors... que décidez-vous ?"

Les Sorciers se tournèrent vers Nemo. En tant que chef, c'était lui qui devait trancher.

"Nous irons."

Le Chronide hocha la tête et donna un coffret d'ébène au vieil homme.

"A l'intérieur se trouve une liste des événements qui doivent à tout prix s'accomplir, et un collier enchanté qui vous obéira pour vous projeter tous les six dans le temps et l'espace.

\- _Six ?!..._ Minute, Papillon ! Il n'est pas question que les mômes viennent avec nous.

\- Ils iront. Ce n'est pas par hasard qu'ils étaient ici, quand j'ai débarqué. Le Destin veut qu'ils vous suivent.

\- On peut être utile !

\- Mais bon sang, Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte ? On va... on va _superviser_ une guerre ! C'est dangereux.

\- Plus que ce que l'on a déjà vécu ?"

Alistair secoua la tête, et un coup d'œil à son compagnon lui fit rendre les armes.

"Soit, nous partirons à six.

\- **Sept** , fit un homme en colère, **il n'est pas question que vous y alliez sans moi !"**

 **.**

Ils faillirent ne pas reconnaître la voix, tant le ton cinglant était inhabituel mais ils ne pouvaient se tromper à le voir.

C'était l'ancêtre de Severus,

le Dieu de la Guérison, Asclépios.

...

* * *

* Zeus est appelé Chronide parce qu'il est fils de Chronos.

Le personnage de Shylock apparaît dans la pièce de Shakespeare _Le marchand de Venise_ , et Esméralda dans le roman _Notre-Dame de Paris_ , de Victor Hugo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: le monde de Harry Potter est à JKR; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Note: T

Personnages: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice: Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR: Christine, merci pour ta revue. J'espère que les prochains chapitres seront aussi à ton goût.

 **.**

Petit chapitre avant le grand plongeon dans le passé.

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Les Sorciers et la guerre de Troie - Ce qui est en jeu

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Fermant la parenthèse, la scène replongea dans le cours des secondes sans que quelqu'un n'esquisse le moindre mouvement, fût-il pas de fourmi.

Zeus semblait fait de marbre, Asclépios de colère, Nemo d'expectative. Harry et Elspeth, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se forçaient au mutisme. Ben-Hur, ramassé sur lui-même, attendait l'occasion de bondir. Sur qui ? Il ne savait, mais il était prêt. La mâchoire béante, Alistair vidait ses poumons en une longue expiration silencieuse, et Severus...

Telle une ombre, le Maître des Potions se coulait devant son ancêtre.

L'ire de ce dernier faisait vibrer l'air et le Sorcier para au plus pressé : il prit les mains du Dieu dans les siennes, lui infusa sa science de l'Occlumancie et en quelques souffles l'Immortel se calma. Il était temps, la peau des doigts du Potionniste commençait à brûler. Sans même bouger du comptoir, Nemo usa d'un aérosol pour la soigner. Etonnamment, le remède sorcier et l'engin moldu faisaient bon ménage.

L'action du vieil homme sembla soustraire les siens à leur léthargie. Ils se détendirent, bien qu'ils n'osèrent briser le silence, de peur d'attirer - littéralement - la foudre sur eux.

Ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire pour cela. Zeus était aveugle à leur présence, tant il plongeait ses prunelles de ciel dans celles orage du Dieu de la Guérison. Longuement ils se regardèrent, jusqu'à ce que le Maître de l'Olympe parle avec une voix d'une douceur surprenante :

"Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

\- Non, répondit sombrement Asclépios, mais j'irai quand même."

Zeus hocha la tête, et se détourna de son petit-fils guérisseur pour retrouver les orbes glacées de Nemo.

"Vous avez ce qui reste de nuit pour préparez vos bagages. A l'aube, vous partirez," fit-il avant de disparaître.

Alistair grogna.

"Alors c'est tout ? Pas de recommandations ? Pas même de consigne ?

\- Tout est dans le coffret, murmura Nemo, et pour ce qui est de la consigne, je crois qu'elle tient en deux mots :

démerdez-vous !"

 _Comme d'habitude._

 ** _._**

Ayant toujours dans le Bar l'équipement pour un départ-minute, Nemo et ses Enquêteurs prirent leur temps pour y ajouter quelques extras. Si Ben-Hur gardait raison, ce n'était pas le cas d'Alistair.

"Mais pourquoi veux-tu emmener une crème solaire indice cinquante ? Ta peau de Minotaure te protège de tout, même des coups de soleil.

\- C'est pour mes cornes, elles peuvent pas bronzer, _elles !_

\- Et ce slip de bain léopard ?

\- C'est pour pécho les demoiselles, s'agaça Alistair... tu peux pas comprendre, toi, tu ne t'intéresses qu'aux bagnoles !"

Il s'éloigna tandis que Ben-Hur le regardait, offusqué. Comment cela, il était uniquement captivé par de belles mécaniques ? Non Môssieur ! Il aimait les filles, lui aussi. D'ailleurs cela lui faisait penser...

Discrètement, l'Enquêteur-chauffeur glissa dans son sac la revue pour adultes qu'il avait achetée le matin même. S'ils devaient rester des jours dans le passé, autant penser aux distractions.

 **.**

De son côté Severus avait transplané à Poudlard, autant pour regarnir en potions ses poches et celles de ses enfants que pour prévenir Albus de leur absence. Malgré l'heure tardive, il le trouva à son bureau.

Il n'était pas seul.

Mesdames, Messieurs, n'y voyez pas une allusion grivoise. Il était simplement en train de jouer aux Dames avec Imhotep. Il avait en guise de pions des bonbons au Citron, au melon pour son adversaire, que les deux s'empressaient d'avaler dès qu'ils en avaient pris un. Le Potionniste se surprit à espérer que le Directeur perde, son taux de sucre étant déjà trop élevé pour sa santé.

"Où allez-vous cette fois ?

\- En Turquie, à Hissarlik... ou plutôt dans l'antique Troie. Nous devons veiller au déroulement de la guerre.

\- Hmphr... cela ne sera pas un séjour génial, le kebab n'a pas encore été inventé."

Les mots d'Albus auraient pu faire croire qu'il accordait peu d'attention à tout cela. C'était faux. Mais le vieux Sorcier avait appris deux ou trois choses de la vie : gémir ne servait à rien, mieux valait faire passer dans un regard un peu de son inquiétude - pas trop - la pétillance de ses prunelles affichant son réel intérêt et sans modération, l'affection qu'il vouait à l'homme aux yeux sombres, dont le sourire s'accentua. Il avait reçu le message cinq sur cinq.

"Hé, gamin ! fit la voix enjouée d'Imhotep au Sorcier qui s'éloignait déjà.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu pourrais ramener une boîte de Loukoums de là-bas ? Ceux de cette région sont délectables."

Le Potionniste hocha la tête. Imhopet sourit, enfin, les bandelettes de son visage s'étirèrent et les deux compères retournèrent à leur jeu. Ils n'en laisseraient rien paraître, mais ils auraient toujours ce souci au cœur : six des leurs partaient pour une époque où _tout_ pouvait arriver.

 **.**

Cloitré dans son ensemble archives-bureau-chambre au-dessus du Bar, Nemo fouillait sa bibliothèque.

Elle n'avait jamais autant servi que ces derniers temps, dans un domaine bien précis, mais pas celui auquel aurait pensé un collègue policier, euh... normal. Les rayonnages croulaient sous des ouvrages consacrés aux Mythologies du monde entier, que le vieil homme découvrait régulièrement ou dont il se rafraîchissait la mémoire. C'était dans cette catégorie qu'il cherchait aujourd'hui un livre bien précis. Il le trouva sous le disque solaire, l'Artefact que sa petite-fille Lydie avait ramené de l'époque de Ramsès II.

L'Iliade. Le poème en vingt-quatre chants qui contait la guerre de Troie, enfin, une petite partie de celle-ci. Si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait au deuxième chant, dans l'énumération des vaisseaux.*

 _Oui !_

Le vieil homme referma doucement l'ouvrage. Il savait maintenant pourquoi Asclépios voulait à toute prix les accompagner. Sans doute... sans doute aurait-il eu la même réaction, à sa place, mais cette volonté pouvait être source d'ennuis, ou même de conflits. Devait-il en parler à Severus ? Si le Sorcier comprenait en cours de mission, cela allait barder.

Il décida de ne rien dire. Attendre et voir venir semblait l'option la moins mauvaise.

 _Bon sang, ils n'étaient pas encore partis et les ennuis potentiels s'invitaient. Mauvais karma !_

Là aussi, comme d'habitude.

 **.**

"Ah, je t'y prends !"

Le Potionniste sursauta, comme un enfant attrapé avec la main dans le pot de confiture. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Il était derrière son bureau, il cherchait des potions dans son coffre personnel et de toute façon, il n'était plus un gamin depuis longtemps. Alors pourquoi cette réaction ?

A cause d'elle.

Lily.

La Sorcière, dans son tableau qui occupait le mur, ne perdait aucune occasion de le surprendre, retrouvant dans ce jeu les années où ils étaient amis. Severus l'acceptait. Il était heureux de voir, d'entendre, même en ces enfantillages, celle qu'il avait cru perdue pour toujours. Chaque fois son cœur faisait une petite embardée, chaque fois il arborait un sourire que personne d'autre ne connaissait.

"Sev, ce sont bien des flacons de Polynectar que tu tiens ?

\- Mmm...

\- Oh, toi, quand tu commences à marmonner, c'est qu'il y a un événement dont tu ne veux pas me parler. Allez, crache le morceau !

\- Tu me connais trop bien. Les Enquêteurs et moi allons dans le passé, à Troie précisément.

\- Harry vient aussi ?

\- Oui, mais je ne le laisserais pas s'approcher du danger, je te le promets.

\- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu sais ne pas pouvoir tenir."

La voix était douce et résignée. Elle savait à quel point son fils attirait les ennuis et en était marrie pour Severus.

"Alors, ces Polynectars ? revint-elle à sa question première.

\- Nemo m'a demandé de les apporter, avec ma réserve "spéciale" de cheveux de toutes origines."

Lily fronça le nez. Elle ne connaissait pas le vieil homme, mais elle savait qu'il avait des idées aussi tordues que géniales.

Que lui était-il donc passé par la tête ?

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Au Bar de Louchébems._

"C'est bon, chef, on est prêt, énonça Alistair.

\- Parfait ! fit le concerné, le ciel blanchit, le départ est imminent.

\- Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit où on allait atterrir ?"

Le Minotaure fixait avec attention le message de Zeus que Nemo tenait toujours dans la main. Ce dernier soupira. Il fallait qu'il leur dise, après tout, cela allait démarrer dès leur arrivée.

"Vous connaissez pour la plupart la légende de la guerre de Troie. Elle commença parce que Eris, la Déesse de la discorde, avait laissé lors d'un banquet de mariage une pomme en or avec ces mots dessus : pour la plus belle. Trois Déesses prétendirent la mériter, Héra, Athéna et Aphrodite. Zeus, ne voulant pas trancher, envoya Hermès trouver un juge parmi les hommes et c'est tombé sur le jeune Pâris qui gardait ses vaches sur le Mont Ida...

et comme les Dieux et Les Déesses sont aux abonnés absents, nous allons devoir les remplacer pour jouer cette scène.

 _Ô joie !_

...

* Dans ce deuxième chant, Homère fait l'énumération des bateaux et ceux qui commandent.


	3. Les belles du Mont Ida

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, j'espère que tu apprécieras ma version des Déesses.

.

Arrivée dans le passé, et Alistair fait encore des siennes.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et la guerre de Troie – Les belles du Mont Ida

Première partie

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Le ciel s'éclaircissait de plus en plus et l'atmosphère au Bar devenait électrique. Sorciers et Enquêteurs n'attendaient qu'une chose, l'instant qui les enverrait tous dans le passé mais celui-ci tardait, et la nervosité gagnait les moins âgés. Elspeth lissait sa robe pour la vingtième fois et Harry rajustait tout autant sa cravate vert et argent.

 _Une cravate vert et argent ?_

Non, le jeune homme n'avait pas soudainement changé de Maison pendant la nuit, il portait seulement son serpent égyptien, Sssethos, autour du cou. L'animal-Créature n'avait pas voulu qu'il parte sans lui, ce que Severus approuvait, considérant le Familier comme étant plus sensé que son maître et espérant qu'il _pourrait_ ainsi - notez quand même l'emploi du conditionnel - l'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

.

Les jeunes, donc, étaient fébriles et les adultes les rejoignaient dans l'impatience.

« Ben dis donc, pas vraiment au point, le Zeus Express, grommela Alistair, le soleil se lève et on est toujours sur le quai.

\- Pressé de jouer ton rôle, cher Minotaure ? »

La réponse du vieil homme fit blanchir le susnommé. Ils avaient convenu que sous couvert de son glamour, l'Homme-Taureau jouerait le rôle d'Hermès-messager, venant de l'Olympe demander au jeune berger Pâris de choisir la plus belle d'entre les Déesses Athéna, Héra et Aphrodite, ce fait étant la cause future de la guerre de Troie.

Et cette perspective ne l'enthousiasmait pas du tout.

« Non mais tu me vois en présentateur d'un concours de beauté ?! avait-il protesté, j'suis pas Geneviève de Fontenay, moi !

\- Certes, ne serait-ce que par la taille, puisque ton Glamour ne peut la cacher, mais tu feras comme si. »

Depuis, le Minotaure râlait, et aurait continué longtemps si un fracas semblable au bruit de freins qu'on martyrise n'avait assailli les tympans de l'assemblée.

« Ça vient du dehors ! » s'écria Ben-Hur en se précipitant sur la porte.

 **.**

Devant le bar, un train qui devait dater du déluge, et même peut-être avant, posait ses essieux fatigués.

« C'est le Styx Express, celui qui nous avait amenés, Circé et moi, aux Enfers, constata Severus, c'est un T.G.L.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, soupira Nemo, un Train à Grande Lenteur ? »

Le Potionniste hocha la tête et s'avança vers la porte du premier wagon, ou s'étalait un parchemin à l'écriture familière.

E _n raison d'un mouvement de grève intersyndicale,_

 _le Zeus Express n'est pas en mesure d'assurer votre voyage._

 _Veuillez monter à bord de ce train de remplacement,_

 _la durée du trajet sera majorée de seulement dix unités de temps._

« C'est quoi les unités, pour eux ? Des minutes ? Des années ?

\- Aucune idée ! »

 _Bien que nous soyons sûrs que cela ne sera pas le cas,_

 _nous vous souhaitons un bon voyage._

 _Assurez-vous, une fois arrivés, que vous n'avez rien oublié dans les compartiments._

 _Tout bagage restant sera voué aux Gémonies,_

 _ **G**_ _rande_ _ **E**_ _t_ _ **M**_ _agnifique_ _ **O**_ _rganisation_ _ **N**_ _égative_ _ **I**_ _nterne_ _ **E**_ _n_ _ **S**_ _chéol,_

 _plus connue des mortels sous le nom d'administration._

 _Notez bien : si l'aller est garanti, le retour ne l'est pas du tout._

« _**Quoi ?!**_ s'étrangla Alistair .

\- Attends. Le texte continue sur l'autre face. »

Le Potionniste tourna le parchemin et déchiffra la suite, écrite en un style bien moins guindé.

 _Sev, Alistair, mes vivants préférés !_

 _Je suis désolé de vous mettre dans une telle mélasse mais je n'ai pas le choix : les Dieux étant hors service, les subalternes divins et infernaux ont fait cause commune et voté l'arrêt de travail. Ce train fonctionne avec du personnel réquisitionné, et malheureusement, il n'y en a pas assez pour tout encadrer. Ce qui conduit à un « petit » problème. Faute de chef de gare, il n'y aura pas d'arrêt en antiquité troyenne, vous devrez sauter des marches le moment venu._

 **« Il plaisante ?!**

 **-** J'ai bien peur que non. »

 _Dernière précision : aucune divinité mineure, aucune Créature autre que celles_ _déjà sur place ne pourra venir vous aider ou chercher à vous nuire._ _Vous devrez vous débrouiller par vous-mêmes._

 **«** Ouais ouais, « démerdez-vous », on sait ! **»**

 _J'ai appris que la première de vos missions concerne le jeune Pâris, qui n'est, à l'époque où vous arriverez, qu'un adolescent qui garde ses vaches près du mont Ida. Bon courage avec lui ! S'il n'a pas de côté obscur, ce n'est pas pour autant une lumière._

 _Charon, Passeur des Enfers_

 **«** Pas très encourageant.

\- Non. »

Ce fut sur ce commentaire laconique que l'équipe embarqua dans le train où, sitôt la porte fermée, une gargouille qui ressemblait très fortement à celle qui gardait le bureau d'Albus leur réclama le paiement des places, ce qui fit s'afficher un rictus sur les lèvres du Potionniste.

J _e savais bien qu'elle utilisait ses R.T.T. pour faire des extras._

 _ **.**_

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Le voyage sur des sièges rembourrés en noyaux de pêche ne fut pas des plus plaisants, mais leurs occupants avaient l'esprit ailleurs et ils furent très surpris quand une voix d'outre-tombe – Normal, c'est le Styx-Express ! - les avertit de leur prochaine arrivée tandis que l'engin ralentissait. Asclépios rejoignit les prés sans un mot. Nemo, Sev et les jeunes sautèrent sur un talus herbeux. Dans le compartiment, Ben-Hur et Alistair faisaient un ajustement de dernière seconde.

« Mais pourquoi tu mets un micro derrière mon oreille ?

\- Précaution, cher Minotaure. Comme cela, j'entendrais ta conversation avec Pâris et je pourrais, éventuellement, te donner des instructions.

\- Rhô là là, comme si j'allais tout faire foirer ! »

Ben sauta, un sourire aux lèvres, n'osant répondre à son ami que _oui, cela arrivait assez souvent_. Ce dernier allait le suivre quand le train reprit brusquement de la vitesse, et que le talus fit place à une descente très inclinée.

« _**Mamaaan !»**_ hurla-t-il en dévalant la pente.

Il était presque au fond de la vallée quand un arbre lui refusa la priorité et vint couper sa route. Le choc fut terrible. La tête d'Alistair frappa le tronc de plein fouet et il sombra dans l'inconscience. Premier malheur. Le second fut qu'à cause de cela, son Glamour ne tint pas le coup. Le troisième qu'un adolescent, cramponné au bâton qui lui servait de houlette, l'observait avec effroi.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Pitié, ne me mangez pas !"

 _Quelle étrange idée,_ pensa le Minotaure, les yeux encore clos, _je suis végétarien, je vous signale._

« Demandez-moi tout ce que vous voulez, j'irai le chercher !

\- De l'aspirine…

\- Quoi ?! »

Alistair souleva les paupières. Sa vision était trouble, mais il pouvait distinguer la silhouette juvénile face à lui. Que faisait-il ici ? Et d'ailleurs c'était où, ici ? Ah oui, il se souvenait ! Il devait tenir le rôle d'Hermès dans ce vrai-faux concours où le gamin désignerait la plus belle des concurrentes.

« … la plus belle. » répéta-t-il.

Ce murmure rendit perplexe le jeune berger, jusqu'à ce qu'un franc sourire lui vienne aux lèvres.

« Ne bougez surtout pas, je m'en occupe ! »

Alistair ne comprit pas cet enthousiasme soudain, pas plus que ses amis qui étaient toujours à flanc de montagne et qui suivaient la scène grâce au micro posé par Ben-Hur, mais la suite provoqua un grand fou-rire, du moins chez ces derniers.

Le garçon, tout fier, ramenait la plus jolie vache de son troupeau.

Il avait cru que la Créature mi-homme mi-taureau en voulait une pour compagne.

.

« Bon sang, il n'y a qu'à lui que des trucs comme cela arrivent, je vais le rejoindre !

\- D'accord, Ben, répondit Severus, et gagne du temps si possible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On a un autre problème. La Magie sorcière ne répond pas, Harry vient de boire du Polynectar et rien ne s'est passé. Il faut qu'on trouve une solution. »

L'Américain hocha la tête et s'en fut, courant, aussitôt sous le couvert des arbres. Ce qui empêcha ses amis de remarquer qu'il allait beaucoup, beaucoup plus vite que le plus rapide des coureurs.

« Papa, que va-t-on faire ? s'inquiéta Elspeth.

\- Mes Pouvoirs sont actifs, eux, constata Asclépios, et je peux pallier à la carence des vôtres.

\- Comment ?

\- Sur Elspeth, je vais pratiquer un Rituel de Croissance. Pour vous deux…

 _ **\- Quoi ?!**_ s'écrièrent ensemble Harry et Severus.

\- Je vais vous faire changer de sexe. Et nous aurons trois beautés pour tenter Pâris le Troyen. »

Si les yeux noirs du Potionniste avaient pu tuer…

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Ben rallia la plaine au moment où Alistair calmait le jeune homme, vexé d'avoir compris de travers.

« N'aie crainte, fils d'Ilion, ton erreur n'aura pas de conséquences, fit-il dès qu'il fut à portée de voix, je suis Ben-Hur, fils d'Hermès le rapide. Le Minotaure Alistair et moi sommes les messagers des Dieux, et nous venons te voir pour une raison qui, je crois, te plaira beaucoup.

\- La… laquelle ? bégaya le destinataire de tant de félicité.

\- Trois Déesses vont venir à toi, et tu devras élire la plus belle d'entre elles en lui remettant un objet précieux. »

Le jeune berger regardait partout, cherchant l'objet en question et c'est à ce moment-là que Ben réalisa qu'il n'avait rien en poche. Ils avaient tellement eu la tête à l'envers que la fabrique d'un accessoire, tout indispensable qu'il fût, était passée à l'as. Frénétiquement, il fouilla des yeux les environs, ses compagnons, lui-même, jusqu'à poser son regard sur son pantalon.

 _Quand on n'a pas le choix._

« Tiens ! » fit-il en lui donnant l'objet promu Prix de Concours.

 **.**

« C'est pas vrai, éclata Nemo, on tombe dans le grand n'importe quoi !

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Ben a donné sa boucle de ceinture Smiley en guise de pomme d'or. »

 _Ah oui, c'était problématique._

 _Surtout qu'à ce qu'il savait, l'Américain n'avait pas dans ses bagages de bretelles pour son pantalon._

 _..._


	4. Les Belles du Mont Ida - Part 2

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR : Christine, je suis désolée, mais ma version des Déesses tournera court, tu comprendras en lisant le texte.

 **.**

Dans ce chapitre, le "concours de beauté" a une issue inattendue.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et la guerre de Troie - les Belles du Mont Ida

Deuxième partie

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

La transformation des Sorciers fut réussie, mais occasionna quelque réflexions des enfants jugées malvenues.

Et devinez par qui ?

Eh oui, par Severus, qui aurait pu avoir un tout autre prénom, au vu de son apparence.

"Wow... t'es canon, "maman" !

\- N'en rajoute pas, Harry.

\- Je suis sérieux. Tu as des atouts qui...

- _Harry !_

 _-_... qui séduirait n'importe quel homme normalement constitué.

\- Des masochistes, certainement.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Il te suffirait de sourire...

\- Je ne suis pas certain de connaître ce mot.

\- ... et de répondre à leurs propos avec gentillesse et élégance.

\- Sais-tu ce que te dit mon "élégance " ?

\- Sans doute ce que tu disais à Lockhart quand tu croyais que personne n'était dans les parages... Non, il faut juste que tu fasses un effort. On tente le coup au niveau père... euh, mère-fille.

Oh maman, que tu as de beaux yeux !

\- C'est pour mieux te fusiller du regard, mon enfant.

\- Oh maman, que tu as de longs cheveux soyeux !

\- C'est pour pouvoir les enrouler autour de mes oreilles et ne plus t'entendre dire n'importe quoi, _ma chérie_.

\- Oh maman, que tu as un pied avantageux !

\- Quoi, il te gêne, mon 44 fillette ?!

\- Oh maman, que tu as de jolies dents nacrées !

\- C'est pas nacré, c'est vieil ivoire, et c'est pour mieux mordre les inconscients qui croient que je ne suis pas un vampire.

\- Eh ben, c'est pas gagné !" soupira le... pardon, _la_ Gryffondor.

.

Si à côté d'... d'elles, Nemo restait stoïque, ce n'était pas la cas des autres membres de la famille, à savoir Elspeth, propulsée à l'âge adulte, et Asclépios, les deux ayant de plus en plus de mal à tenir leur sérieux. Un coup d'oeil glacial les calma instantanément et le vieil Enquêteur sonna la fin de la récréation. Il était temps de descendre dans l'arène où le jeune Pâris devrait faire son choix.

Pas évident, quoi qu'en pense Severus. Le Dieu de la Guérison avait bien utilisé ses Pouvoirs.

Même s'il n'avait pu lui enlever quelques années, la version féminine de Severus ne manquait pas de charme. Ses yeux et cheveux noirs tranchaient sur sa peau pâle, lui donnant l'apparence d'une fille de Nyx, Déesse de la Nuit, et cette aura plaisait à certains.

Harry, que sa sœur appelait désormais Harriet, avait la même noirceur de chevelure, mais indomptée, comme avant, et ses magnifiques yeux verts illuminaient son visage.

Elspeth, la seule vraie fille du trio, était... époustouflante ! Non seulement sa plastique frisait la perfection, mais ses iris couleur de lune charriaient à présent le feu des Enfers, lui donnant l'aspect d'une sombre déesse. Elle était belle. Et terrible. La seule dont on aurait dit sans hésiter : "Elle est une immortelle !"

Jugeant que l'équipe était prête à passer le concours, Nemo donna le signal du départ et les candidates, parées de robes somptueuses, descendirent dans la vallée retrouver Alistair, Ben-Hur et le fameux Pâris.

"Encore heureux que tu ne nous aies pas affublées de talons aiguilles !" grommela Severus à son grand-père Asclépios.

\- Cela n'aurait pas été des plus pratiques. Avec les pentes qu'il y a ici, on a vite fait de dévisser, talons ou pas. Alors, à moins que vous n'ayez des Dahus parmi vos ancêtres, faites très attention où vous mettez les pieds."

Et l'Immortel repartit, laissant son descendant bouche bée. Car ce dernier n'aurait jamais cru qu **'Il** connaîtrait cet animal imaginaire ayant des pattes plus courtes que les autres pour pouvoir grimper ou descendre les montagnes les plus pentues.

 **.**

 **o-O-O**

 **.**

Ils étaient arrivés dans la vallée en espérant que cela se passerait au mieux.

Ils déchantèrent très vite, Pâris le berger n'était nullement impressionné par leur apparence, il n'avait même pas l'air _intéressé._ Ce qui semblait occuper sa tête aurait pu s'exprimer par des _Mouais !,_ des _Bôf_ _!,_ des _Faut voir !_ et quelques expressions qui n'étaient en rien appréciatives. Severus, qui sentait revenir son Pouvoir de Légilimencie, entra brièvement dans la tête du bellâtre et y trouva une pensée dérangeante - pour eux - qui disait à peu près _Je m'attendais à pire._

Mais il s'exprimait sur un ton de regret.

Intrigué, le Potionniste alla plus loin dans la psyché du jeune homme et ce qu'il découvrit...

Un sourire mauvais s'étala sur ses lèvres. Il allait _enfin_ pouvoir redevenir lui-même.

Rassemblant sa famille il leur dit : "On a faux sur toute la ligne. Ce garçon n'aime pas les femmes. De plus, il est adepte du Sado-Maso à un point que j'ai rarement rencontré. S'il doit donner un Prix qui signifie quelque chose pour lui, ce ne sera pas à une belle femme, mais à celui ou celle qui le fera le plus souffrir. _Donc..._ il faudra jouer sur ce registre.

\- C'est pas juste, s'écria Harry, en tant que Professeur, tu as des années de pratique dans le sadisme ! Face à toi, on n'a aucune chance.

\- Eh bien, mes chers enfants, si vous voulez qu'il choisisse l'un d'entre vous, il faudra faire preuve d'inventivité dans vos propositions."

Le moral de Harry tomba.

"Mais... mais je ne sais pas être méchant, se plaignit Harry, et Elspeth non plus !

\- Imagine que tu parles à quelqu'un que tu détestes, Draco Malfoy, par exemple, répondit cette dernière.

\- Hé, ça peut marcher ! Et toi, à qui penseras-tu ?

\- Zacharias Smith. Il a été le cobaye de mon usine à cauchemars."

Le Gryffondor frémit. Bien loin était la sage petite sœur, écrasée sous le poids du Pouvoir de son ancêtre Hécate, mère de la Magie Sombre et des mauvais rêves destructeurs.

Les Héritages n'étaient pas toujours positifs, mais dans ce cas cela pouvait jouer en leur faveur.

 **.**

Nemo et Ben-Hur distrayant Pâris, Asclépios rendit à Harry et à Severus leur véritable forme et leurs vêtements, tandis qu'Elspeth se vit accorder une tenue moulante et l'accessoire dédié à la Déesse Hécate : un fouet.

"Une vraie Dominatrice, fit le Potionniste à son compagnon.

\- Ouaip ! Les bras m'en tombent, comme dirait la Vénus de Milo."

Quoi qu'il en soit, ces nouveautés captèrent l'attention du Troyen et chacun rivalisa dans les propositions imagées. Harry offrit de le faire mordre par son serpent _Sssethos_. Un peu trop radical, au goût du jeune berger, la mort n'ayant pas de marche arrière. Bien qu'il lui promette des retenues sans fin, Severus se prit un four également. Elevé dans les montagnes, le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qu'était une école, et, partant, une retenue. Quand à récurer des chaudrons... cela faisait partie de sa vie rustique et ne le dérangeait pas. Autre déconvenue snapienne.

Elspeth avait observé, déduit et préparé ses arguments à l'avance.

"Pâris, si tu veux quelqu'un qui t'offrira le meilleur du pire, fais-moi confiance ! Tu es un solitaire, tu n'aimes pas les femmes et tu ne veux _surtout pas_ être mêlé aux affaires des hommes et des Dieux. Exact ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Alors j'ai le Destin idéal pour toi. Ecoute : quand la famille royale enverra un émissaire prendre ici un taureau, tu le suivras à Troie.

\- Aïe !

\- Oui, cela commence bien. Ensuite, tu participeras aux jeux annoncés par le Roi Priam et tu les gagneras tous.

\- Beurk !

\- De mieux en mieux, mais la suite est un cran au-dessus. Reconnu comme faisant partie de la famille royale, tu seras envoyé plus tard en mission diplomatique à Sparte.

\- Une vie spartiate, c'est bien.

\- Ouiii, mais le summum, c'est que là-bas tu rencontreras une femme, la belle Hélène, suave comme un dessert à la poire. _Et tu en feras ta maîtresse !_

Alors, malheureux ?

\- Oh oui, c'est le top du top !"

Enivré par ces perspectives, le jeune homme donna à Elspeth le Smiley.

"Tu as bien mérité cela pour l'avenir que tu m'as dessiné... S'il te plaît, enlève cette face souriante de ma vue, elle me déprime."

Et le jeune homme s'en fut retrouver ses vaches et ses taureaux.

 **.**

"C'est pas comm' ça que je voyais la réussite de cette première mission.

\- Moi non plus, Alistair, mais on ne va pas s'en plaindre."

Le groupe Sorciers-Enquêteurs était remonté sur la crête rocheuse du Mont Ida et attendait que Nemo finisse d'en écrire le compte-rendu dans son carnet.

Une heure avait été nécessaire pour boucler l'affaire. Si toutes pouvaient être aussi rapides...

Mais fallait pas rêver. Ils avaient eu de la chance, point. Les prochaines promettaient d'être plus difficiles.

"Où va-t-on maintenant ? demanda Elspeth, redevenue adolescente.

\- On fait un bond de quelques années et on arrive après la fuite d'Hélène et de Pâris, quand la flotte des Achéens se rassemble pour les poursuivre, répondit Nemo, selon la légende, la Déesse Artémis prive de vent les bateaux parce que le Roi Agamemnon l'a offensée. Un oracle annonce que le vent reviendra par le fait d'un sacrifice humain. Celui d'Iphigénie, la propre fille du Roi. Nous devrons veiller à ce que cela se passe comme prévu.

\- _Il n'en est pas question !_ On ne peut pas cautionner un... un assassinat !

\- Je sais que cela te révolte, jeune fille, mais il y a plus d'une voie pour aller d'un point à un autre, et plus d'une manière d'exécuter une mission. Nous trouverons un biais pour la sauver."

Si Nemo disait cela, c'est qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

"Elspeth ?! fit une voix incertaine.

\- Oui, Ben ?

\- Tu peux me rendre ma boucle de ceinture Smiley ? J'en ai besoin."

La jeune Sorcière éclata de rire et lui tendit le bout de métal.

Son humeur chagrine s'était envolée. Nemo avait raison, rien n'était inéluctable. Il y avait toujours un moyen de faire mentir le Destin.


	5. Chapter 5 Skyros

Les Sorciers et la guerre de Troie

Skyros

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Des années plus tard, entre l'Attique et l'île d'Eubée._

Les bateaux mouillaient dans le port et les anses autour de la ville d'Aulis, constellant la côte de leurs coques rouges ou noires. Sur chaque pont s'affairaient marins aux mains calleuses, guerriers aux armures de bronze, auriges rassurant des chevaux peu habitués à la mer et serviteurs de tous ordres. S'ajoutaient dans les cales vin et nourriture, tentes, pour certaines grandes et ornées, et le matériel qui suit les armées en campagne. Les rames étaient sur les banc de nage, les voiles n'attendaient que l'occasion d'être larguées.

Les trières* étaient prêtes pour le départ, _mais_... le vent était inexistant, et l'on ne pouvait demander aux hommes de ramer jusqu'à Troie.

 **.**

A mi-pente d'une montagne, l'équipe de Nemo était malgré elle impressionnée par cette Armada. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils étaient arrivés sur place, et ils ne savaient toujours pas où se tenaient les principaux chefs Achéens. Ben-Hur envoyé surveiller leurs arrières, Asclépios s'était offert pour aller, _sans utiliser ses Pouvoirs_ , se renseigner dans la foule des quais. Nemo avait accepté la proposition, bien qu'il sache pourquoi l'Immortel l'avait faite. Il espérait seulement que ce dernier ne serait pas reconnu par ceux qu' **Il** souhaitait voir.

Le Dieu de la Guérison revint sans se faire remarquer, et le vieil homme relâcha son souffle.

"Un conseil de guerre vient d'avoir lieu, livra-t-il.

\- Wow ! fit Alistair, alors t'as vu Achille, Ulysse et... ah mince, j' me souviens plus ! Le type qui a un nom de détergent.

\- Ajax ? suggéra Nemo.

\- C'est ça !

\- Non, j'ai juste écouté aux portes, je ne les ai pas vus. Et pour ce qui est d'Achille, j'aurais eu du mal : il n'était pas là.

\- Mais il devrait l'être !

\- Oui. J'ai entendu l'assemblée en parler. Ils savent par une prophétie que le Roi des Myrmidons est indispensable à la victoire contre Troie. Seulement, l'homme se cache, et il semblerait qu'ils aient découvert où. Un groupe restreint doit aller le trouver et le persuader de venir ici.

\- Où est-il actuellement ?

\- Sur l'île de Skyros.

\- En parlant de prophétie, fit Severus avec une grimace, ont-ils déjà consulté les devins pour connaître la cause de l'absence de vent ?

\- Non, avoua Asclépios, Agamemnon pense que ce n'est qu'un caprice du temps, que le vent du nord finira par souffler à nouveau pour permettre leur départ vers Troie et contourner l'île d'Eubée par le sud. Les autres n'ont pas osé le contredire.

\- Aïe ! grogna Nemo, ce déni ne fait pas nos affaires. Venez ! Nous devons mettre au point une stratégie pour que le Destin s'accomplisse, tel que les Parques l'ont tissé.

 **.**

"Bon, nous connaissons la légende. Elle disait que le Roi Agamemnon avait offensé la Déesse Artémis en se prétendant meilleur qu'elle à la chasse, et que c'est pour cela que la fille de Zeus privait de vent les Achéens.

Le problème est qu'Artémis n'est plus capable de faire quoi que ce soit, puisqu'elle est, elle aussi, en Olympe sous l'arrêté des Parques et n'en bougera pas avant des années.

\- Ouaip ! Mais dans ce cas, y'a un truc que j' comprends pas. Si la sœur d'Apollon est en "méditation forcée" comme les autres Olympiens...

\- Poursuis !

 _\- ... qui_ empêche les vents de souffler ?

\- La question à cent mille drachmes, cher Minotaure. Et elle n'est pas prête à recevoir une réponse.

\- Pas sûr !

\- Harry ?

\- Il y a un Dieu qui soumet les vents, papa, pourquoi ne serait-il pas à l'origine de cette affaire ?"

Severus regarda son fils avec respect.

"C'était tellement évident que nous n'y avons pas pensé. Bravo, Harry ! Si nous étions à Poudlard, j'octroierais vingt points à Gryffondor.

\- Euuuh...

\- Remonte ta mâchoire, cher frère, siffla perfidement Elspeth.

\- Du calme, vous deux ! Nemo, es-tu d'accord pour que l'on rende une petite visite au Dieu Eole ?

\- C'est faisable, si l'on part dès maintenant. Je...

 ** _\- NE BOUGEZ PAS !"_**

Le cri les cloua sur place, et une forme floue à force de vitesse les dépassa pour s'attaquer à la pente au-dessus d'eux.

Ils n'avaient pas vu que deux voyageurs passaient sur la crête et que l'un d'eux avait glissé, heurtant arbres et roches.

La forme l'atteignit avant le grand plongeon. Ben-Hur venait de sauver un homme.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

En un ballet bien rodé, le Maître des Potions et son grand-père s'affairèrent autour de l'Achéen blessé. Severus posa très vite le diagnostic :

"Une des côtes s'est brisée et a perforé le poumon.

\- Je m'en occupe !"

Une imposition des mains suffit à Asclépios pour soigner l'accidenté, sous le regard incrédule et émerveillé du compagnon de ce dernier, descendu les rejoindre.

"Etes-vous des Dieux ? demanda celui-ci, je n'ai jamais vu pareille efficience de guérison."

Il ne semblait pas effrayé. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'aide qu'ils avaient prodiguée, peut-être à l'époque, où mortels et Divinités pouvaient se croiser sur la terre. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'équipe se tendit instinctivement. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre le luxe de faire confiance au premier venu, fût-il amical. L'homme dut le sentir, car en signe de paix il leva et écarta les bras.

"Vous avez sauvé Elpénor, un membre de mon équipage et j'ai désormais une dette envers vous. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous être agréable..."

 _Elpénor, Elpénor, où ai-je déjà lu ce nom ?_ pensa Nemo, _ah oui...hmm, intéressant !_

"Es-tu le Laërtiade, celui qu'on appelle l'homme aux mille ruses ?

\- Je suis fils de Laërte, il est vrai... et l'on me définit ainsi.

\- **Ahem !... '** Scuse l'interruption, Chef, mais on te suit pas, grogna Alistair, t'éclaire not' lanterne ?!"

Le vieil homme sourit.

"Volontiers, cher Minotaure. Mademoiselle, Messieurs, vous avez devant vous Ulysse, le Roi d'Ithaque."

Les regards éblouis qui suivirent firent rougir le jeune souverain.

Nemo reprit un air songeur. Cette rencontre... elle ne pouvait être fortuite.

Les Parques leur offraient un merveilleux allié.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Sorciers, Enquêteurs et les deux Achéens s'en furent vers une crique éloignée où se trouvait un bateau prêt au départ.

"Agamemnon m'a donné pour mission d'aller sur l'île de Skyros, pour dénicher Achille qui s'y cache, déguisé en femme, parmi les filles du Roi local. Il faudra que je ruse. On ne peut se permettre un incident diplomatique.

\- Oh vous y arriverez, j'en suis sûr ! fit Nemo, le problème, c'est qu'avec l'absence de vent, vous mettrez une semaine au mieux pour faire l'aller-retour.

\- Hé hé, si tu veux un voyage à grande vitesse, _j'ai_ la solution...

\- Alistair ?!

\- ... et ça tient en un nom : Maudit'bique.

\- Oh non, pas _ce_ cachalot ! **

\- C'est une demoiselle, Sev, tu te souviens ? Elle vaut tous les Go Fast du monde. Alors, je l'appelle ?"

Le Sorcier voyait plein de raisons de dire non, mais aucune ne vint à ses lèvres et le Minotaure fit venir la cétacée. Avec un peu d'appréhension, Ulysse et Elpénor montèrent à bord du bateau. Ils n'y seraient pas seuls, Ben-Hur les accompagnerait.

"Pourquoi moi ? gémit le concerné.

\- Parce que tu as beau être un cinglé de première, tu as parfois des idées géniales, enfin, quelques fois par an, et tu n'as pas épuisé ton quota. Alors..."

Il y avait des fois, l'Enquêteur détestait son chef.

 **.**

"Bien, fit Alistair, que faisons-nous maintenant qu'ils sont partis ?

\- Ce que nous avions décidé, nous rendons visite au Dieu Eole.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Evidemment ! Cela te pose un problème ?

\- Euh, n... non. Enfin, pas vraiment. C'est... hum... compliqué."

Le Minotaure ne voulut rien dire de plus et Severus n'insista pas, il saurait la vérité à un moment ou à un autre. Elspeth appela Massacre, son Familier, Chien des Enfers de son état, qui se transforma une fois de plus en tapis volant et tous embarquèrent, direction l'ouest et le soleil couchant.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Skyros_

Le stratagème d'Ulysse tourna court : les armes qu'il avait mêlées aux étoffes précieuses destinées aux filles du Roi n'avaient attiré aucun regard. Le jeune Achille était malin, il avait flairé le piège.

 _Zut !_ pensa Ben-Hur, _la légende ne s'accomplira pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour y remédier ?_

Le front en sueur, l'Américain chercha un mouchoir dans son sac à dos, et ce qu'il y trouva...

 _Hé hé, s'il résiste à **ça** !_

Ben sortit en douce le magazine qu'il avait gardé précieusement jusque là, le déposa bien en vue sur la longue table où s'étalaient les armes et soieries et attendit. Pas longtemps. Le "poisson" mordit très vite à l'hameçon.

 **" _C'est elle !..._ Enfin, c'est lui !" **s'écria l'Enquêteur.

En deux minutes, l'affaire fut pliée. Ulysse, faisant appel au goût pour la gloire du jeune homme, le persuada de rejoindre l'armée des Achéens. Ils remontèrent à bord, et Maudit'bique se fit un plaisir de les ramener à Aulis en un temps record.

"Ben, comment as-tu réussi à le démasquer ? demanda Ulysse quand ils furent à nouveau sur la terre ferme.

\- J'ai simplement posé sur la table le dernier numéro de Playboy.

\- **_?!_**

\- Une sorte de parchemin coloré qui montre des jolies filles. Aucun homme n'y résiste !"

Le Roi d'Ithaque se surpris à sourire. Contrairement aux guerriers brutaux qu'il connaissait, cet homme faisait marcher sa tête avant tout. Quel dommage qu'il ne soit que de passage, en tant que chef, Ulysse aurait aimé l'avoir sous ses ordres.

"Enfant des Dieux, si un jour je peux t'accorder une faveur... fit l'Achéen.

\- Justement, y'a quelque chose qui me ferait super-plaisir.

\- Laquelle ?"

Ben sortit le Playboy de son sac et un stylo qui ne le quittait jamais.

"Je peux avoir un autographe ?"


	6. Le Royaume d'Eole

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. , Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR : Christine, j'espère que tu continueras à sourire.

 **.**

L'équipe arrive aux Royaume des vents. _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et la guerre de Troie - Le Royaume d'Eole

.

o-O-o

.

 _A l'ouest de la Grèce._

Les heures ayant passé, Nyx, Déesse de la Nuit, eut pitié de l'équipe en tapis volant et l'envoya à courte distance de l'île du Maître des vents, un endroit voisin du terrifiant volcan Stromboli, entre Naples et la Sicile.

Toute l'équipe était heureuse d'arriver.

Toute ? Non, Alistair continuait à faire la tête.

"Vas-tu enfin t'expliquer ?" grogna Severus, alors qu'ils allaient mettre pied à terre.

\- Ben, c'est-à-dire que..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. A peine eut-il posé un orteil sur l'herbe qu'un ouragan se déchaîna. Sorciers et Enquêteurs ne durent leur salut qu'à Massacre qui augmenta la surface de sa fourrure, les reçut dedans et noua solidement ses pattes aux troncs d'arbres centenaires qui bordaient le rivage. Etrangement, ce fait sembla faire baisser la tempête d'intensité.

 **"Alors ?!** cria le Maître des Potions, exaspéré contre le Minotaure.

\- Eole m'en veut depuis une partie de poker que l'on a fait jadis, Dionysos et moi, contre lui et Héphaïstos. Il s'est rendu compte qu'on trichait quand j'ai abattu cinq as dans le feu de l'action. Depuis, il a dit qu'il me ferait la peau si j'osais revenir ici.

\- Et Héphaïstos, il n'a rien dit ? demanda ingénument Asclépios.

\- Non, mais sitôt retourné à sa forge, il a créé des bottes d'airain qui étaient ensorcelées pour me donner des coups de pieds aux fesses. Si Madame Kostic ne les avait pas neutralisées, je les aurais encore au...

\- C'est bon, on a compris ! Mais cela s'est passé avec l'Eole de _notre_ époque, pas celui de l'Antiquité !

\- Oui, mais _le_ Minotaure de l'Antiquité, enfin, sa première réincarnation lui a aussi fait des misères, et pas des petites.

\- Génial ! Il ne manquait plus que cela. Il va falloir lui faire comprendre que tu n'as rien à voir avec ce dernier, avant toute discussion possible."

Réunissant sa Magie et celle de ses enfants dans un Sortilège géant de _Têtenbulle,_ doublé d'un bouclier _,_ le Potionniste mit les siens à l'abri de la tempête et ils purent avancer. Ils arrivèrent en vue d'un palais sculpté dans la roche, où les vents le parcourant en faisaient gémir les moindres interstices.

"J'ai connu des orgues mieux accordés, grimaça Nemo.

\- C'était pas comme ça au vingtième siècle. J' me demande pourquoi c'est dans cet état ?"

Le groupe entra dans les couloirs, éveillant les échos à chacun de leur pas. C'était sinistre ! Cela le fut encore plus quand ils découvrirent des gens figés dans le dernier geste qu'ils avaient fait, la peau glacée et le regard éteint.

"Brr, on se croirait dans La Belle Au Bois Dormant.

\- Mouarf !... j'essaie d'imaginer Eole dans le rôle de la Princesse.

\- Tais-toi, Alistair ! Au lieu de plaisanter, mène-nous plutôt à la Salle du Trône."

Ainsi fut fait. Sorciers, Immortel et Enquêteurs déboulèrent dans un endroit vraiment peu accueillant. La pièce était démesurée, flanquée d'une cheminée immense tout aussi éteinte et glacée que le reste du Palais. En face d'elle, sur un piédestal qu'un mortel aurait à peine remarqué se tenait, immobile, le Maître des Lieux, Eole, Seigneur des Vents.

"Il a aussi disjoncté.

\- Alistair, un peu de respect ! tança Asclépios.

\- Désolé, mais ça résume bien la situation."

Laissant son ancêtre et son compagnon se chamailler, Severus s'approcha du Dieu inerte. Contrairement aux autres, ses yeux étaient ouverts. Cependant, nulle lumière n'y brillait. Ses habits semblaient couverts de la poussière du temps.

 _Hum, pas partout._

Le Potionniste se pencha et enleva du vêtement de la Divinité un bout de parchemin.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, Papa ?! dirent ensemble Elspeth et Harry.

\- Peut-être une explication à ce sommeil collectif..."

Si explication il y avait, elle était concise. Un mot se trouvait sur le feuillet :

 _Reset._

 _ **.**_

"N'importe quoi ! gronda Alistair.

\- Attends, le coupa Nemo, cette écriture m'est familière. C'est celle de Madame Kostic.

\- Elle nous aurait envoyé un indice depuis le vingtième siècle ?

\- Possible, fit Severus, cela expliquerait pourquoi le parchemin est sans poussière.

\- Okay ! Mais va y avoir un blême. Tu vois un bouton pour le _Reset_ , toi ?"

L'équipe dut convenir que non, et ils passèrent la minute suivante à tâter et à fouiller partout, Alistair osant même appuyer son index sur le ventre rebondi d'Eole, sans résultats. Ce fut Elspeth qui trouva l'objet à même le sol : une Rose des Vents en or et en onyx de la longueur d'un pouce, prolongée d'une chaîne au fermoir cassé. Elle la tendit à son père pour qu'il la remette en état, mais il refusa.

"Harry, à toi l'honneur !"

Avec un grand sourire, le Gryffondor lança un _Reparo_ impeccable et le bijou retrouva son intégrité. Severus le glissa au cou du Dieu des Vents et tous attendirent.

Mais rien ne se passa.

"P't'être qu'il faut mettre le pendentif dans un endroit précis ?

 _ **\- Alistair, je te défends d'essayer !**_

\- Stop ! les arrêta Nemo, nous raisonnons comme les mortels que nous sommes. Il faut que nous le fassions comme des Dieux. Asclépios ?

\- Oui ?!

\- Quelles forces ont pu figer ainsi Eole ?

\- La colère d'un Dieu majeur, ou celle des Parques, mais là j'en doute. Toutefois, il y a une possibilité bien plus insidieuse et destructrice. Plus probable aussi.

\- Laquelle ?

\- L'oubli.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Les Dieux sont nés au début des temps, mais par la suite ce sont les hommes qui ont maintenu leur existence, en priant, en leur faisant des sacrifices, en _croyan_ t en eux. Vous pensez cela immuable ? Vous vous trompez. Il arrive parfois qu'un culte soit remplacé par un autre et l'ancien Dieu sombre dans l'oubli. Or, s'il n'est plus, ne serait-ce que _cité..._

 _-_ ... il meurt.

\- Il ne le peut. Il se pétrifie au fil du temps, son âme sourde au monde extérieur."

Severus hocha la tête.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire.

"Ecoutez-moi, vous tous ! fit-il à ses compagnons, nous devons donner au Dieu Eole ce qu'il faut pour qu'il se meuve à nouveau.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Attention, respect... _considération_ , surtout. Et pour le démontrer physiquement, nous allons lui offrir quelque chose qui nous est précieux."

Les Voyageurs du Temps pâlirent. Qu'allaient-ils donner, et comment ?

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

La Salle du Trône s'éclairait à présent de plus de cent bougies, amenant, à défaut de chaleur, une lumière bienvenue. Nemo avança le premier. Il déposa sur les marches de pierre un pendentif en or que les Sorciers reconnurent aussitôt.

"Ceci est une copie du pendentif aux abeilles d'Héphaïstos, que son apprenti, un jeune Sorcier, a recréé pour sa première œuvre. Il me l'a offerte quand Poséidon a sauvé ses parents, lors de leur visite chez nous, à Paris." *****

Le vieil homme sourit et recula, laissant la place à Elspeth.

"Dieu Eole, je n'ai rien de matériel à te donner, mais il est un Pouvoir que je tiens de mon ancêtre Hécate, un Pouvoir qui est double : je peux faire apparaître les cauchemars des personnes que je rencontre, ou, au contraire, éloigner ceux-ci définitivement. Cette dernière possibilité sera tienne, désormais."

Elle posa ses doigts sur la Rose des Vents, y versant ce legs bénéfique tandis que Harry s'approchait à son tour. Le jeune homme détacha la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou et la fit glisser au sol.

"Je vous offre l'anneau de Gygès qui rend invisible, cadeau du Dieu Arès. Cet Artefact m'a bien souvent sauvé la mise."

Ne sachant que dire de plus, il se replia derrière Alistair. Celui-ci progressa lentement, sembla tergiverser et soudain, brisa une de ses cornes.

"J' t'aurais bien procuré un tonneau de Vodka polonaise, mais l' Patron n'aurait pas été d'accord. Tiens, prends cette corne ! Elle contient mon Pouvoir sur les flammes, fais-en bon usage."

Il fit demi-tour sous les hoquets des autres Voyageurs, choqués par ce qu'il avait fait.

Le Potionniste prit sa place, enfin, il allait le faire, quand un aboiement l'arrêta.

"Massacre ?!"

Le Chien des Enfers tentait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Severus usa de Légilimancie et ses sourcils se haussèrent.

"Tu veux vraiment cela ?!

\- OUAH !"

D'un coup de baguette, le Sorcier rasa la toison moutonneuse sur le dos de la Créature et d'un _Luxarmor_ , il fit un chandail très chaud et très épais.

"Ben dis donc, Eole va pas avoir froid, cet hiver !

\- Oh, Massacre ! s'affligea Elspeth, maintenant, tu es aussi peu épais que Trelawney sans ses châles et ses colliers.

\- T'as de ces comparaisons ! Enfin, tant qu'il a pas son intelligence..."

Severus n'écoutait plus sa famille. Il avait pris son tour devant le Dieu des Vents, sortant un flacon de sa poche.

"Ceci contient du Sang de la Méduse, pourvoyeur de guérison. Qu'il vous permette de soigner et de sauver des vies."

Le récipient tinta quand il le posa sur le sol, alors qu'Asclépios venait le remplacer.

" Dieux nous sommes, et je puis te donner la Magie qui nous est propre. _Par le nectar et l'ambroisie, éveille-t..._

 **\- Attends !"**

Le Potionniste avait saisi le poignet de son ancêtre.

"Que...

\- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Depuis que nous avons commencé les offrandes.

\- Je ne vois rien d'anormal.

\- C'est une sensation que je ne saurais expliquer, mais... j'ai la certitude que nous ne sommes pas seuls."

D'instinct, l'équipe se ramassa sur elle-même, prête à affronter le danger s'il s'avérait. Pendant cinq secondes ils retinrent leur souffle...

L'attaque ne leur laissa aucune chance. Heurtés par une force qui leur était supérieure, les Voyageurs du Temps s'écroulèrent dans la poussière, perdant de l'énergie à chaque instant.

"Accrochez-vous les uns aux autres !" ne put que gémir le Potionniste.

Il avait un dernier atout à jouer, face à l'inconnu : lier leurs esprits pour résister, car il savait, au plus profond de lui, que l'assaut physique n'était qu'illusion, que l'ennemi jouait à la lisière de leur conscience. Cela marcha un temps avant qu'ils ne soient balayés, malgré leurs efforts.

"C'est... c'est fini ?! bredouilla Elspeth, quand la pression disparut et qu'ils purent respirer à nouveau.

\- Non, **E** lles sont toujours là.

\- Mais _qui_ , papa ?"

Severus ne répondit pas. Il se leva avec peine, inspira...

 **"Montrez-vous, toutes les trois !"**

 **.**

Sous les yeux éberlués des Voyageurs apparurent Clotho, Lachésis et Atropos, les Parques, Déesses de la Destinée.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Tu es... fascinant, mortel. Peu nombreux sont ceux qui perçoivent notre présence.

\- Le Pouvoir de Diagnostic qui me vient d'Asclépios permet, dans une certaine mesure, de voir ce qui est caché. Quand à savoir qui vous étiez... deux indices m'ont aidé à comprendre : à force de fréquenter des Dieux, j'en reconnais la signature magique, et la vôtre est à la mesure de votre rang. Pour le reste, j'ai usé de déduction.

\- Poursuis !

\- Puisque les Divinités majeures sont endormies sur le Mont Olympe, vous seules aviez assez de Pouvoirs pour arrêter les vents, plonger Eole dans le coma et nous faire venir ici.

\- _Mais pourquoi elles l'ont fait ?!_

\- C'est pourtant évident, Alistair, pour nous mettre à l'épreuve et savoir si nous serions à la hauteur des rôles que Zeus nous a laissés.

\- Euuuh... elles pouvaient pas demander un C.V. ?

\- Il faut croire que non."

Un brouhaha suivit cette révélation. Bon, **E** lles l'avaient eu, leur épreuve, et maintenant ?

"Nous voulions surtout savoir jusqu'où vous iriez pour accomplir votre mission. Nous sommes... satisfaites," déclara Atropos.

Et sans plus de manières partirent les trois Immortelles, laissant les Voyageurs du Temps à la fois offusqués et heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

"Mais que se passe-t-il ?" fit une voix à côté d'eux.

Evidemment, la vie avait repris dans le Palais, et le Maître des lieux les regardait de ses yeux aux paupières lourdes.

Encore plein d'explications à donner.

Youpi !

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Eole prit assez bien le fait d'avoir été utilisé par les Parques, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne jura que trois fois, qu'il n'envoya Alistair que deux fois dans la cheminée - allumée - et qu'il ne fit exploser que la plus haute colline de son Royaume. Calmé, il apprit une mauvaise nouvelle à l'équipe : puisqu'ils avaient fait des offrandes de leur plein gré, ils ne pouvaient les reprendre.

"Par contre, je peux vous faire des cadeaux, pour compenser," avait dit ce dernier.

Il les fit se rassembler face à lui et un brouillard les enveloppa.

"Que nous avez-vous fait ?

\- Je vous ai octroyé des Pouvoirs mineurs qui vous serons peut-être utiles.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Vous verrez. Je vous laisse la surprise."

Et à voir son air malicieux devant Alistair, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Re-youpi !

...

* * *

* C'est une histoire à venir.


	7. Le Devin

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34;

* * *

RàR : Christine, pour découvrir les nouveaux pouvoirs de nos amis, il faudra patienter un peu.

 **.**

Fin de la mission "Iphigénie".

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et la guerre de Troie - Le Devin

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _ **"AAATCHA !**_

\- Oh mon pauvre Massacre !" se désola Elspeth.

Le Chien des Enfers regarda sa maîtresse d'un œil larmoyant.

Depuis qu'il avait été privé de sa toison laineuse, son corps était devenu sensible au froid et il avait attrapé un rhume XXL pendant le voyage-retour de l'île d'Eole aux montagnes d'Aulis, qu'ils avaient rejointes au crépuscule suivant. Le Dieu des Vents n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour les y expédier que de leur confier un mini-ballon dirigeable avec nacelle - n'ayant de dirigeable que le nom - que le Zéphir* ballota de son souffle froid comme linge en machine. A l'arrivée, Ben-Hur les récupéra frigorifiés et au bord du malaise.

"Vous ne pouviez pas utiliser la Magie pour rentrer ?

\- Trop loin, et trop hasardeux. Le transplanage nécessite de suivre les forces telluriques, à notre époque c'est facile, car elles sont synchronisées avec celles de la Magie, expliqua un Severus plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, ici rien de tel, nous nous serions perdus ou pire, désartibulés.

\- Et Asclépios, il ne pouvait rien faire ?

\- Il faut croire que non. Et de toute façon, son aide n'aurait guère été plus sûre. Avant le décollage, Eole lui a dit quelque chose qui l'a fait blêmir, et depuis mon ancêtre s'est refermé...

\- ... comme une huître devant un jus de citron !

\- Merci de la précision, Alistair. Oui, il s'est coupé de nous et je l'ai laissé tranquille. Je connais bien cette attitude. Cela n'aurait servi à rien de le presser de questions.

\- Bizarre, y'a un d' ses descendants qui réagit _souvent_ de la même façon, et... _**Aïeuh !**_ T'avais besoin de me frapper si fort ?

\- Non, mais ça soulage ma frustration," grogna le Potionniste en s'éloignant, donnant ainsi raison à son compagnon.

Il avait conscience de se conduire comme un idiot, n'en pouvait mais et espérait seulement que quelques minutes de répit lui permettraient de se reprendre. La fatigue et trop d'inconnues dans l'équation le rendaient irritable, et cela, c'était dangereux pour la sécurité des siens.

La survie dépendait parfois d'une décision prise en une demi-seconde. Il n'était pas en état pour cela.

 **.**

"Bien, on peut dire que l'on a avancé mais de peu, commenta Nemo, et l'on n'a toujours pas d'idées pour régler le 'cas' Iphigénie."

Ah oui, Iphigénie !

D'après la feuille de route, il fallait qu'elle vienne à Aulis pour y être sacrifiée.

"Nous nous sommes mis d'accord avec Eole pour que les vents se lèvent dans dix jours, rappela-t-il..."

Le vieil homme eut un sourire presque méchant.

"... cela nous laisse du temps pour travailler au corps ce cher Agamemnon et l'amener à suivre le scénario."

Re-sourire sadique.

"Tu vois, Sev, fit Alistair, c'est quand il est comm'ça que nous, Enquêteurs, sommes heureux d'être dans son équipe.

\- Pour échapper à sa vindicte ?

\- Pour morfler moins que les autres. On a un abattement certifié dans notre contrat de travail."

Le Potionniste écarquilla les yeux. Mais non, Alistair ne plaisantait pas !

Ce cher Nemo avait un côté Mister Hyde insoupçonné.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Un devin, dis-tu ?"

Agammenon, le Roi d'Argos et chef de l'expédition contre Troie - uniquement parce qu'il apportait le plus gros contingent de bateaux - ne semblait pas convaincu par la proposition d'Ulysse. Celui-ci, contacté par Ben-Hur, avait été plus qu'heureux d'apporter son aide aux Voyageurs du Temps, même s'il n'en comprenait pas le but.

"Alors, ça marche ?"

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite, concentré qu'il était sur l'oreille à rallonge qu'il avait glissé dans la pièce où se trouvaient les deux Achéens.

"Non, le Roi d'Argos semble sceptique.

\- S'il a rencontré une ancêtre de Trelawney, ça se comprend.

\- Je pencherai plutôt pour une tendance naturelle à ne pas considérer ce qui dérange ses certitudes. Fudge est pareil.

\- Mouais ! Le genre de type qui nierait le changement climatique même si la moyenne des températures grimpait de dix degrés. Le ciel nous préserve de tels inconscients.

\- Chut ! Cela devient intéressant."

Finalement, Ulysse obtint gain de cause et rendez-vous fut pris pour la tombée de la nuit, en présence des autres chefs de bateaux. Achille étant aussi annoncé, Ben-Hur fut mis à l'écart, ainsi que la plupart des membres de l'équipe.

" Ben alors, qui va y aller ? demanda Alistair.

\- Moi, fit Nemo, je jouerais le rôle du devin. Asclépios me donnera une apparence de noble vieillard.

\- Vieux, tu l'es déjà. Noble... _**Aïeuh !**_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me taper dessus ?!

\- C'est pour te remettre les idées en place, quoi qu'avec toi, il faudrait _aussi_ réparer les étagères internes où tu les ranges.

\- Rhôôô, comme si c'était le bazar, dans ma tête !

\- J'aurais employé un autre mot, mais... oui."

Sur cette flèche du Parthe, Nemo alla se préparer. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Ce soir, il allait tenir le rôle de sa vie.

 **.**

Les torches illuminaient la pièce où s'étaient rassemblés les chefs Achéens, donnant aux armes et cuirasses un éclat pareil à celui de soleils miniatures. Le vin de Malvoisie colorait les visages et le murmure ambiant, d'abord discret, augmentait de volume à chaque gorgée bue. Ulysse était nerveux, Agamemnon pressé d'en finir et les deux soupirèrent de soulagement quand le rideau qui masquait la porte se souleva.

Sur un Nemo fulminant de rage.

 _"Fais-moi penser à étrangler Asclépios quand tout sera fini,_ chuchota-t-il à Harry qui l'accompagnait.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Ce plaisantin m'a donné l'apparence de Panoramix._

 _\- Euuuh..._

 _\- Je suis sûr que c'est une idée d'Alistair, et que cet idiot doit s'écrouler de rire en ce moment-même, derrière la maison._

 _\- Il ne ferait jamais cela._

 _\- Tu crois ?!_

 _\- Bien sûr ! Il serait trop proche, derrière la maison, et risquerait de se faire pincer par les patrouilles."_

Nemo allait tancer le jeune Gryffondor mais Ulysse l'en empêcha. Prenant la main aux veines bleues, il amena le faux devin en face du Roi d'Argos.

"Quel est ton nom ? fit la voix ennuyée de ce dernier.

\- Les gens me nomment Quasimorderix.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi. D'où viens-tu ?"

 _Mince, c'était pas prévu qu'il me demande mon C.V... bah, improvisons !_

"J'étais le disciple de Saumon Fumeux, le prêtre chargé d'interpréter les rêves, au Sanctuaire d'Asclépios, à Epidaure. Il a remarqué que j'étais plus doué que lui pour cela, et...

\- ... tu as eu de l'avancement ?

\- Non, il a trouvé un prétexte pour me faire mettre dehors. Ah, que c'est dur de vivre dans un monde qui refuse de reconnaître vos talents !"

La phrase de Nemo était calculée et atteignit son but. Agamemnon, qui pensait la même chose, le trouva tout de suite plus sympathique et l'invita à sa table. Les conversations reprirent et le vin aidant, le vrai faux devin put vendre sa salade comme un escroc chevronné.

"C'est bon il a tout gobé ! rassura-t-il ses compagnons dès qu'il les eut rejoints, il va faire venir Iphigénie, sous prétexte de la marier à Achille. Dès qu'elle sera là, elle sera sacrifiée à la Déesse Artémis.

\- Mais vous avez une idée pour qu'elle s'en sorte, hein ?!

\- Oui, Harry. Et ce sera ton père et toi qui la sauverez.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Le matin du dixième jour, une Trière vint à la force des rames s'amarrer au port.

"Iphigénie et Clytemnestre sont là !"

La tragédie s'ouvrit : sous les cris déchirants de la mère, la fille fut conduite au sacrifice. Un prêtre brandit un couteau de bronze, et...

 **"Maintenant !"**

Une nuée générée par Asclépios la déroba aux yeux des mortels. Severus, qui n'en était pas affecté, vint prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras et recula avec elle. Dès qu'il furent en sécurité, Harry entra en action.

"SPERO PATRONUM !"

Dans l'affolement, personne ne fit attention au cri du jeune Gryffondor, mais tous purent en voir la conséquence : Un grand cerf argenté se tenait fièrement devant le prêtre abasourdi.

"Artémis, dans sa bonté infinie, a décidé d'épargner celle qui devait mourir pour apaiser sa colère, dit très vite Ulysse à ce dernier, fais ton office !"

D'un bras tremblant, l'homme plongea son couteau dans la chair argentée qui explosa en mille éclats de brume que le vent, enfin revenu, dispersa dans les airs.

C'était fini.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Severus contemplait la jeune fille évanouie.

"Que va-t-on faire d'elle ?

\- On va la transférer en Tauride, comme le veut la légende. Le reste... ce sera à elle de décider."

Au moins pourrait-elle choisir son avenir.

Ce n'était pas leur cas.

Ils plongeraient bientôt dans le cœur de la guerre.

...

* Le Zéphir est le vent d'ouest.


	8. Les Pouvoirs révélés

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR : Christine, tu as raison, le vin de Malvoisie n'existait pas encore, à l'époque. Désolée pour cet anachronisme.

.

Petit chapitre de transition, où nos amis découvrent les dons qu'Eole leur a fait.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et la guerre de Troie - Les Pouvoirs révélés

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Après avoir confié Iphigénie au temple d'Artémis, en Tauride, Nemo avait décidé que l'équipe resterait quelques jours sur les rives de la Mer Noire,* pour permettre à Massacre et à Alistair de retrouver un peu de leur intégrité. Ce qui se mettait en place : un fin duvet couvrait à nouveau la peau du Chien des Enfers et l'appendice manquant du Minotaure repoussait.

Au rythme d'un millimètre par jour.

Lentement, donc.

"Purée de pois chiches en gelée ! avait gémi l'intéressé, à ce rythme-là, j'en ai pour des mois à récupérer la symétrie de mes cornes.

\- Bah, t'en fais pas, vieux frère ! le consola Ben-Hur, ça reviendra.

\- _Snif..._ avec une seule corne, je ne suis... _Snif !..._ qu'un demi-Minotauuure...

\- Fais-toi passer pour le Capitaine Crochet.

\- Tu m'aides pas, là," avait reniflé Alistair.

Irrité, Nemo avait envoyé ses Agents dans deux directions opposées, à la corvée de bois et de cueillette, pour ne plus entendre les plaintes de l'un et l'humour douteux de l'autre. Ceux-là, vraiment !... Ils les aimait comme des fils, mais il y avait des fois où ils lui tapaient sur le système. Heureusement que Severus et les enfants étaient plus réfléchis, cela équilibrait.

 **.**

Les pas du vieil homme l'avaient conduit près d'un bois où s'affairait un jeune paysan. _Mais que fait-il ?_ s'était-il demandé en le voyant grimper sur un arbre apparemment sans intérêt. Il eut vite sa réponse : l'autre sinuait sur la branche où un essaim d'abeilles avait établi sa ruche, une grande construction qui promettait du miel en abondance.

 _Hum, c'est dangereux, petit. Si tu glisses, tu entraînes la ruche avec toi, et alors..._

Il n'avait pas plus tôt pensé ces mots que l'accident se produisit : la branche cassa, emportant avec elle humain et abeilles en nombre, qui sortaient en colère de leur abri détruit.

 _Malheur, si elles le piquent toutes il va mourir !_

Sans penser aux conséquences, Nemo sprinta vers le bois où un bourdonnement furieux emplissait l'air. Le jeune paysan gisait sur l'herbe, le pied blessé, et déjà quelques piqûres déformaient son visage.

 _ **"NON, NE L'APPROCHEZ PLUS !"**_

 _Idiot_ , s'admonesta-t-il, _qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de crier ainsi ? comme si elles allaient t'obéir !_

Et pourtant... l'essaim s'était calmé. Les abeilles s'étaient détournées de leur cible pour faire face au vieil homme. Quelques unes s'étaient même posées sur ses mains sans la moindre agressivité. Elles dansaient en boucle une même séquence.

"Nemo ?

\- N'avance pas, Severus, je ne sais pas si leur apaisement va durer. Je... je leur ai dit d'arrêter leur assaut et elles l'ont fait. Incroyable, non ?"

Le Sorcier trouvait cela étrange, lui aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'un souvenir n'éclose dans sa mémoire. Merlin, si c'était la bonne explication...

"Dites-leur d'aller butiner les fleurs qui sont dans la prairie.

\- Voyons, je...

\- Faites-le !"

Le vieil homme obtempéra. D'une voix peu convaincue, il transmit l'ordre aux abeilles qui lui obéirent aussitôt.

\- Tu y comprends quelque chose ?

\- Je crois que oui, mais pour en être sûr il faut que nous tenions une réunion. Ceci après que j'ai soigné ce paysan et réparé la ruche, bien entendu."

Ce qui fut fait en deux temps, trois Sortilèges.

"Vous pouvez leur dire de rentrer."

Nemo se contenta d'agiter la main et l'essaim revint, le frôlant au passage, comme pour lui donner un baiser d'adieu.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Tu veux bien répéter ?! demanda un Alistair perdu.

\- Eole nous a donné des Pouvoirs en rapport avec nos offrandes. Nemo lui a sacrifié son pendentif aux abeilles...

\- ... et c'est pour cela qu'elles m'obéissent, finit ce dernier.

\- Ah, okay ! Mais alors, pour les autres ?

\- Nous ne pouvons que deviner. Massacre ?!

\- Ouah ?

\- Tu as donné ta toison. Essaie de faire quelque chose en rapport avec elle.

\- _Grmph ?!_

\- Je ne sais pas, moi. Tente de la faire revenir."

L'idée fit grimacer la Créature. Sa toison. Elle lui avait valu, pendant des siècles, les moqueries de ses frères et les soupirs de ses parents. Il avait souvent souhaité qu'elle soit différente, conforme à celle de tous les autres Chiens des Enfers, et...

 _ **"OOOH !"**_

Le cri unanime fit sursauter Massacre, qui ne comprit pas pourquoi ses amis le regardaient soudain avec fascination. Il se précipita vers la rivière pour s'y mirer et _là..._ il vit sur la vitre de l'eau un loup, un jeune loup à la fourrure noire comme la nuit qui le fixait de ses iris de brume.

Affolé, il courut vers Severus et se jeta dans ses robes.

"Du calme ! Il y a sûrement une explication. Qu'as-tu essayé ?"

Massacre lui ouvrit son esprit et la réponse fut évidente.

"Tu as _souhaité_ changer d'apparence.

\- C'est plus que cela, précisa Asclépios, il est réellement devenu une autre Créature.

\- T'es un Métamorpho... euh, Métamorphochien, ça existe ?

\- Maintenant, oui.

\- Génial ! Eh, Massacre, tu pourrais devenir BBC ? Tu sais, Tanngrisnir, le Bouc Baba Cool qu'on t'a montré sur les photos qu'a faites Charlie, en Asgard."**

Cela ne posa aucun problème au récent Métamorphe.

"Yeees... ah, qu'est-ce qu'on va s'amuser !

\- Laisse tomber, Alistair, on a d'autres Pouvoirs à découvrir.

\- D'ac ! Au tour de Harry, alors... Harry ?!"

Le jeune homme ne répondait pas, perdu dans la contemplation du vrai-faux Tanngrisnir.

"On te parle !" cria Elspeth en secouant ses doigts devant les yeux du Gryffondor.

\- Oh, enlève ta main de là !"

Et, littéralement, la main disparut.

"Je l'ai détruite ?!

\- Non, Harry, tu l'as seulement rendue invisible.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, reprit Severus, vos nouveaux Pouvoirs sont en rapport avec vos dons au Dieu des Vents. Harry a offert l'anneau de Gygès. Désormais, il peut "gommer" choses et personnes.

\- Chouette ! J'ai justement une contravention à faire disparaître.

\- _**Alistair !**_

 _ **-**_ Bon bon, passons ! Et ma fifille chérie, c'est quoi son truc ?

\- Elle influence les rêves, tu le sais. Voyons ce qu'elle a de changé."

Elspeth se concentra, et _Pop !..._ de petites formes apparurent.

"Euuuh, c'est quoi, ça ?!"

C'était des ours en peluche, tout doux, tout mignons, avec des dessins très colorés sur le ventre.

"Beurk !" fit le Potionniste.

Toutes ces peluches souriantes lui donnaient des aigreurs d'estomac. Et il devint encore plus malade quand il réalisa que ces nounours le regardaient, _lui._

"Severuuuus, tu veux un bisou ?

\- _**Non mais ça va pas ?!**_

\- Oooh, tu as besoin qu'on te témoigne beaucoup d'affection. Attends, on va te faire un câlin.

\- Je-ne-veux-pas-de-câ-lin !

\- Si !

 **\- Non !**

\- Si si si si si !"

Et les peluches se précipitèrent vers un Maître des Potions paniqué qui transplana, suivi aussitôt par ses persécutrices.

"Oups ! fit Elspeth, j'ai créé un gentil rêve qui tourne au cauchemar.

\- Pour Sev, c'est sûr. En attendant, il s'est barré, et on ne saura pas quel est son nouveau Pouvoir.

\- Tout ce que je peux dire, ajouta Nemo, c'est que sa puissance magique a franchi un palier. Il a guéri le paysan et réparé la ruche sans utiliser sa baguette. Sans même les regarder, d'ailleurs.

\- Wow !

\- Papa ?!

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Et toi, qu'as-tu reçu ?

\- Ben, je sais pas.

\- Cela a forcément un rapport avec ta corne...

\- ... ou avec les flammes, dit Elspeth.

\- Les enfants ont raison, renchérit Nemo, il faut voir dans ces deux directions. Tu avais le Pouvoir de communiquer avec ce qui portait des cornes, veux-tu essayer ?

\- Pour ça, faudrait qu'il y ait un cocu dans le coin.

\- Contente-toi des chèvres qui sont sur le chemin."

Le Minotaure eut beau se concentrer, il n'y eut pas plus de communication entre les bêtes et lui que de neurone dans le cerveau de Fudge. Il échoua aussi quand il essaya d'utiliser sa corne restante pour générer des flammes.

"Tente le coup en faisant un geste de la main, peut-être que ça marchera, suggéra Ben-Hur.

\- Tu crois que ça va venir juste en claquant des doigts ?

\- Essaie ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?"

 _Clac !_

"Eh, tu vois, ça marche !

\- Tu parles ! Y'a que quelques étincelles.

\- C'est un début. Continue !"

Ben-Hur avait raison. Les gestes en rapport avec le feu ou les flammes avaient de l'effet. Si le Minotaure mimait l'utilisation d'un briquet, une flammèche apparaissait au-dessus de sa main, s'il semblait porter une torche, une lueur plus grande s'étalait devant lui, et cela ne s'arrêtait pas aux mouvements. Les mots avaient le même Pouvoir. ils s'en rendirent compte quand Alistair s'adressa à Nemo.

"Je voudrais enflammer la vieille souche, là-bas, est-ce que j'ai ton feu vert ?"

Et _Pop !,_ une lumière verte clignota sur la corne restante.

Surpris et ravi, le Minotaure embraya sur la pauvre souche qui, d'un _Whooosh !,_ se retrouva dotée d'une mini-couronne de flammes.

"Hum, un peu rikiki, il devrait y avoir moyen d'augmenter cela. Voyons...

Barbecue.

 _Whooosh !_

Les branches qu'ils avaient stockées pour la cuisson prirent feu, donnant à Alistair un sourire de malade. il poursuivit ses essais, progressant vite, trop vite, et les jeunes s'inquiétaient.

"Bon sang de Dragon ! fit Elspeth, il perd toute mesure. Si ça continue, il va utiliser un Feudeymon."

Le Minotaure n'alla pas jusque là mais, entraîné par ses réussites, tenta un essai _en chanson._

"ALLUMEZ LE FEU !"

 _WHOOOSH !_

 **.**

 **"Alistair, tu n'es qu'un idiot !** avait éructé Nemo, **si Asclépios n'avait pas éteint les flammes,** **toute la presqu'île aurait pu brûler."**

Le Minotaure, penaud, se tenait assis dans un coin éloigné de leur campement. Il méritait cette engueulade, il le savait, ils étaient passés tout près de la catastrophe à cause de lui. Sa mise à l'écart n'était en comparaison qu'une petite punition.

Il était si marri qu'il nota à peine le retour de Severus. Le Sorcier était livide, il portait des traces rouges sur le visage et son regard aurait fait peur à un Epouvantard.

"Pas de commentaires.

\- Mais, Sev...

\- C'était des oursonnes, Alistair... des _oursonnes !..._ Je n'ai pas pu leur échapper et elles m'ont... Aaaargh, elles m'ont fait des bisous !

\- Quelle blagu... Euh, pardon, quelle horreur !

\- Enfin, j'ai pu les semer, soupira-t-il...

Et vous, ça va ? Vous savez pour vos Pouvoirs ?

\- Oh oui, s'écria le Minotaure, l'enthousiasme illuminant ses yeux, et c'est génial ! Surtout le mien.

\- Il semblerait qu'il booste ton moral.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Mon vieux, depuis que je sais, je pète le feu.

 _ **WHOOOSH !**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

Sur la presqu'île, les autochtones crurent qu'une météorite avait survolé leur cité.

Une météorite qui hurlait.

Etrange.

...

* * *

* L'ancienne Tauride correspond à l'actuelle presqu'île de Crimée.

** Pour l'apparition de Tanngrisnir, voir la fic Le Dix-Neuvième Parallèle.


	9. Dix ans plus tard

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR : Christine, tu as raison, Alistair devra réfléchir avant de parler, maintenant.

 **.**

Début de la deuxième partie de l'Histoire.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et la guerre de Troie - Deuxième partie

Dix ans plus tard

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Troie.

La citadelle à l'abri des remparts semblait, aux dires d'Asclépios, une version réduite du Palais des Dieux sur l'Olympe.

Nul doute qu'elle impressionnait.

Pourtant, elle avait ses failles, comme toute œuvre des mortels. Non point matérielles, les pierres étaient inébranlables, mais liées à ses gens. Trois raisons seulement pouvaient la faire tomber : une erreur stratégique de ses guerriers luttant à l'extérieur - ce déshonneur leur avait été épargné jusque là - la trahison interne - impensable ! - et par le fait d'une ruse de l'assaillant. Ce dernier scénario était celui que Zeus lui-même avait choisi, avant que les Parques ne le mettent sur la touche.

Et maintenant c'était à eux, les Voyageurs du Temps, de faire en sorte que cela se réalise.

 **.**

Caché sous un Sort de Désillusion, à côté de l'échoppe d'un bouilleur d'onguents* Severus contemplait l'animation de la cité troyenne. Si un observateur ignorant de la guerre n'avait vu que ces rues enfiévrées, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de là, dans la plaine qui descend vers la mer se battaient et mouraient, pour la sécurité de ladite cité des soldats en armures. Le Sorcier soupira. Ces citoyens bruyants n'étaient pas inconscients et savaient quel Destin leur promettaient les Cieux. Cependant ils parlaient, ils riaient, s'engueulaient sans laisser voir la crainte qu'ils avaient pour leur vie et celles de leurs proches. Le Potionniste les respectait pour cela. C'était une élégance dont bien peu étaient capables.

S'arrachant à ce tableau, il transplana à l'extérieur des murs, derrière un petit temple dont nul guerrier céans n'osait rapprocher les combats. C'était près du Naos que les Voyageurs du Temps avaient établi leur quartier général, avant de décider de la meilleure façon de reprendre le fil de l'Histoire tel qu'ils la connaissaient.

"Eh ben y' aura pas tant que ça de boulot ! s'exclama Alistair qui lisait attentivement, pour une fois, le compte-rendu de leurs observations, même la 'peste' est là."**

En effet, les pions de cette guerre avaient tous survécu, tant du côté troyen que de celui des Grecs, et si ces derniers avaient évité la colère d'Apollon, du fait de son absence, la nature avait pris le relais : une épidémie fauchait la piétaille, ajoutant aux morts du combat.

"Le choléra, murmura Asclépios, ce n'est guère étonnant, vu l'entassement des hommes et l'ignorance des règles d'hygiène. Ma fille serait horrifiée.

\- Ils ont pas de médecins ?

\- Si... poursuivit le Dieu avec réticence, mais jamais auparavant une telle concentration d'hommes n'avait eu lieu. Ces praticiens n'ont aucun point de référence...

\- ... et aucun moyen de soigner les malades.

\- Oui, Severus, du moins tant que nous ne viendrons pas à leur aide."

Et ces mots semblaient coûter beaucoup à l'Immortel. Nemo s'en mordit les lèvres. La confrontation allait se faire plus tôt que prévu.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Ulysse arrive," chuchota Alistair.

Des ombres s'échappa une forme qui vint à leur rencontre. Les ans avaient été cléments envers le Roi d'Ithaque. Il s'était étoffé, et n'avait été doté par le combat que de petites nouvelles cicatrices.

"Heureux de vous revoir, mes amis !" dit-il, non sans un sursaut quand il les vit tous ensemble. Eh oui, les Voyageurs du Temps n'avaient pas vieilli, _eux !_

\- Nous sommes heureux aussi de te voir à nouveau, répondit Nemo, j'aurais aimé que ce soit en de meilleures circonstances. Mais parlons bref ! La maladie ravage vos rangs. Nous pouvons aider à soigner vos guerriers...

\- _Attendez !_ fit le Laërtiade, l'armée est à bout, et des rumeurs courent. Chefs et piétaille croient que des espions ont empoisonné l'eau du fleuve Scamandre que nous puisons pour la cuisine et les ablutions. Ils ne vous connaissent pas. S'ils vous voient soudain apparaître de nulle part, ils croiront que vous êtes les espions en question et vous égorgeront sans sourciller.

\- Brrr, un deuxième sourire, très peu pour moi.

\- Tais-toi, Alistair !" reprit Nemo, le regard orage.

 _Bien, il faudra ruser un peu._

"Cela ne sera pas si facile, donc, mais nous avons un atout : ce qui s'est passé à Aulis. Les gens qui étaient là-bas, à commencer par les chefs, ont vu ma "prestation" en tant que Quasimorderix le devin. Si vous persuadez les vôtres de se réunir, je peux venir et déclarer que la maladie est due à la colère d'Apollon, car Agamemnon n'a pas voulu rendre la captive Chriséis à son père.

\- Mais il l'a fait !

\- _Hein ?!_

\- Punaise, personne lui a filé le scénario ?!

\- **Alistair !...** C'est contrariant, mais rattrapable. Si je peux le menacer de la colère divine pour un autre motif.

\- Le problème, c'est que le devin Calchas lui a déjà offert ses services, souffla Ulysse, il doit venir cette nuit.

\- C'est de la concurrence déloyale !

 _ **\- Alistair, ferme-là !...**_

Peu importe au fond, ce cher "collègue" n'arrivera jamais jusqu'à la tente d'Agamemnon. Severus ?

\- Oui Nemo ?

\- Que faisais-tu quand tu voulais te débarrasser de Trelawney, à Poudlard ?"

A voir le sourire carnassier du Potionniste, la réponse n'était pas gentille gentille.

 **.**

"Tu diras ce que tu voudras, Sev, mais un devin qui ne voit pas venir l'embrouille, c'est au mieux une faute professionnelle...

\- ... ou un bon calcul. Les Voyants risquaient gros, à l'époque, ils pouvaient être tués si ce qu'ils disaient déplaisait à leur commanditaire.

\- D'accord, ça calme !"

Le Minotaure ramena sur l'homme une peau de mouton qui le protègerait de la fraîcheur nocturne. Désillusionnés, Severus et lui avaient suivi Ulysse vers la grotte où Calchas séjournait et le trio avait facilement persuadé ce dernier de boire un flacon unidose de Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Depuis, le devin dormait et Nemo allait pouvoir entrer en scène.

"Et pourquoi je ne peux pas l'accompagner comme à Aulis ?" avait dans le temple protesté sans réfléchir Harry.

Ulysse avait répondu lui-même en riant.

" Vous auriez du mal à expliquer le fait que vous n'avez pas vieilli en dix ans.

\- Tandis que Nemo, ou plutôt Quasimorderix, a tant de rides qu'un peu plus, un peu moins...

 _ **\- J'te r'mercie, Minotaure à la manque, ce-n'est-qu'une-apparence !**_

\- A ce propos, fit Asclépios en toute innocence, il faudrait modifier un détail pour suggérer quand même le passage du temps."

Ce qu'il ajouta, ou plutôt enleva, avec un grand sourire.

"Severus... je hais ton ancêtre ! murmura Nemo, maintenant je suis complètement chauve."

\- Avec pourtant une barbe très longue et très fournie.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, avait raillé Alistair, si tu rentres au vingtième siècle sous cette forme, tu n'auras pas besoin de chiffons pour nettoyer les tables du Bar."

 _SBAFF !_

Nemo n'avait pas la force d'une Créature mais cette claque sur la nuque, le Minotaure la sentit passer.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Pourquoi... commença Severus

\- ... t'ai-je demandé de m'accompagner ? Il me fallait un bras secourable. Je suis censé être un très vieil homme qui a besoin qu'on soutienne ses pas.

\- D'accord, mais pourquoi _moi ?_

\- Si j'avais pris Asclépios, je l'aurais étranglé. Alistair, idem. Elspeth, je préfère qu'elle reste dans l'ombre, Harry... lui n'est plus dans le jeu.

\- Et Ben-Hur ?

\- Il reste en couverture. Sa super-vitesse peut nous sortir des ennuis éventuels."

Le Potionniste hocha la tête. C'était bien pensé. Sauf que lui aurait remplacé 'éventuels' par 'quasi certains'.

Le duo se rendit à un train de sénateur vers la tente du Roi d'Argos où ils pénétrèrent, dès que le rusé Ulysse leur fit signe d'entrer. A les voir, plusieurs chefs s'étonnèrent, à commencer par le premier d'entre eux.

"J'attendais le devin Calchas, fit Agamemnon.

\- Il est en R.T.T. ; je le remplace.

\- Je te reconnais, tu es Quasimorderix. Par Athéna, les ans ont pesé sur ta tête !"

 _Ne pas répliquer, surtout ne-pas-répliquer._

"Tu as raison, Roi des Achéens, finit par dire le vrai-faux devin, mais mon cerveau est tel qu'en ma jeunesse. Et les Dieux m'ont révélé le moyen de stopper l'épidémie.

\- Parle !

\- D'abord, il te faudra rendre au père de Chriséis les joyaux que tu as pris à son temple sans que nul ne le sache."

Le Roi blêmit, tandis que les autres chefs riaient sous cape.

"Ensuite, tu autoriseras mon compagnon, Severus, qui est un grand guérisseur, à œuvrer avec les médecins du camp pour éradiquer la peste.

 _ **\- Qui nous dit qu'il est bien cela ?**_

 _ **\- On ne le connait pas. Qui nous dit qu'il n'est pas un espion ?!"**_

En un instant la foule avait hurlé sa peur et ses fantasmes. Ulysse avait raison, les gens étaient au bord d'opérer un lynchage. Severus s'efforça de garder son calme et saisit dans sa poche un Gallion bien particulier.

.

Au dehors, un Gallion identique chauffait dans la main de Harry, délivrant son message.

"En avant pour le grand spectacle, fit-il, _**SPERO PATRONUM !"**_

.

Sous la tente les gens s'étaient tus, médusés par le cerf de lumière qui venait d'apparaître face à eux. Le Patronus trotta doucement vers Severus et glissa son cou sous sa main, acceptant ses caresses. Les Achéens, qui avaient reconnu la bête, perdirent alors toute agressivité.

"Cet homme a la faveur d'Artémis et de son frère Apollon, n'eut aucun mal à les convaincre Ulysse, il sauvera notre armée, n'ayez crainte !"

De ce moment, les choses allèrent dans le bon sens pour le duo des Voyageurs du Temps. La foule s'empressa autour d'eux, voulant toucher le protégé des enfants de Zeus. Agamemnon fit cesser cette idolâtrie en les menant à l'écart où patientaient deux hommes dont les traits semblaient familiers au Potionniste.

"Venez ! Vous serez hébergés par les troupes de Tricca, puisque c'est d'eux que viennent nos deux médecins ici présents."

Severus les fixa, et son visage perdit quelques couleurs.

"Je vous présente Machaon et Podalire. Ce sont les fils de...

\- Je sais qui ils sont, répliqua le Sorcier... ce sont les petits-enfants d'Apollon,

par son fils Asclépios."

...

* * *

* _Les bouilleurs d'onguents_ était le nom que l'on donnait aux parfumeurs, dans la Grèce antique.

** Les Grecs de cette époque nommaient 'peste' toute épidémie, quelle qu'elle soit.

 **.**

 **Eh oui, les deux fils aînés d'Asclépios font partie de l'armée d'Agamemnon. Et je ne l'ai pas inventé, c'est dans le texte d'Homère.**


	10. Le Sang en nos veines - Part 1

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR Christine : oui, Asclépios se faisait du souci pour ses fils, et les relations entre eux et Severus ne seront pas simples. A moins que la médecine ne les rapproche.

 **.**

Un chapitre où Severus se fait une nouvelle amie et où Alistair va rendre une visite assez spéciale à Achille.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et la guerre de Troie - Deuxième partie

Le sang en nos veines - Part 1

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _L'enfoiré !_

Severus Snape ne jurait pas souvent et laissait rarement déborder sa colère, mais _là..._

S'il avait eu sous la main son ancêtre, les tympans de celui-ci auraient explosé sous la charge de ses reproches. Merlin, comment avait-il osé ne pas lui dire que ses deux fils, Machaon et Podalire, faisaient partie des guerriers Achéens ? Pourquoi l'avait-il caché ?

 _Severus_

Son souffle était coupé, le sang bourdonnait à ses oreilles et sur leur socle les torches altéraient leur éclat, l'ôtant de la réalité. Son esprit descendait marche à marche vers l'hybris sans qu'il n'y puisse rien.*

"Severus..."

Une main s'abattit sur son poignet.

 _Qui ose empêcher mon courroux ?!_ **Aïe !**

Quelqu'un avait pincé son bras avec rudesse. Non, c'était plus douloureux que cela, c'était...

une piqûre ?

Le Maître des Potions reprit ses sens. Il était toujours dans la tente d'Agamemnon, face aux deux fils d'Asclépios et Nemo tenait son bras, un bras où s'accrochait une guêpe, celle qui l'avait piquée.

"Bon, tu te calmes ? murmura le vieil homme à son oreille, parce que je n'ai pas envie de faire faire des heures supplémentaires à Madame Pomfresh.

\- Madame Pomfresh ?!

\- C'est ainsi que j'ai surnommé cette guêpe. Elle m'accompagne depuis six jours. Et avant que tu ne le demandes, oui, je commande _aussi_ aux guêpes, en fait, à tous les Hyménoptères."**

Severus allait répliquer quand il réalisa une chose : à l'exception des médecins, les autres Achéens ne faisaient pas attention à leurs personnes. La peur les habitait, comme s'ils avaient rencontré Hadès en personne.

"C'est à cause de toi, chuchota encore plus bas Nemo, ta Magie a provoqué un mini-tremblement de terre."

De fait, le grondement souterrain faisait encore vibrer piquets et toiles fragiles, et il fallut un recours immédiat de Severus à l'Occlumancie pour l'apaiser. Il passa la main sur ses yeux : Merlin, il était dans un sale état ! Aussi faible que s'il avait passé trois jours sans manger ni dormir. C'était... c'était le Pouvoir d'ébranleur de la terre de Poséidon. Comme il était lié à Alistair, petit-fils du précédent, il y avait accès. Seulement, en user demandait beaucoup d'énergie, plus que ne pouvait en avoir un mortel...

Heureusement que Nemo l'avait arrêté avant un épuisement fatal.

"Bien, fit ce dernier en s'adressant aux Asclépiades, si nous allions dans vos quartiers ?!"

Malgré les questions qui envahissaient leur tête, les deux médecins acquiescèrent et sortirent de la tente royale, montrant la voie jusqu'à leur campement. Les Voyageurs du Temps les suivirent, sans que l'on ne sache qui soutenait le plus l'autre. La guêpe revint voleter devant leurs yeux, s'attirant un regard noir de Severus.

"Madame Pomfresh... commença-t-il.

 _bzzzzz bzzzzzzzz zzzt !_

 _-_?!

\- Elle te demande de l'appeler Poppy, précisa Nemo.

\- Je ne veux pas devenir familier avec une disciple des piqûres !

\- Fais un effort, Severus, sinon elle va être triste et elle va pleurer - pardon, bzzzizzziter - dans mon oreille,

et cela n'a rien d'agréable."

Les yeux ronds, le Potionniste hésita, mais, après tout, il avait déjà sympathisé avec des animaux ou des Créatures hybrides des plus étranges, alors, une guêpe.

"D'accord... _Poppy !"_

 _ **BZZZZZZZ !**_

"Nemo ?!

\- Oui ?

\- Veux-tu bien lui dire de quitter mon sourcil droit ? J'en ai besoin pour impressionner les gens."

Le vieil homme tenta de garder son sérieux mais échoua au bout de quelques secondes, de même que les fils d'Asclépios qui avaient suivi la scène, avec d'abord de l'incrédulité puis un certain amusement. Sans le vouloir, Severus Snape avait brisé la glace entre lui et les deux derniers mortels de sa famille de sang.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Au dehors,_

"Alors, tu les vois ? fit la voix cassée d'Alistair à celle qui était perchée sur ses épaules.

\- Oui, répondit Elspeth, ils viennent de sortir de la tente d'Agamemnon. Ils partent en direction des bateaux, en compagnie de deux hommes que je n'arrive pas à identifier.

\- On verra ça plus tard, vint la réponse assourdie, descend tout de suite !

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que tu as tes jambes autour de mon cou et que tu m'étrangles.

\- Oh pardon !"

La jeune fille se hâta de retrouver le sol et le Minotaure put enfin respirer.

"Aaaah, ça fait du bien ! fit ce dernier d'une voix maintenant claire.

\- Pas si fort, chuchota Harry... Regardez, Ulysse se détache des autres Grecs, il vient vers nous."

En effet, le Roi d'Ithaque avait quitté ses compagnons d'arme et s'apprêtait à rejoindre les Voyageurs du Temps quand quelqu'un l'arrêta.

"Zut, un enquiquineur !

\- Mais pas n'importe lequel, précisa Ben-Hur, je le reconnais, c'est Achille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il est pas censé bouder dans sa tente ?

\- Si, sauf que dans cette réalité, Agamemnon ne lui a pas pris Briséis, donc, il n'a pas de raison de bouder.

\- Ah flûte, c'est vrai, mais alors... ça va _encore_ changer le cours de l'Histoire !"

Le Minotaure avait raison. Si Achille participait aux combats, la victoire des Grecs serait bien plus précoce qu'attendue, et les Voyageurs du Temps auraient échoué dans leur mission : faire que le scénario de la guerre suive le texte de l'Iliade, dans les grandes lignes, sinon dans les détails.

Contrariés, ils virent le fils de Pélée prendre congé et peu après, Ulysse vint les rejoindre.

"Oh oui ! confirma ce dernier, Achille est un modèle pour l'armée. Sans lui, nous ne pourrions faire face aux soldats Troyens dirigés par Hector sans d'énormes pertes en hommes, piques, épées et armures.

\- Armures ? Tiens tiens, ça me donne une idée. Peux-tu m'indiquer les quartiers d'Achille ? Je vais lui rendre une petite visite."

Le Minotaure ne voulut pas dévoiler son plan mais à voir sa tête, cela s'annonçait amusant.

Sans doute pas pour tout le monde.

.

Achille, Roi des Myrmidons, était très content de lui. Non seulement chaque jour apportait de nouveaux combats qui ajoutait à sa gloire, mais la Destinée le comblait de ses bienfaits : or, joyaux, armes de prix et belles captives. Oui, le fils de Pélée et de la Déesse Thétis pouvait remercier les Cieux. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des Mondes, et...

"Toc toc toc !

 _ **\- Qui ose me déranger ?**_

\- Un envoyé de la D.G.C.C.R.F.A.D., fit une forme que le guerrier ne pouvait qu'apercevoir de l'intérieur de sa tente.

\- La _quoi ?!_

 _-_ La D.G.C.C.R.F.A.D. !... La **D** irection **G** énérale du **C** ontrôle des **C** onneries et de la **R** épression des **F** raudes aux **A** rtefacts **D** ivins."

Achille sauta sur ses pieds et fonça vers son étrange visiteur.

Plus qu'étrange, en effet.

Il avait affaire à...

"... un _Minotaure ?!_

\- Bien vu, z'avez dix sur dix aux mirettes, pas besoin d'lunettes !... Bon, plaisanterie mise à part, je peux entrer ?"

Stupéfait, le Péléide ne put que reculer pour permettre à la Créature de passer.

"Suite à de nombreuses plaintes concernant des contrefaçons, je suis ici pour contrôler votre armure et votre épée.

\- **Quoi ?!** Elles... elles ont été forgées par Héphaïstos lui-même !

\- C'est ce qu'on vous a dit, mais en êtes-vous sûr ?

\- On me l'a certifié !

\- Ah là là, si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai entendu ces mots, et combien de fois ça s'est avéré faux.

\- Mais...

\- Vous vous êtes fait livrer par Amazones ?

\- Euh... oui.

\- Elles sont souvent trompées par des producteurs peu scrupuleux. Venez, on va procéder à des vérifications."

Et Alistair entraîna le pauvre homme vers le fond de sa tente, où se trouvaient ses possessions.

"Tout d'abord, l'épée... eh ben, mes Aïeux, c'est pas de l'acier trempé !

\- Du quoi ?

\- Pardon, ça n'a pas encore été inventé. J'veux dire, c'est pas du bronze de haute qualité.

Regardez !"

Le Minotaure mordit la lame et celle-ci se fissura.

"Assurément il n'y a pas là les dix pour cent d'étain ajouté normalement au cuivre pour faire du bronze.

\- J'ai été trompé !

\- Il semblerait.

Bon, passons maintenant à l'armure !"

L'Homme-Taureau utilisa la Magie des Sorciers pour modifier en douce quelques détails.

"Là, une inscription... Ah les voleurs ! C'est du plaqué, de la camelote.

\- J'ai combattu avec de la camelote ?

\- Ouaip ! Vous avez eu de la chance jusque là mais ça durera pas, surtout si vous affrontez le Troyen Hector.

\- Misère !"

Alistair profita du désarroi de l'Achéen pour ruiner totalement l'armure en apposant ses doigts dessus et en chuchotant un _Chauffe, Marcel !_ Le métal se mit aussitôt à fondre. Achille poussa un cri étranglé et s'évanouit.

"Désolé, Chichille, mais je fais ça pour que tout se déroule comme prévu. Tu demanderas à ta mère d'aller voir Héphaïstos, pour qu'il te fournisse une autre armure. Et comme le Dieu- Forgeron roupille lui aussi en Olympe..."

Prévenant, le Minotaure posa une couverture de laine sur les épaules du guerrier et soupira.

Il n'avait réparé _qu'un_ enchaînement de l'Histoire.

Les autres arrangements ne seraient peut-être pas si faciles à effectuer.

...

* * *

*Hybris, ou Hubris, était chez les Grecs anciens un sentiment violent provoqué par la passion et/ou l'orgueil, qui entraîne un désir de vengeance. On peut le traduire aussi par le mot "démesure".

** Les Hyménoptères sont un ordre d'insectes dont font parties les abeilles et les guêpes.

Achille est appelé Péléide, car il est le fils du Roi Pélée.


	11. Le Sang en nos veines - Part 2

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR : Christine, Poppy la guêpe sera très utile à nos amis

 **.**

 **N d'A : Je fais une pause pendant les fêtes, rendez-vous le jeudi 3 janvier pour la suite.**

 **.**

Dans ce chapitre, Asclépios se révèle retors, et Alistair se prend pour Zorba le Grec.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et la guerre de Troie - Le sang en nos veines -Part 2

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Si Alistair était satisfait de lui et de la tournure des événements, ce n'était pas le cas de Severus, bien qu'il fît bonne figure auprès de ses - Merlin, il ne savait même pas comment les nommer ! - grands frères, oncles lointains ou ancêtres perdus dans les brumes du passé. Ne voulant pas les stresser plus qu'ils ne l'étaient, il avait fait taire l'orage qui couvait dans ses yeux. Il n'était pas en colère contre eux, après tout. Le Sorcier en voulait au Destin, aux Dieux Majeurs, qui pour une fois n'y étaient pour rien et surtout... surtout à Asclépios, qui lui avait caché le fait que ses fils guerroyaient eux aussi sous les remparts de Troie.

 _Si je lui mets la main dessus..._

Son souhait fut exaucé à la seconde où Podalire souleva la peau de bœuf qui masquait l'entrée de leur tente.

"Par... par la lyre d'Apollon ! balbutia celui-ci en changeant de couleur.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Machaon.

\- Hadès a ouvert les portes de l'au-delà."

Inquiet, le chirurgien poussa son frère de côté pour voir la raison d'une affirmation si terrible et blanchit tout autant.

"Père..."

Le Dieu de la Guérison était assis au fond, tout près du brasero qui éclairait la scène d'une lueur sourde qui ajoutait à l'ambiance funèbre.

Et Severus était bien près d'en rajouter une couche.

"Asseyez-vous, fit l'Immortel, j'ai à vous parler."

 **.**

L'explication se fit dans un silence ébahi pour les uns, glacial pour un certain Potionniste et un tantinet blasé pour Nemo qui en avait vu d'autres. A la fin, les deux médecins étaient encore perturbés, mais plus par la Transformation de leur père en Divinité que par la mission extraordinaire que les Parques avaient confiée aux Voyageurs du Temps. Leur famille avait beau descendre de Zeus en personne, ils ne s'y attendaient pas.

Severus mit à profit ce flottement pour les observer de près : Machaon, l'aîné, avait le regard sûr de celui qui décide vite, reflet sans doute de sa double qualité de chirurgien et de guerrier. Podalire... bien qu'également versé dans l'art de la guerre, mettait dans tous ses mouvements une douceur inattendue et prenait sans en avoir l'air le temps d'analyser le langage corporel des gens. Le Sorcier appréciait cette dernière faculté. Les Grecs disaient : "Connais-toi toi-même !", lui ajoutait "Et les autres autant que toi." Il aimait cette parenté d'esprit.

"Pas seulement d'esprit.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le lien de parenté, Severus, précisa Asclépios, tu es de la lignée de Podalire. Ce n'est guère étonnant, compte tenu de vos capacités."

Les obsidiennes du Maître des Potions effleurèrent le bleu porcelaine des yeux de son ancêtre. L'homme avait une qualité rare : il alliait force tranquille et gentillesse. Quand il comprit cela, Severus eut comme un vertige. Ces qualités n'étaient guère prisées dans la désespérance de Cokeworth, sa ville natale, ce chaudron du Diable où les gamins rejouaient la brutalité qu'ils subissaient de leurs parents. S'il avait pu, comme le Médecin, grandir dans un lieu paisible et au milieu d'une famille aimante, peut-être... peut-être qu'il aurait pu devenir lui aussi quelqu'un de serein, au lieu de tomber dans la fatalité de sa naissance.

Ayant baissé le regard, Severus sursauta quand Podalire vint à lui, les mains tendues.

"Bienvenue, au nom de Zeus Xenios, Maître de l'Hospitalité... bienvenue dans ta famille !"

Nul besoin de Légilimencie pour savoir qu'il le pensait vraiment. Et nul besoin de le voir pour deviner le sourire en coin d'Asclépios qui avait, par petites touches, désamorcé la colère du Sorcier, avec un talent digne de Salazar Serpentard en personne.

On ne pouvait rivaliser avec trois mille ans d'expérience.

L'enfoiré !

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Dans ses quartiers Achille avait retrouvé conscience rapidement, mais avec le moral dans l'équivalent antique des chaussettes. Alistair, se sentant coupable, était resté près de lui et, ne sachant que faire, pour trouver une idée fouinait dans les possessions du guerrier.

C'est ainsi qu'il tomba sur une jarre qui lui arrivait à la taille et d'où s'échappaient des arômes alléchants.

"C'est du vin qui vient de l'île de Samos, répondit Achille à la question muette du Minotaure, son goût est agréable, il n'est point trop faussé par les aromates que l'on y met.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ?!" fit un Alistair cachant très mal son intérêt.

L'homme lui désigna des coupes à anses et une pichet qui servait de mesure.

 _Aaah ça, ça va changer les idées de Chichille !_ pensa l'Homme-Taureau, _et je tiendrais compagnie au breuvage... pardon, je_ _ **lui**_ _tiendrais compagnie._

Il servit une demi-coupe au Péléide et une pleine pour lui,

qui furent suivies par beaucoup d'autres.

D'habitude, Alistair tenait bien le vin mais il avait oublié que dans la Grèce Antique, la teneur en alcool de cette boisson était bien plus forte qu'aujourd'hui.

Ce qui fit que...

 **.**

"Mais pourquoi le chemin tangue comme ça ?"

Le Minotaure se posait cette question alors qu'il essayait de quitter - discrètement - le camp Achéen pour retrouver ses enfants et Ben-Hur derrière le vieux temple. Il n'eut même pas le loisir de le faire, il s'écroula entre deux tentes, à la merci du premier guerrier venu qui ne manquerait pas d'alerter l'armée toute entière.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Dix minutes auparavant._

"Ce n'est pas normal, grommela Ben-Hur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarde la plaine et le campement, Harry, tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ?

\- Eh bien, la majorité des feux sont éteints... mais cela n'a pas d'importance pour surveiller les alentours, la lune est presque pleine et elle éclaire tout.

\- Pas pour longtemps, regarde vers la mer."

Ben avait raison, des nuages portés par le vent du Sud s'apprêtaient à envahir le ciel à toute vitesse et à transformer les lieux baignés de lumière en ténèbres.

"Les Troyens connaissent les moindres variations de leur météo. Si j'étais Hector, leur Chef, j'en profiterais.

\- Merlin, ils vont attaquer... réalisa le Gryffondor

\- ... et nos pères sont toujours là-bas, souffla Elspeth, il faut les faire revenir.

\- T'as une idée pour ça ?

\- Oui, Ben, je vais envoyer Aureus prévenir Asclépios. Pour papa Alistair, il faudra le chercher nous-mêmes."

Le Serpent dépêché auprès de son ancien Maître, le trio s'avança d'ombre en ombre jusqu'au camp des Achéens.

 **.**

"Il est là, il roupille," chuchota Elspeth.

Ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à trouver le Minotaure mais leur chance s'arrêtait là : impossible de le réveiller, ou de le soulever d'un _Levi Corpus._ Alistair semblait cloué à la terre.

"Sans doute la Magie des lieux qui interfère avec la nôtre.

\- Dans ce cas, autant utiliser le Pouvoir que m'a donné Eole. Je vais créer une situation à partir du rêve le plus cher de Papa.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Tu vas voir !"

Elle fit apparaître un homme qui portait dans ses mains un instrument à cordes.

"Un bouzouki, murmura Ben-Hur... Je sais ! Tu vas lui demander de jouer l'air le plus célèbre du film 'Zorba le Grec', c'est le morceau préféré d'Alistair.

\- Tout juste ! Si cela ne le réveille pas..."

 _ **Ta-da, Ta-da-da-da !**_

Les premières notes accomplirent le miracle : le Minotaure ouvrit les yeux et se leva d'un bond.

Et là, tout partit en vrille. La formidable silhouette étendit ses bras et commença à déplacer ses jambes avec lenteur.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

\- Il danse le sirtaki.

\- Il danse le... _mais c'est pas le moment, nom d'un Strangulot en boîte !_

 _-_ Je sais, fit l'Enquêteur, mais visiblement notre cher Minotaure ne se contrôle plus."

Il avait raison, l'Homme-Taureau était en transe et pas prêt d'arrêter sa chorégraphie, mais bientôt le trio eut d'autres sujets d'inquiétude. Les Achéens sortaient de leur sommeil et de leur tente, et, tout près, on devinait l'éclat d'armes à peine cachées.

"Les Troyens sont là. Bon sang, j'aurais aimé avoir tort, pour une fois. _Harry, rends-nous invisibles !"_

Malgré cela, le trio fut bousculé par un petit commando dont le Chef fonçait vers le Minotaure.

"C'est... c'est Enée, il va massacrer Alistair !"

Eh non, car aussitôt que le Prince Troyen arriva dans son champ de vision, l'Homme-Taureau l'agrippa par le bras pour l'entraîner dans ses dérives. Le problème, pour le nouveau venu, était sa différence de taille avec le Minotaure ; celui-ci le traînait plus qu'il ne le guidait.

 **"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!"**

Le grand Ajax, fils de Télamon, accourait en furie mais n'eut pas plus de chance, il fut scotché aux deux danseurs. Et par là-même le malheur du Prince Troyen s'accrut, vu qu'il était entre deux êtres de haute taille.

"Ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol !

\- On s'en fout ! La musique a accéléré, si cela continue, on est bon pour ramasser Papa à la petite pelle et à la balayette.

\- Ben ?

 _\- Nemo, Sev, enfin !_

\- Désolé, ce cher Aureus sifflait si vite qu'Asclépios avait du mal à le comprendre.

\- Plus tard les raisons du retard, il y a urgence ! coupa Harry, Elspeth a conjuré le rêve d'Alistair et maintenant, il ne peut s'arrêter de danser.

\- Oh, _ça ?!_ fit le Potionniste en haussant un sourcil,

ce sera vite réglé."

 _ **SBAFF !**_

Severus assomma le musicien. La danse frénétique s'arrêta dans les gémissements de douleur de la dizaine de guerriers piégés avec le Minotaure. Celui-ci, par contre, semblait plus contrarié que fatigué.

"Mais, Sev, mon p'tit chou, pourquoi t'as arrêté la zike ?!"

Je vous laisse imaginer la réponse du p'tit chou en question.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Des heures plus tard, à l'aube._

"Mon cœur est partagé à votre sujet, dit Agamemnon aux Voyageurs du Temps devant le Conseil des Chefs, vous avez failli nous faire perdre nos meilleurs guerriers à cause d'un Maléfice...

\- ... et ce même Maléfice vous a sauvé d'une attaque troyenne, susurra Nemo.

\- C'est bien pour cela que vous êtes encore libres, répondit le Monarque, mais, par Athéna, faites en sorte que cela n'arrive plus jamais !"

L'équipe fut jetée dehors plus que raccompagnée et ses membres s'égayèrent dans les allées du camp, sous l'œil mi-inquiet, mi-goguenard des Achéens. Ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre le Temple quand quelqu'un dans leur dos les héla :

"Attendez !

\- Podalire ? s'étonna Severus.

\- Tu avais raison. J'ai examiné les sentinelles qui devaient surveiller les feux, hier. Elles ont été plongées dans un sommeil artificiel qui a permis que ceux-ci soient éteints.

\- Ce qui veut dire que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines.

Il y a un traitre dans ce camp !"

...


	12. La blessure empoisonnée

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, c'est vrai, la tête du "p'tit chou" Severus était à voir.

 **.**

Dans ce chapitre, on court sus à un Dieu, et Severus échappe à un attentat.

 **Nd'A : les phrases en italiques sont des extraits du texte même de l'Iliade.**

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et la guerre de Troie - La blessure empoisonnée

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Sur l'ordre de Nemo, Severus et les siens avaient commencé l'enquête au cœur de l'armée achéenne, principalement en demandant au Roi Agamemnon s'ils pouvaient interroger les sentinelles trouvées endormies à côté des feux éteints. Le frère de Ménélas avait acquiescé. Pour lui, tout valait mieux que de trouver ces Magiciens dans ses pattes. Il en avait même exempté de combat les deux médecins qui s'étaient liés d'amitié avec eux.

Ce qui fit qu'une heure plus tard, alors que les guerriers allaient à la bataille, les Voyageurs du Temps et les deux fils d'Asclépios tenaient conseil sous la tente de ces derniers.

"C'est étrange, songea Machaon, certaines sentinelles marchaient comme si elles avaient aux jambes d'anciennes fractures mal ressoudées...

\- ... je vois ce que tu veux dire, poursuivit son frère, mais je penche plutôt pour un poison qui provoquerait une paralysie partielle des membres, ou peut-être un Maléfice.

\- Qu'en dis-tu, Severus ?"

Le Sorcier leva les yeux d'une tâche rouge sur un morceau de tissu.

"Vos observations sont justes, et je peux ajouter une chose : ces hommes ont été affaiblis par deux moyens coordonnés, magique et chimique, et tous les deux très mal dosés. L'un de ces soldats s'est mis à saigner du nez et j'ai prélevé cet échantillon, fit-il en désignant le tissu, ce qui m'a permis cette conclusion.

\- Aha ! dit Alistair, y'a un enquiquineur à Pouvoir là-dessous ?

\- Sans aucun doute, mais je ne comprends pas ce peu de maîtrise. Les Dieux, même en colère, ne seraient pas si inconséquents.

\- A part Dionysos quand il a trop bu.

\- Je doute que ton ami ajoute de l'extrait de pavot dans ses coupes de vin. Oui oui, confirma le Sorcier, il y a des traces d'opium dans cet échantillon de sang.

\- Du Népenthès ***** , traduisit Asclépios pour ses fils visiblement perdus.

\- Ce breuvage est quasi inconnu ici, murmura Podalire, qui a bien pu s'en procurer ?

\- Quelqu'un pour qui la distance n'est rien, c'est-à-dire une Divinité mineure. Un Satyre, peut-être...

\- Non, Alistair, arrête de voir des Satyres dans tous les coins ! Le Sort de Dispersion qui allait avec la drogue est d'un autre niveau.

\- Alors il n'y a que deux réponses plausibles : Morphée ou Hypnos, le Dieu du Sommeil. Le Pavot est leur fleur. Le premier... j'en doute, il s'occupe des rêves, le second, par contre, est coutumier de ce genre de fait.

\- Exact ! fit Asclépios, il a même déjà endormi Zeus, à la demande de Héra, alors quelques mortels, ce n'est rien pour lui.

\- Un interrogatoire s'impose, ricana Ben-Hur, il crèche où, l'Homo Ça Pionce ?

\- Sur l'île de Lemnos, dans un Palais de marbre noir où la lumière du jour ne pénètre pas.

\- Pourquoi on tombe jamais sur un méchant qui vit sur un toit-terrasse ?

\- _La ferme !"_ gronda Nemo.

Ben et Alistair se figèrent.

"Vous irez tous les deux le voir...

\- Chouette ! firent-ils en chœur.

\- ... avec quelqu'un d'adulte pour vous chaperonner.

\- Maieuuuh !

\- Elspeth, tu les accompagneras.

\- Père, c'est le monde à l'envers, s'exclama Podalire, il... il ne peut être sérieux ?!

\- Si tu connaissais ces deux zigotos, tu ne poserais pas la question.

\- Ah ben, merci ! s'indigna Alistair.

\- Suffit ! dit Severus, partez dès maintenant avec Massacre. Il faut que vous mettiez la main sur ce Dieu du Sommeil."

Ils partirent dans la minute, sur le Chien des Enfers redevenu tapis volant.

"Trois personnes, c'est un peu limite pour affronter un Dieu, non ? demanda Harry.

\- Hypnos n'est pas du genre belliqueux, et je crois que ta sœur a déjà une idée derrière la tête pour le contrer."

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux vers l'horizon où avait disparu le commando volant. C'était vrai, Elspeth avait toujours des pensées tordues, mais efficaces, pour parvenir à ses fins. Une vraie Serpentarde refoulée. Le Choixpeau avait d'ailleurs hésité à l'y mettre.

Il aurait dû.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Les minutes avaient fui, et le disque solaire avait presque atteint son zénith quand des clameurs se firent entendre aux abords du camp, dérangeant Severus et sa famille dans une énième discussion sur les blessures et la manière de les soigner. Pris dans leur débat, ils n'y auraient guère fait attention si le brouhaha ne s'était pas rapproché d'eux.

"Qui fait tant de bruit ?

\- C'est Talthybios, répondit Podalire à son frère, il se dirige vers nous."

En effet, le guerrier couvert de sueur et de sang marchait à longues enjambées au travers de la troupe des deux frères, droit sur Machaon.

 _S'arrêtant près de lui, il dit ces mots qui ont des ailes : "Lève-toi, Asclépiade, Agamemnon t'appelle, le puissant, pour que tu vois Ménélas, vaillant chef des Achéens, qu'a blessé d'une flèche quelqu'un qui connaît les arcs, un Troyen ou un Lycien ; gloire pour lui, pour nous, deuil."_

Le chirurgien partit immédiatement, Severus et les autres suivirent. _Ils arrivèrent là où était le blond Ménélas, blessé et, réunis autour de lui, tous les seigneurs en cercle._

Machaon grimaça dès qu'il vit la flèche plantée dans l'épaule, à la jointure avec le bras. Le Roi de Sparte ne semblait pas en danger de mort immédiate, mais le soigner se révélait des plus délicats, et si la pâleur de l'homme était un bon indice...

"La flèche était empoisonnée, murmura Severus, par une toxine."

Tous blêmirent. L'espoir d'une guérison s'éloignait à chaque battement de cœur qui envoyait le poison dans l'organisme.

"Et si..." songea le Maître des Potions.

D'un geste, il sortir sa baguette et avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir il lança un Sortilège sur le corps affaibli.

"Que... qu'as-tu fait ?!

\- Je lui ai envoyé une variante d'un Sort de Gèle-Flamme. Cela stoppera la progression du mal.

\- Comment ?

\- En isolant la toxine. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas l'évacuer pour autant.

\- Je m'en charge ! affirma Asclépios, mes enfants, soutenez Ménélas, s'il vous plaît, et faites en sorte qu'il bouge le moins possible."

Ils comprirent la nécessité des instructions quand le Roi de Sparte se tordit sous leurs doigts. Le plaquant au sol, ils réussirent à l'empêcher de s'agiter, et bientôt sortirent de la blessure des grains minuscules semblables à des cristaux de glace qui emportaient la mort loin du blessé.

"Louée soit votre famille, s'écria Agamemnon, les yeux embués, vous avez sauvé mon frère !

\- Pas encore tout à fait, soupira Asclépios, il nous faut enlever la flèche et refermer la plaie avant de chanter victoire.

\- Je vais le faire," dit simplement Severus.

Le Dieu fixa son descendant.

"Tu as déjà soigné ton fils dans de pareilles circonstances**. Va, j'ai confiance en toi."

Avec un demi-sourire, le Potioniste acquiesça et appela justement Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda celui-ci.

\- Rendre les chairs invisibles autour de la pointe de flèche."

Le Gryffondor n'y parvint pas, mais donna au corps une transparence qui permit de bien voir comment le métal s'était enfoncé dans l'épaule.

"Votre frère a de la chance, Roi d'Argos, le nerf n'est pas touché. Il pourra bientôt reprendre la bataille."

Ces derniers mots soulagèrent infiniment Agamemnon et ses compagnons d'armes. A Severus qui s'en étonnait, Asclépios fit cette réflexion désabusée.

"Que veux-tu, ici, la valeur d'un homme se mesure à sa capacité à se battre. Un Ménélas infirme l'aurait destiné à la mort noire.

\- La quoi ?

\- La mort noire. C'est-à-dire une fin de vie sans gloire, sans hauts faits ancrés dans la mémoire collective. Le même destin que la populace. Impensable !"

Le Potionniste soupira. Par bien des côtés, ces chefs de guerre lui rappelaient les Sang-Pur du monde sorcier.

Peut-être que cette façon de penser était une constante des classes dirigeantes, quelle que soit l'époque.

Déprimant.

 **.**

D'un Evanesco, il fit disparaître la pointe de flèche. Machaon appliqua aussitôt sur la plaie l'onguent que le sage Centaure Chiron avait jadis donné à son père.

"Il guérira, fit ce dernier, quelques jours de repos et il n'y aura plus qu'une cicatrice discrète."

 **.**

Severus allait se relever et quitter les lieux quand il se passa un phénomène étrange.

Tout son être se figea.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, personne ne le comprit vraiment, pas même Nemo qui observait pourtant le Potionniste.

En deux secondes celui-ci plongea sur l'épée à terre de Ménélas, la saisit et dans le même mouvement se redressa tout en tournant sur lui-même.

On entendit le bruit d'un choc, et un objet mortel fila loin d'eux.

Une autre flèche,

qui aurait tué le Sorcier s'il n'avait eu ce réflexe foudroyant.

" **Severus !** hurla Asclépios, tandis que les guerriers en alerte formaient une haie de boucliers autour d'eux.

"Je vais bien, je... que s'est-il passé ?"

Le Dieu de la Guérison était dans tous ses états.

"Tu as détourné une flèche qui t'étais destinée. Oh, Severus, c'est...

c'est le Pouvoir que t'a donné Eole. Désormais, tu as la prescience du danger !"

...

* * *

* Le Népenthès, "ce qui dissipe le chagrin", est un breuvage cité par Homère dans l'Odyssée. On pense que c'était une décoction de pavots.

** Voir Le Collier de Minos.


	13. Rêves noirs

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, le traitre n'en a pas fini d'en faire voir à nos amis.

.

Dans ce chapitre, Severus se remet de ses réflexes fulgurants, et le trio Elspeth, Alistair et Ben-Hur arrive sur l'île de Lemnos.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et la guerre de Troie - Rêves noirs

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Ça va mieux ?

\- Non."

Au camp de Tricca, dans l'ombre des bateaux Severus essayait de reprendre son souffle, après l'incroyable réflexe qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Ses poumons brûlaient, l'adrénaline courait toujours dans ses veines et ses muscles lui faisaient mal, tant le mouvement avait été brutal. Merlin, c'était presque pire qu'un Doloris !

Podalire lui tendit un gobelet rempli aux trois-quarts d'une substance peu ragoûtante.

"Bois, fit doucement celui-ci, tu te sentiras mieux après cela."

Le Sorcier engloutit le remède en grimaçant.

"Par la barbe d'Albus, c'est infect !

\- Mais efficace, sourit le Médecin, tu sais, je dis toujours à mes patients que le mauvais goût des remèdes est proportionnel à leur effet bénéfique sur l'organisme.

\- Je le dis aussi à mes élèves... mais celui-ci doit être _très_ bénéfique.

\- A toi de juger. Comment te sens-tu maintenant ?"

Le Potionniste dut reconnaître que son état s'améliorait. Son rythme cardiaque revenait à la normale et l'envie de dormir s'abattait sur lui. Il n'y résista pas et se coucha sur le sable. Sa respiration était profonde quand Nemo vint aux nouvelles.

L'Enquêteur avait blêmi quand Severus était rentré, accroché au cou d'Asclépios. Même si l'Immortel avait dit que ce n'était que transitoire, que cela s'arrangerait, le vieil homme avait toujours des craintes. Voir le Sorcier dormir fit beaucoup pour les apaiser.

"Où est Harry ? demanda-t-il au Médecin.

\- Il est avec mon frère. Le Pouvoir qu'il a de rendre invisibles les chairs aide pour soigner les fractures.

\- Hmm... C'est heureux qu'il soit occupé."

Podalire hocha la tête. Il aimait bien le jeune homme, et son cœur s'était serré à le voir tout à l'heure si inquiet pour son père. Machaon aussi. Il avait pris Harry par le bras pour l'emmener sous sa tente, et le Gryffondor était devenu son assistant.

"Tout va bien, alors...

\- Euh, Nemo ?!

\- Oui ?

\- Tout à l'heure, Severus a juré par la barbe d'un certain Albus. Est-ce une Divinité de votre époque ?"

Le vieil homme faillit éclater de rire.

"Eh bien... comment dire ?... si Albus est un Dieu, il est celui des goûts vestimentaires discutables, des blagues pas forcément amusantes (sauf pour lui) mais surtout... il est le Dieu de ceux qui gardent leur âme d'enfant.

Et rien que pour cela, il a tout mon respect."

Podalire sourit, tandis que le Chef des Enquêteurs s'en allait prendre quelque nourriture.

Cet... Albus semblait des plus extravagants. Quel dommage que des siècles les séparent. il aurait bien aimé le rencontrer.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Au même instant, au-dessus de la Mer Egée._

 **"Rhâââ, toi et tes...** _ **raccourcis !"**_

Ben-hur était rouge de colère, car le Minotaure n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de mettre Massacre-tapis volant en pilotage manuel, c'est-à-dire qu'il dirigeait le Chien des Enfers en tirant sur ses coins, tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite pour le faire virer. Qu'il n'ait failli les faire tomber que deux fois était en soit un miracle. Fallait pas _en plus_ s'attendre à ce qu'il conserve la bonne direction.

 **"Je te dis que cette île est Samothrace, et pas Lemnos !** s'emporta l'Enquêteur.

\- Ben y'a qu'à demander au sculpteur qui taille cette femme ailée, là, en dessous. Monsieur ?!

\- AAAAHHH !"

 _ **BOUM !**_

 **"Ah c'est malin, t'as embouti la statue et elle s'est brisée !**

\- Désolé ! J'vais réparer, fit Alistair en sautant au sol.

 **\- Laisse. On n'a pas le temps. Remonte immédiatement sur Massacre !"**

Le Minotaure n'osa pas désobéir et s'en revint vers leur moyen de transport, mais, auparavant, il glissa un morceau de papier au sculpteur ahuri.

"Ma carte, chuchota-t-il, j'reviendrais plus tard pour le constat."

La seconde d'après ils avaient disparu, et le pauvre artiste achéen ne pouvait que déplorer la perte de sa sculpture de Nikè, Déesse de la victoire.

Sans tête et sans bras, qui voudrait d'elle désormais ?

 **.**

"Cette fois-ci, c'est bon."

Elspeth avait pris les commandes de l'expédition. Comme elle se souvenait que Lemnos était au sud de Samothrace, elle avait fait faire à Massacre un quart de tour à gauche et bientôt les côtes de l'île d'Hypnos se révélèrent dans le lointain.

Île qui était plongée dans le noir.

"Je rêve ou c'est la nuit, là-bas ?

\- Il semblerait, murmura Ben, on atterrit quand même ?

\- Oui, mais avec précaution, répondit-elle, les visiteurs ne sont peut-être pas les bienvenus."

Ils mirent Massacre en mode planeur et l'équipe glissa sur l'air jusqu'au bord de la plage, quittant brusquement le plein soleil pour l'obscurité. L'endroit où ils arrivèrent était très étrange. Il n'avait rien d'un habitat antique, en fait, il ressemblait beaucoup à celui du vingtième siècle qu'ils avaient quitté. Il pleuvait, une route goudronnée serpentait dans un coin et, détail troublant, une enseigne lumineuse tremblotait devant un bâtiment allongé. Une enseigne où il y avait écrit des mots :

FATES MOTEL

Vacancy

"C'est bizarre, ça me rappelle quelque chose.

\- Un souvenir de ton dernier trip sur la route 66 ?

 _-_ _ **Hum hum !"**_

Le trio se figea. Le son était tout près et pourtant ils ne voyaient personne.

"Y'a... y'a quelqu'un ? bredouilla Alistair.

\- Ouaip ! fit la voix pour l'instant désincarnée.

\- Où êtes-vous ? demanda Elspeth.

\- Juste devant vous trois."

Mais la seule chose qui barrait leur vue était un arbre du type sapin d'environ un mètre cinquante, arbre qui agita ses branches en guise de bienvenue.

La mâchoire d'Alistair béa jusqu'à terre, tandis que Ben-Hur, qui en avait pourtant vu d'autres, sauta dans les bras du Minotaure tout en traitant l'arbre de nombreux noms d'oiseaux.

"Mais-tu-vas-me-lâcher-et-arrêter-de-l'insulter, oui ?!

\- J'y peux rien, j'ai la phobie des arbres de Noël.

\- C'est pas un raison pour l'enguirlander. **Descends** **!"**

L'Enquêteur se résigna et retrouva la station debout, non sans s'éloigner le plus possible du végétal.

"A qui avons-nous l'honneur de parler ? reprit la jeune fille.

\- Je suis Nordmann Fates, le propriétaire de ce motel.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Euuuh... non. En fait, je m'appelle Eugène Feuillu. J'suis un intermittent du spectacle. Mon contrat d'hiver a été écourté à cause du réchauffement climatique, j'étais le sapin qui traversait la piste pour faire peur aux skieurs débutants, sur les pentes du Mont Olympe.

\- _Quoi, c'était vous ?!_ J'croyais avoir à faire au Grinch.*

\- Tais-toi, papa. Et... que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je me suis reconverti dans l'Epouvante et le Gore**, mais je ne suis pas très au point.

\- De toute évidence... pourquoi l'Epouvante ?

\- C'était pour être raccord avec l'humeur de mon patron, le Dieu du Sommeil. Quand j'ai signé mon contrat d'embauche, il était au contraire très joyeux. Il répétait sans cesse "Héra l'a promis ! Héra l'a promis !", et sa bonne humeur a perduré jusqu'à hier. Il est parti dans la journée le sourire aux lèvres, il est revenu le soir triste et en colère. Depuis, il n'envoie plus de rêves joyeux vers l'humanité et il a transformé l'île en miroir de son désarroi. Il pense se reconvertir et construire une usine à cauchemars.

\- QUOI, IL OSERAIT ?! gronda-t-elle.

\- Ben, oui.

\- Sachez, cher ami à aiguilles, que je suis l'Héritière d'Hécate, Déesse des Cauchemars, _justement,_ et que je n'aime pas la concurrence.

\- Mais j'y suis pour rien, moi ! Faut que vous alliez en parler avec lui.

\- Bonne idée. Montrez-nous le chemin !"

A la vue des yeux flamboyants de la jeune fille, "Nordmann" comprit que ça sentait le sapin et il obtempéra, les guidant à travers le décor digne d'un film d'horreur. Ils croisèrent même un mannequin à terre au costume taché de rouge.

\- Du faux sang ?

\- Oui. En fait, c'est de la gelée de groseille.

\- **AAAAH**... _BOUM !..._ **AÏE !"**

Le Minotaure avait sauté dans les bras de Ben-Hur et ses cent-cinquante kilos l'avaient terrassé.

"Désolé, vieux, mais j'ai la phobie de la gelée de groseille."

Ben ayant du mal à se déplier, Alistair le jucha sur son épaule en attendant que le jeune homme retrouve son allure coutumière, le tout sous le regard déprimé d'Elspeth. Il était plus que temps de savoir pourquoi Hypnos avait changé du tout au tout, si cette dernière voulait ramener son équipe entière et en bon état.

Le Dieu du Sommeil était responsable de l'affaiblissement des sentinelles achéennes, et, partant, de l'extinction des feux qu'elles devaient surveiller. Cela aurait pu être fatal à l'armée d'Agamemnon.

Pas question d'échouer !

C'était _sa_ peur.

Cela s'appelait aussi Atychiphobie, ou Kakorraphiophobie, mais avouez que c'était plutôt difficile à placer dans la conversation.

...

* * *

* le Grinch est un monstre vert et poilu qui déteste Noël.

** Le Gore est un genre de film d'épouvante où beaucoup de sang est versé.


	14. Music Power

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, pour Héra, tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre.

 **.**

Fin de la mission d'Elspeth, Ben-Hur et Alistair à Lemnos.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **N d'A : les phrases en italiques entre les doubles guillemets sont extraites du texte même de l'Iliade.  
**

* * *

Les Sorciers et la guerre de Troie - Music Power

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Suivant Nordmann, le trio s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de l'île, vers la demeure du Dieu Hypnos.

L'entrée n'était même pas gardée.

"Ce n'est guère étonnant, chuchota le Minotaure, il n'y a ici que d'innombrables rêves qui sont sans intérêt pour des voleurs."

Tout un chacun aurait qualifié l'endroit de... calme, à défaut d'autre chose, et les Voyageurs du Temps les premiers, mais, instruits par l'expérience, ils sentaient la faille sous la belle ordonnance des dalles de marbre noir, dans le frisson qui agitait les tentures, et la lourdeur des fumées sortant des braseros en nappes grisâtres. Paradoxalement, c'était le silence qui mettait le plus mal à l'aise, un silence que ne troublait même plus le murmure du fleuve Léthé, puisque celui-ci s'était asséché, ni leurs pas sur la pierre sombre.

"Par la barque de Charon, c'est d'un ennuiiii ! soupira Alistair.

\- Tu préfèrerais que quelqu'un nous assaille ?

\- Non, mais cette absence de bruit est déprimante. J'en viendrais à souhaiter la présence de Nemo.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour qu'il nous engueule.

\- Il nous engueule tout le temps, pourquoi veux-tu du rab ?

\- Ça mettrait de l'ambiance.

\- D.J. Nemo... oh misère !

\- _Taisez-vous !_ grinça Elspeth, on arrive au cœur de la demeure."

Le trio ralentit et se retrouva seul face à la chambre. Là aussi du noir, murs, tissus, lit sur lequel gisait le Dieu du Sommeil et la tunique de celui-ci.

"Sev serait aux anges.

\- Papaaa !

\- Sérieux, il ferait la paire avec Hypnos, de vrais Men In Black.

\- En attendant, il roupille, l'agent H, railla Ben-Hur.

\- Faut le réveiller. Hé, le marchand de sable !... Au fait, c'est pas une faute professionnelle de dormir pour un Dieu du Sommeil ?

\- _Alistair !_

\- Okay ! Okay !... Alors, pour le réveil, **Hip hip hip, Hypnos !**

\- Cela ne marche pas.

\- T'inquiète, fifille, on va essayer aut' chose.

La Magie des Dieux empêchant tout contact, nos Voyageurs du Temps firent moult essais se basant sur l'odorat et l'ouïe, les deux seuls sens utilisables.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui passer sous le nez ? demanda Ben-Hur au Minotaure.

\- Tu vas voir."

Alistair fit successivement sentir des fleurs qu'il avait conjuré, il éplucha aussi des mandarines, projetant des gouttes acidulées dans l'atmosphère et rien ! Pas de réaction. Plissant le museau, il tenta le tout pour le tout :

"Du café ?!

\- Quoi d'autre ?" *

Mais le pur Arabica n'eut pas plus de réussite.

Ben et Elspeth prirent alors le relais avec le son, ce qui conduisit à quelques choix malheureux.

"Tu crois qu'imiter le cri du cormoran le soir au-dessus des jonques est une bonne idée ? **

\- Je tâtonne, mon vieux, on ne peut pas savoir ce qui lui fera ouvrir les yeux."

Et les essais s'enchaînèrent, des vibrations de cymbales métamorphosées à partir d'assiettes, trouvées sur place, du claquement de castagnettes - qu'Alistair n'eut pas besoin de transfigurer, ses dents s'entrechoquant faisant très bien l'affaire - au cri de Tarzan, ou celui, plein volume, de Nemo quand il découvre qu'on lui a chipé sa vodka polonaise, rien n'y fit.

Ils en étaient à désespérer quand Elspeth, qui cherchait un mouchoir dans sa poche, mit les doigts sur une pierre qu'elle s'empressa de sortir.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un quartz, que le Professeur Flitwick a charmé pour qu'il enregistre les sons. J'y ai mis principalement de la musique.

\- Et tu crois que ça va marcher ?

\- Au point où on en est..."

Alistair déposa la pierre sur la table de chevet d'Hypnos et sa fille en déclencha la lecture. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

 **.**

Plus tard, le Minotaure avoua que l'audition de ces morceaux était un de ses pires souvenirs.

Outre le fait qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes goûts qu'Elspeth, sa méconnaissance de la plupart des chansons lui avait attiré un regard du genre _T'es-pas-à-la page, Papa !_ de cette dernière. C'était Lydie qui avait ouvert les horizons de la jeune Sang-Pur, qui n'avait jamais entendu que du Célestine Moldubec. Depuis, la musique moldue la "branchait".

"Hé, fit-elle, on dirait qu'Hypnos réagit un peu à certaines paroles.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Celles qui expriment des émotions, qui concernent des sentiments. Oh, cela me donne une idée !

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Trouver une chanson qui lui corresponde, selon ce que Homère a écrit à son sujet, dans l'Iliade."

La jeune fille ne chercha pas bien loin.

"Voiiilà ! Un remix d'un succès de Gloria Gaynor. J'aime beaucoup cette version."

Et dès les premiers mots _quelque chose_ se passa :

 **"At first I was afraid, I was petrified,**

 **Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side**

 **But I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong**

 **And I grew strong and I learned how to get along..."**

Le Dieu du Sommeil bougeait sur sa couche, d'autant plus que le rythme de la chanson s'accélérait, culminant avec le refrain.

 **"... Oh, no, not I, I will survive**

 **Oh, as long as I know how to live I know I'll stay alive**

 **I've got all my life to live and I've got all my love to give**

 **And I will survive, I will survive, hey hey..."**

Fasciné, Alistair s'approcha très près du Dieu en transe. Mal lui en prit ! Hypnos l'agrippa et l'entraina dans une folle chorégraphie.

 **"La, lala** _ **la**_ **la, lalalalalala, lala** _ **la**_ **la, lalalalala, la la lalalalalalalalalaaaa..."**

Une fois de plus, le Minotaure prouva qu'il avait la poisse en ce qui concernait les danses, sous l'œil désolé d'Elspeth et celui, égayé, de Ben-Hur, qui riait tant qu'il s'en était retrouvé par terre.

Au moins Hypnos était-il réveillé, maintenant.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Je vous remercie, fit la voix douce du Dieu, je ne suis pas doué pour maîtriser les cauchemars et j'étais tombé dans le pire d'entre eux...

\- Evidemment, c'est affaire de spécialiste !

\- _Elspeth !..._ Je vous en prie, poursuivez.

\- ... il y a dix ans, Héra, la Toute Puissante Reine des Dieux, est venue me trouver pour me demander quelque chose de risqué. Elle a dit :

"" _Sommeil, prince de tous les Dieux et de tous les hommes, comme autrefois tu as entendu ma parole, aujourd'hui encore laisse-toi persuader._ Dans dix ans, jour pour jour _, endors sous leurs sourcils les yeux brillants de Zeus, dès qu'avec lui j'aurais fait l'amour_.""

J'avais déjà endormi le Roi des Dieux pour elle, quand elle voulait du mal à Héraclès, et depuis, il me vouait une haine farouche...

\- ... que vous n'aviez pas envie de raviver.

\- Vous avez tout compris ! Mais hélas, par la suite Héra m'a fait une offre que je ne pouvais pas refuser.

\- C'est bizarre, ça aussi, ça me dit quelque chose. ***

\- _Alistair..._

\- Grmbl... continuez !

\- Ce qu'elle m'a promis... "" _Va, je te donnerai une des Grâces les plus jeunes, Pasithée, que tu désires depuis toujours, pour que tu l'épouses et qu'elle soit ta_ _femme._ Je lui répondis _Soit ! promets-moi par le Styx ennemi des parjures. ""_

Elle l'a fait, et depuis, j'attendais l'instant de mon intervention. C'était hier, je suis resté tout le jour sur le Mont Ida, mais ni elle, ni Zeus ne sont venus.

\- Et pour cause, ils sont consignés en Olympe par la volonté des Parques.

\- Je l'ignorais, et j'étais tellement furieux que j'ai envoyé aux quatre vents la potion somnifère portée par mon pouvoir.

\- C'est à cause de cela que nous sommes ici. Elle a affecté les sentinelles qui gardaient les feux de l'armée achéenne.

\- Oh !

\- Oui, oh ! Non seulement ça les a rendu malades, mais ça a failli coûter cher à Agamemnon. L'armée troyenne les a attaqués.

\- Ecoutez, je vais réparer, demain... mais pour cela il faut que je me rendorme, sinon je ne ferai que des bêtises.

Vous voulez bien me renvoyer au pays des songes ?"

Merlin, déjà qu'ils avaient eu un mal fou à le réveiller.

 **.**

Les craintes d'Alistair furent vaines. Elspeth trouva sur son quartz magique le premier enregistrement qu'elle avait fait comme essai : un cours d'Histoire de la Magie du Professeur Binns. Radical ! Hypnos ne resta pas éveillé plus de vingt secondes.

"Tout de même, fit-elle, alors qu'ils retrouvaient l'air libre et Massacre sur la plage, il y a des trucs bizarres dans tout cela. Comment Héra savait-elle à l'avance qu'elle aurait besoin des services du dieu du Sommeil ?

\- En tant que Reine et Roi des Dieux, elle et Zeus sont les seuls à voir l'avenir.

\- Pourquoi alors n'ont-ils pas vu la punition des Parques qui les ont "assignés" à résidence ?

\- Ça, fifille, c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle. _Personne_ ne peut prévoir les actes des Déesses de la Destinée.

\- Hm hm... papa ?!

\- Oui ?

\- Au départ de cette mission, on croyait que celui ou celle qui avait endormi les sentinelles avait de mauvaises intentions, ce qui était faux.

\- Et...

\- Est-ce que l'on trouve toujours la vérité ?

\- Non, mais on sait comment l'approcher au plus près : premièrement, travailler en équipe, l'un peut voir ce que l'autre ignorera. Deuxièmement, ne jamais écarter une hypothèse. Tu connais la citation de Sherlock Holmes : "Une fois l'impossible éliminé, il reste la vérité, aussi improbable soit-elle". Troisièmement, faire confiance à son instinct.

\- Comme quand j'ai trouvé la chanson qui a réveillé Hypnos ?

\- Exactement !

\- Tu en garderas un mauvais souvenir.

\- Un _très_ mauvais souvenir. Et quand nous rentrerons au vingtième siècle, je ne souhaite qu'une chose : ne plus jamais l'entendre !"

 **.**

L'employé du Destin qui avait une dent contre lui sauta sur l'occasion.

Quelques mois après leur retour, cette chanson devint l'hymne officiel de l'équipe française de football pendant le Mondial 1998,

et on l'écoutait à longueur de journée à la radio.

...

* * *

* Merci, George, pour cette réplique.

** "Le cri du cormoran le soir au-dessus des jonques" est un film de Michel Audiard. (1971)

*** Alistair fait allusion au film "Le parrain".

Dans le chapitre précédent, le séquence avec Nordmann Fates est une parodie du film Psychose, d'Alfred Hitchcock.


	15. Le traître

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, je ne crois pas qu'Alistair se formalisera de ta review.

 **.**

 **Nd'A : à la fin du texte, les phrases en italiques entre deux astérisques sont extraites du texte même de l'Iliade.**

Dans ce chapitre, le trio retrouve Sev, Harry et Nemo, et le traître fait une apparition.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et la guerre de Troie - Le traître

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Le soleil teintait le camp des Achéens de ses derniers rayons quand Alistair, Ben-Hur, Elspeth et Massacre revinrent. Ils allaient rejoindre Sev et Nemo aux bateaux de Tricca quand leur progression au milieu des tentes fut stoppée : ça bouchonnait.

"Bizarre, c'est pourtant pas les soldes.

\- _Alistair !..._ grogna Ben-Hur, regarde, c'est dû à un contrôle."

En effet, des guerriers à l'air pas commode arrêtaient les gens, leur demandaient le motif de leur présence et allaient même jusqu'à fouiller le contenu des besaces, sacs et paniers de toutes sortes qu'ils avaient avec eux. Armes et coutelas étaient mis de côté, fioles suspectes valaient à leurs propriétaires un coup d'œil qui les faisaient blanchir.

"Ils ne rigolent pas.

\- Ouaip, "vigilance constante". Maugrey serait heureux de voir ça.

\- En attendant on fait du sur-place et c'est mauvais pour mes cors aux pieds. On déboîte ?

\- Y'a qu'a demander !

Alistair aspira dans ses poumons assez d'air pour gonfler une bouée géante, prit dans ses bras Ben et Elspeth, et suivi de Massacre partit en braillant vers les soldats interloqués.

 _ **"PIN PON ! PIN PON ! Laissez passer le véhicule d'urgence !... PIN PON !"**_

La file, terrifiée, s'égaya dans tous les sens tandis que le commandant faisait pointer sur le trio lancé à toute vitesse les armes de ses hommes. Mauvaise idée. On n'arrête pas comme cela un Minotaure. Ni autrement, d'ailleurs. Au moment de l'impact, l'Homme-Taureau entoura les siens d'un bouclier qui projeta neuf soldats et le gradé dans la nature.

 **"Yeees, un strike parfait !**

\- Euh, Alistair ?

\- Oui, Ben ?

\- Je crois que les propriétaire du Bowling sont pas contents."

En effet. Alertés par le raffut, Asclépios, ses fils et Severus venaient constater le désastre. Alistair attendit l'engueulade. Elle vint. Mais pas du Sorcier ou du Dieu de la Guérison, ni même de Machaon, si prompt à la parole. Ce fut Podalire qui le sermonna d'une voix calme et pourtant incisive, façon qui rappelait un certain Potionniste.

"Il... il m'a traité de cervelle de pois chiche !

\- Les cornichons ne sont pas encore connus à cette époque.

\- Evidemment."

La mise au point finie, le trio fut emmené au fond de la tente pour le compte-rendu de mission. Les soldats, cabossés, reprirent leur poste et allumèrent torches et braseros. Nyx* avait étendu son manteau sur la plaine de Troie.

 **.**

"Donc Hypnos était bien responsable du sommeil des sentinelles, même si c'était involontaire, conclut Severus.

\- Oui, murmura Elspeth.

\- Il est heureux que ce point soit éclairci. Maintenant, nous nous concentrerons sur l'attentat qui me visait.

 _ **\- Quoi, on t'a attaqué ?!**_

\- Oui, Alistair. Une flèche a été tirée dans ma direction quand je soignais Ménélas et je l'ai déviée d'un coup d'épée.

\- T'as _dévié_ la trajectoire d'une flèche ?!

\- Je n'ai pas une vocation de pelote à épingles.

\- Sev, bon sang, personne peut faire ça, sauf si l'on est un Dieu...

\- ... ou si un Dieu vous a octroyé le Don de prescience du danger, fit la voix de Nemo à l'entrée de la tente, et c'est ce qu'a fait Eole pour ton compagnon."

Le Minotaure resta la bouche ouverte pendant quelques secondes. Oh, bien sûr, il était content que le cadeau du Dieu des Vents se révèle si utile, mais d'un autre côté...

"Sev, promets-moi une chose.

\- Dis toujours.

\- Ce don... il pourrait avoir un effet pervers, celui de te faire croire que tu es invincible. Ce n'est pas le cas. Aussi je te demande d'être très prudent, de ne pas...

\- ... foncer sans réfléchir ?

\- C'est ça !

\- Alistair, regarde bien mon front. Y a-t-il écrit Gryffondor dessus ?

\- Non, mais cette absence n'est peut-être que provisoire.

Tes tendances m'inquiètent, ces derniers temps."

 **.**

Ben, Elspeth et Massacre s'immobilisèrent, Asclépios chercha des yeux la boîte à pansements tandis que ses fils opéraient une prudente retraite et que Nemo se demandait si le bois qu'il avait sous le nez serait d'un bon usage pour un cercueil XXL.

"Si je t'ai bien compris, fit la voix glacée du Potionniste, tu me traites de Gryffondor refoulé ?

\- Euuuuh..."

Les représailles furent terribles, du point de vue d'Alistair. Il fut projeté tête la première dans une jarre de vin de Samos.

Vide.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Dès que le Minotaure fut à nouveau sur ses pieds, Nemo l'expédia chez Achille.

"Qu'est-ce que j'irais faire là-bas ? C'est pas pour dire, mais les distractions sont limitées, chez lui. Y'a pas le câble.

\- Tu oublies son armure.

\- Elle a fondu comme le cerveau de Fudge devant une tuile politique.

\- _Tu_ l'as fait fondre ! Maintenant tu vas devoir lui en fabriquer une autre.

\- Eh, j'ai pas fait Chaudronnerie options gantelet ou cubitière au lycée !

\- Héphaïstos est ton ami, tu l'as sûrement vu travailler le métal.

\- Quand je vais chez lui, c'est surtout pour parler de courbes.

\- Celles des femmes ?

\- Au début oui. Puis immanquablement y'a Dionysos qui rapplique avec son vin préféré en amphore. Encore des courbes.

\- Ecoute, Alistair, débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais cette armure doit être prête demain à l'aube. Tu as deux Magies à ta disposition, utilise-les."

Le Minotaure ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. C'est pas qu'il ne _voulait pas_ obéir à Nemo, mais s'il pouvait créer les pièces de l'armure, il ne parviendrait pas à les assembler. C'était plus fort que lui, que cela concerne une maquette d'avion ou la notice de montage d'une armoire en kit, il n'y arrivait ja-mais !

Alors, une œuvre de métal qui devait protéger pendant un combat. Ça lui rappelait...

Hé, peut-être avait-il une chance de réussir !

 **.**

Sous la tente de Tricca la tension était retombée, en grande partie grâce à Harry qui revenait, les bras chargés de bois collant.

"Désolé, j'étais de corvée de torche avec le durutomo _._ **

\- Des torches, ça ?

\- Oui, expliqua Asclépios, c'est une pratique bien pensée : quand les bucherons coupent les arbres résineux pour les bateaux ou la construction, ils laissent une souche de près d'un mètre de haut avec ses racines encore en terre, qui se gorge ainsi de résine. Deux ans plus tard, on vient les débiter. Les plus grands morceaux font d'excellentes torches, et les bûchettes des "allumettes" qui prennent feu à la plus petite braise. Quand aux restes de pins, on fait cuire la partie centrale à l'étouffée. Cela donne la poix, qui sert à calfater les navires, sceller les jarres, fabriquer des emplâtres pour soigner et même pour épiler.

\- Bien pensé, comme tu le dis. Je...

 **\- OUAH OUAH !"**

L'aboiement de Massacre surprit tout le monde, et cela se transforma en inquiétude quand ils réalisèrent que le Chien des Enfers grondait en direction de la réserve. Sans un mot, Severus fit signe aux jeunes de sortir leur baguette. Lui-même se désillusionna et alla vers le rideau qui séparait les magasins de l'endroit à vivre.

 _Un... deux..._

 **"Trois !"**

Ils eurent à peine le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette que celle-ci s'enfuit, pareille à une ombre.

Aucun mortel n'aurait pu la rattraper.

Mais les Voyageurs du Temps n'étaient pas des mortels comme les autres. Un _Stupéfix_ mit fin à la cavale du malfrat.

Nemo et Harry le ramenèrent à la lumière, tandis que Podalire inspectait les amphores.

"Zeus tout puissant, il a empoisonné le vin ! S'il avait eu le temps de mélanger le tout, personne n'aurait pu se douter de quelque chose."

Le Médecin était fou de rage, aussi enleva-t-il sans ménagements le tissu qui couvrait la figure de leur prisonnier.

* _C'était le plus laid de ceux qui étaient venus sous Ilion. Cagneux, boiteux d'un pied. Les épaules tombantes, la poitrine creuse. Au-dessus, un crâne en pointe, couvert de poils rares.*_

"Thersite," souffla Machaon.

Les fils d'Asclépios n'auraient jamais pensé à lui dans le rôle du traître.

...

* * *

* Nyx est la Déesse de la nuit.

** Le durutomo est un bûcheron.

Dans une armure, le gantelet protégeait la main et l'avant-bras, la cubitière protégeait le coude.

 **.**

Note : si le personnage de Thersite, antipathique et irrespectueux, apparaît bien dans l'Iliade, il n'est pas pour autant un traître.


	16. L'armure, toujours l'armure !

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, pour Alistair, tu auras en partie la réponse dans ce chapitre.

 **.**

Fin de la confrontation avec Thersite, et Alistair est en prise avec les affres de la Création... en musique.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et la guerre de Troie - L'armure, toujours l'armure !

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Incroyable !" se disait pour la troisième fois l'aîné des fils d'Asclépios devant Thersite le traître.

Son cadet n'en pensait pas moins, mais il avait un sens des priorités très développé - transmis à Severus - et il avait pris les choses en main : une sentinelle avait été envoyée auprès d'Agamemnon, tandis que le Médecin inspectait la réserve, en compagnie de son père et du Potionniste.

"Il s'est glissé sous la tente par ici," fit ce dernier en désignant un endroit où quelqu'un avait rampé sur le sable.

Podalire ne l'écoutait pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

Cette intrusion avait failli coûter cher aux Asclépiades. Ils auraient pu mourir, ou causer des morts innocentes dont ils auraient été rendus responsables. Il arrivait qu'ils offrent du vin à leurs patients.

Si le chien à l'étrange pelage n'avait pas aboyé...

"Il va falloir tout jeter, je ne peux prendre le risque d'utiliser quoi que ce soit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura son père, Severus et moi pouvons détecter n'importe quel poison. Nous allons tout inspecter et te dire s'il y a ou non danger."

Podalire eut un regard plein de gratitude et s'assit, leur laissant le champ libre. Ce fut rapide. Aucune aliment, aucun flacon de médicament n'avait été corrompu.

"Les jarres d'huile d'olive n'ont même pas été touchées.

\- Tu peux voir cela ? s'étonna Asclépios.

\- Oui. Les dernières empreintes sur la poix qui les scellent remontent à vingt-quatre heures.

\- Tu peux dater cela précisément ? - Incroyable !" dirent ensemble le Dieu et le Médecin.

Un bruit au-dehors leur rappela que la situation était loin d'être réglée et ils rejoignirent les autres, juste à temps pour voir un Agamemnon furieux débouler sous la tente, suivi d'Ulysse et d'Ajax. Le Roi d'Argos avait avec lui son bâton de commandement, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour Thersite.

"Où est-il, ce chien digne du Tartare ?!" *****

Massacre grogna. L'appellation du traître le hérissait. Etre associé à _ça_... les Chiens des Enfers avaient leur fierté, tout de même !

Soufflant par le nez, le souverain avisa l'homme que Severus maintenait debout d'un _Levicorpus._

"Pourquoi ne bouge-t-il pas ?

\- Je l'ai pétrifié, mais je vais annuler le Sort et vous pourrez l'interroger."

Ainsi fut fait. Aussitôt le traître se prosterna devant le Roi qu'il avait si souvent dénigré, demandant merci pour ses crimes. La peur se lisait dans ses petits yeux cherchant une occasion de fuir, dans le pli de sa bouche découvrant ses dents et le corps maigre que tentaient de protéger deux bras sans reliefs.

 _Un vrai rat_ , grogna In Petto le Potionniste.

La figure de Pettigrow s'imposa à son esprit, et à voir sa face blême Harry aussi pensait à celui qui avait trahi ses parents.

Severus se permit une longue expiration, et c'est à cet instant précis que son Pouvoir de Prescience se déclencha à nouveau : ses muscles se figèrent, son regard perdit toute acuité, entraînant un coup d'œil inquiet de Nemo. Le remarquant, Agamemnon quitta Thersite des yeux une seconde.

Ce fut suffisant. L'homme bouscula le Roi et voulut attaquer le Maître des Potions. Harry lança un _Pétrificus Totalus_ informulé en y mettant toute sa volonté,

l'autre l'évita, et le Sort fila droit sur le Sorcier.

.

 _ **"PAPA !"**_

Le cri rendit le mouvement aux Achéens et aux Voyageurs du Temps : Ulysse et Ajax tombèrent sur Thersite et l'assommèrent, Nemo se précipita vers Severus qui se tenait le bras.

"Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Tu es blessé... tu es blessé."

Les mots du Gryffondor étaient plaintifs, répétés.

"Sirius."

Le Potioniste pivota brusquement. _Merlin, cela ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber !_

"Qu'arrive-t-il à Harry ?

\- Il a un flash-back, il se croit revenu lors d'un affrontement qu'il a eu dans sa troisième année."

Ne perdant pas de temps, Severus entraîna son fils hors de la tente et le serra dans ses bras.

"Harry, tu n'es pas dans la cabane hurlante !

\- Mais...

\- Cet homme à terre n'est pas Pettigrow. Sirius n'est pas... là.

Je t'en prie, reviens au présent !"

Le jeune Sorcier frissonna : "Professeur ?"

\- Harr... **Potter, obéissez, fermez les yeux et respirez profondément !"**

Pour une fois Potter obéit.

Plusieurs inspirations furent nécessaires pour que le jeune homme quitte le passé. Et même ainsi il resta de longues minutes collé à son père.

 _Si je n'avais pas eu le Pouvoir de Prescience, son Sort m'aurait heurté en pleine poitrine et vu sa puissance, j'aurais pu faire une crise cardiaque. Il va falloir que l'on reprenne l'entrainement. Cela ne doit pas se reproduire._

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Dans les quartiers d'Achille..._

Alistair avait eu deux mauvaises surprises en arrivant sous la tente du Roi des Myrmidons : la première était que son occupant n'avait pas décuité depuis leur mémorable beuverie, et il ne serait donc d'aucune aide. La seconde était le fait qu'il n'y avait céans aucune autre armure, même un modèle simple, dont il puisse s'inspirer. La tâche confiée par Nemo venait subitement d'aggraver sa difficulté.

"Et flûte !

\- Un problème, vieux frère ?

\- _**Ben-Hur !...**_ Euh oui, en fait. Le Chef veut que je crée une nouvelle armure pour ce loustic, mais je n'ai pas les références adéquates, et mes idées personnelles sont trop farfelues, je m'en rend compte maintenant.

\- Hm hm... y a-t-il une Muse qui pourrait te montrer la voie ?

\- Elles sont toutes en R.T.T.

\- Et tu ne peux pas te procurer des plans par un autre moyen ?"

Le Minotaure réfléchit et un sourire fit plisser son museau. Il fouilla dans sa poche, en tira un petit rouleau de parchemin couvert d'images, de textes et de chiffres alignés.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le **C** atalogue du **D** ieu **M** oderne. C'est Narcisse qui me l'a filé. On y trouve tout ce que l'on cherche, sans limites spatio-temporelles.

\- Mais c'est génial ! Tu auras à disposition des œuvres sur trente siècles, _**y compris le nôtre.**_ Tu pourras faire un mix...

\- C'est vrai.

\- ... et tu pourras même y ajouter un brin de ta fantaisie. Alors, on s'y met ?!

\- On s'y met !"

Alistair laissa se dérouler le Catalogue tandis qu'une musique jazzy commençait à égrener ses notes. Etrangement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rendirent compte.

 **.**

"Ah, voilà, **A** rmures et **P** rotections !...Tenue de Hockey sur glace.

\- Un peu léger.

\- Robocop.

\- Pas mal.

\- Armure de Bertrand du Guesclin.

\- Classique.

\- Celle du chevalier Grinssan de Samankeduile. **

\- Booof.

\- Ahhh, l'Armure Frime et Chic.

\- Oh ouiii !" applaudit Ben-Hur.

* (musique)

Dans un moule résistant,

Au grand feu, bon an mal an,

Déposez des morceaux d'cuivre

Et des blocs d'étain en livres.

 _Oh, je vais en mettre dix._

Quelques billes de carbone,

De quoi remplir un trombone,

Pour pouvoir crier "Dix de der"

\- Il faut ajouter du fer.

\- Nooon !

\- Ah ? Bon...

 **.**

Pour ce mélange éclectique,

Voyons le côté pratique

D'un détail décoratif

Un tout petit additif.

 _Soyons fous, mettons-en quatre._

Complétez d'or et d'argent,

De zinc et d'aluminium

Pour habiller le bonhomme

\- Cela sera nickel chrome.

\- NON !

\- Ah ? Bon...

 **.**

De ces alliages de Rois

coulez une armure extra,

Pour adoucir l'apparence,

Rajoutez deux ou trois franges.

 _Oh oh, je vais en mettre une seule._

Décorez de beaux rubis,

Et de Lapis-Lazulis,

Des beautés, non d'un Gryffon !

\- Enchassés dans du laiton.

\- Oh... ouiiii !

\- Ah, je savais bien que ça serait bon.

 **.**

 **Une Armure Frime et Chic,**

 **C'est quelqu' chose de fantastique,**

 **A l'aube vous allez voir,**

 **on va réécrire l'Histoire,**

 **De la guerre-de-Troiiiiiie !**

 _Oh yeah !_

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Un éclair avait aveuglé et envoyé au tapis les deux amis. Quand ils reprirent conscience, leur œuvre étincelait sous la lueur des torches.

Les sourcils froncés, Ben-Hur s'approcha, et plus il voyait les détails, plus il devenait pâle.

Nemo allait les tuer tous les deux.

Et les couleurs...

Le Potionniste allait tuer son compagnon.

"Alistair, tu l'a créée en rouge et or. Severus va croire que tu l'as fait exprès."

...

* * *

* Le Tartare est l'endroit des Enfers où sont punis les criminels.

** Le chevalier Grinssan de Samankeduile est un personnage de la B.D. Olivier Rameau, dans les années 70.

 **.**

Nd'A : la chanson d'Alistair est une parodie de "Un Pudding à l'arsenic", du dessin animé Astérix et Cléopâtre. (1968)


	17. Le combat

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dic-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, la chanson était parodique. Pas de quoi avoir peur.

 **.**

Le combat s'engage, et l'armure fait des siennes

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et la guerre de Troie - Le combat

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Le lendemain, à l'aube..._

Un instant, Ben-Hur crut avoir eu tort de penser, la veille, que Nemo et Severus allaient les tuer.

C'était faux.

Enfin, disons qu'ils n'allaient pas les tuer tout de suite. Ils prendraient leur temps. A voir les têtes de leur Chef et du Potionniste contemplant "l'armure", on pouvait deviner à l'intérieur l'entraînement des rouages, _Ricketi Click ! Ricketi Click !_ qui amènerait ces deux-là aux toutes dernières extrémités sur leur personne.

Severus combinait ses habituels sourcils levés avec un froncement prononcé qui leur donnait la forme d'un circonflexe. Nemo... c'était la bouche, avec ses coins très bas qui était circonflexe, tant il paraissait dégoûté par leur œuvre.

"Ça vous plaît ? fit le Minotaure, inconscient de la probable éruption à venir.

\- Sérieusement, Alistair, c'est quoi, _ça ?_

\- Ben, une armure, Chef !

\- Pas possible, tu as confondu armure et armoire. C'est trop grand !

\- Meuuunon ! Ça s'adapte. Là, c'est pour ma carrure de beau gosse, mais y'a aussi un moyen de la réduire taille crevette, comme Ben.

\- Le crustacé te remercie !

\- Désolé, vieux... tout ça pour dire que cette merveille n'a pas fini de vous étonner. Elle est géniale !

\- Si elle est au niveau de ton Q.I., je n'en doute pas, persiffla Nemo, tu me garantis qu'elle pourra s'adapter à Achille ?

\- Elle lui sera comme une seconde peau.

\- Manque de pot, les amis, mais ça ne pourra pas se faire !

\- Pourquoi cela, Ben ?

\- Le concerné n'est pas en état de la mettre. Regardez !"

C'était vrai, Achille l'intrépide gisait sans forces sur son lit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Severus pour poser un diagnostic : l'homme était terrassé par le Choléra.

"Peut-on le soigner pour qu'il combatte aujourd'hui ? demanda Nemo.

\- Impossible, nous n'avons plus de Sang de la Méduse.

\- Bien, fit le vieil homme... mais nous devons tant que faire se peut respecter le scénario de l'Iliade. Nous avons l'armure, mais son légitime propriétaire est trop malade pour l'utiliser. Le Roi des Dieux nous a fait zapper l'épisode où Patrocle la met à la place de son ami, peut-être pourrions-nous...

\- ... l'appeler pour cela ? Non, lui aussi a été contaminé.

\- Zut ! Eh bien, il ne nous reste qu'une alternative. Puisque, d'après Zeus, le combat d'aujourd'hui doit avoir lieu impérativement..."

Nemo se tourna vers ses Enquêteurs.

"... c'est l'un de vous deux qui prendra place dans l'armure.

\- Oh oui, oh ouiii ! Je peux, dis ?

\- Non, Alistair, je préfèrerais que ce soit Ben qui s'y colle.

\- Maieuh, pourquoi lui ?

\- Parce qu'avec sa super-vitesse, il pourra s'en dégager si jamais ta "création" semble sur le point d'exploser."

La mâchoire du Minotaure s'ouvrit en grand.

"Excuse-moi du peu, mais elle est _mon_ chef d'œuvre ! Elle n'aura pas de défaut.

\- Je l'espère pour toi, sinon il se pourrait bien qu'on ait ta cervelle au menu de midi."

Alistair recula, le museau chagrin.

"Tu te rends compte ? fit-il à Ben-Hur près de lui, alors que les autres s'éloignaient, il veut... il veut mettre à cuire mon cerveau !

\- Ah ben, ça fera pas beaucoup à manger."

La réflexion rendit furax l'Homme-Taureau, qui saisit par la tunique son soi-disant ami et l'enfourna dans les entrailles de l'armure.

"Désolé, mais pour la bouffe faudra prévoir autr' chose. Pour l'instant, on a un combat à mener."

Quelques ajustements plus tard, Ben-Hur était harnaché à l'intérieur, plus serré que sardines en conserve.

"Je vais te dire un petit secret, susurra Alistair en faisant apparaître un boîtier à multiples boutons, ceci est une télécommande. Alors ne t'inquiète pas si tu perds le contrôle de l'armure, je prendrais le relais."

Ça, c'était plus inquiétant que tout ce que le Destin pouvait leur envoyer.

 **.**

Les Achéens s'alignaient aux pieds des remparts de Troie, le regard sombre. En face, l'armée d'Hector fourbissait ses armes, consciente de l'enjeu. Dix ans ! Dix ans qu'ils combattaient les uns contre les autres, et jamais les Dieux n'avaient donné l'avantage à un camp. Les soldats étaient épuisés, leurs chefs pareillement, tant et si bien que tous priaient secrètement les Parques de précipiter le dénouement de la guerre.

Severus sentait ce désir émaner de la piétaille, des gradés et même des fils d'Asclépios, pour qui soigner à tour de bras devenait épuisant. Il comprenait cette lassitude. Certes, leur guerre n'avait rien à voir avec celles qu'avaient connu les Sorciers, mais elles avaient pour point commun la durée. Et perdre espoir arrivait aux meilleurs.

Le Potionniste ajusta le fourreau de son épée, don de Ménélas, et vint à côté de Nemo et d'Alistair.

Ah, et de l'armure !

Le Minotaure l'avait quelque peu modifiée : elle était plus ramassée sur elle-même, moins tape-à-l'œil, mais semblait toujours faite de bric et de broc. Le vieil homme, après un temps, avait renoncer à en identifier les parties et la Calamité Cornue s'était fait un plaisir de commenter : les doubles cornes, cela venait de Goldorak, les couleurs rouge et or d'Iron Man.

"Et les cônes sur la poitrine ?

\- Jean-Paul Gaultier."

Nemo leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Alistair soit une telle victime de la mode.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 **"A L'ATTAQUE !"**

Le flot des guerriers s'élança, prêt à conquérir la gloire ou à connaître la mort noire qui vous condamne à l'oubli. De cet instant les dés étaient jetés.

Alistair fixait de loin son "bébé" qui avançait d'un pas lourd.

Tout sembla bien se passer, au moins les trente premières secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'un _ **"Alistair !"**_ beuglé par Ben-Hur dans le micro de la télécommande ne vienne détruire ses illusions.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tes équipements, voilà ce qu'il se passe ! On a maintenant le soleil en plein dans les mirettes et ton "pare-brise" s'est tellement assombri que je n'y vois plus rien."

 _Bon sang, j'aurais jamais dû y mettre du verre photochromique !_

"Ben, tu m'entends ?!

\- C'est même tout ce que je peux faire.

\- J'suis désolé, vieux frère, mais je n' peux pas arranger ça. Il va falloir que tu sortes. Tiens-toi prêt !"

L'armure se figea et sa structure se défit, permettant à l'Américain de s'extirper de sa prison métallique. Seulement...

Seulement cette modification en entraîna d'autres, et ce qui était une armure se transforma en une machine beaucoup moins guerrière : une voiture,

qui fonça dans le tas.

 **.**

 _ **"TUUUUT TUUUUT !"**_

Le bruit couvrit pour un temps le fracas de la bataille, et les guerriers des deux camps ouvrirent des yeux ronds devant l'engin de métal tout en courbes qui se précipitait vers eux.

 **"Alistair, que...**

\- Euh, j'm'étais dis : puisque l'armure n'a pas de char dédié, est-ce qu'intégrer un moyen de transport ne serait pas une bonne idée ?

\- Mais pourquoi une _Coccinelle ?!_

\- C'est joli, comme voiture, et je suis fan des films où elle a la vedette.

\- En attendant, ton gracieux insecte se prend plutôt pour une boule de Bowling. Elle va faire un massacre !

\- Ouah ?

\- **Massacre...** juste là quand il faut. J' t'en prie, cabot, saute sur le capot et fais-lui la peau !"

Le Chien des Enfers ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. En quelques foulées il atteignit le véhicule qui dézinguait les chars désertés par leurs occupants. Ayant grandi du double de sa taille, il tenta de mordre les charnières, sans résultats. Alistair, qui voulait l'aider, tapa tant et plus sur sa télécommande et échoua aussi.

"Matériel de m****, c'est la dernière fois que je fais les soldes chez Toc en Stock !

 _\- Regarde !"_

Massacre avait réussi à faire se retransformer la voiture en armure, les bras arrachés en moins. Cela déclencha la panique, car la main de l'un d'eux s'était détachée et continuait d'avancer en rampant sur le bout de ses doigts.

"Et ça, c'est inspiré par la famille Adams ?

\- Euh oui," avoua Alistair.

Les Voyageurs du Temps n'eurent plus le loisir de parler : sous l'action des fuyards, chevaux et hommes, le champ de bataille était devenu un nuage de poussière qui s'étendait jusqu'à eux.

"Mais comment vont-ils reconnaître l'ami de l'ennemi ?

\- Ils ne le pourront pas, assena Severus, _suis-moi !_

\- Et nous, comment allons-nous faire ?"

Le Potionniste eut un sourire froid.

"Tape sur ceux qui ont une sale tête !"

Ce qui fut mis en pratique dans la seconde. Le Minotaure chopa deux adversaires qu'il étudia de près...

"Bof !"

... et dont il fracassa les crânes l'un sur l'autre.

"Quoi ? fit-il sous l'œil noir ce son compagnon, c'était kif kif bourricot.

\- La prochaine fois, vas-y plus en douceur."

Il en eut bientôt l'occasion, un guerrier barbu se précipitait vers lui. Alistair le cueillit par son système pileux.

 _"Je te tiens - tu me tiens - par la barbichette, le premier - de_ _nous_ _deux - qui rira - aura une ta-pette !_

Aaaah, t'as souri !"

 _ **SBAFFF !**_

L'homme vola jusqu'au pied des murailles.

"Mais, Sev, je te jure qu'il a souri, se justifia le Minotaure, tandis qu'ils couraient vers la ligne de front.

 **.**

Cela devait arriver. Severus s'était retrouvé seul face à Hector. Aidé par la Magie infusée dans son épée, il parvint à contrer les attaques du Troyen, sans pouvoir le vaincre. Il ne le voulait pas vraiment. L'autre dut le sentir car il rompit son assaut.

"Je ne te veux... je ne _vous_ veux aucun mal, murmura le Sorcier.

\- Je le sais. Mais ta bienveillance ne changera rien à notre Destin. Tant qu'il y aura un Troyen dans la ville, l'armée Achéenne ne renoncera pas."

Le guerrier au long panache se détourna de lui et se fondit dans l'ombre des murs, laissant le Sorcier méditer ses paroles.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Ils étaient rentrés au campement de Tricca, fourbus et couverts de poussière. La bataille avait tourné court, ni vainqueurs, ni vaincus, et tout cela par la faute d'Alistair.

"Cette fois, on arrête les bêtises ! dit Nemo lors du débriefing.

\- C'est possible, ça ?

\- Faisable. D'autant plus qu'il ne nous reste qu'un seul événement à réaliser : l'épisode du cheval de Troie."

 **.**

Tapi au fond de la tente, Severus pensait toujours aux derniers mots d'Hector.

 _Tant qu'il y aura un Troyen dans la ville..._

Non, par Merlin, il devait y avoir un moyen d'éviter cela, même si la fin de l'histoire s'annonçait !

...


	18. L'idée

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, Severus sauvera la vie des Troyens par un moyen bien particulier, mais tu sauras lequel dans le prochain chapitre.

 **.**

On arrive tout doucement à la fin de cette histoire. Après ce chapitre, il y en aura un autre et l'épilogue.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et la guerre de Troie - L'idée

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Les jours suivants se teintèrent d'une tristesse inexpliquée. Hommes et bêtes étaient touchés : les guerriers restaient sous leur tente, contemplant leurs armes comme s'ils les voyaient pour la première fois et ne savaient qu'en faire. Les chevaux hennissaient sans raison apparente et refusaient d'être attelés aux chars.

Les Voyageurs du Temps aussi étaient affectés, à des degrés divers. Si Nemo et Severus domptaient leur esprit, il n'en étaient pas de même pour les autres : Elspeth, pourtant Maîtresse des Cauchemars, ne semblait pas pouvoir secouer sa torpeur, Alistair poussait des soupirs à fendre l'âme, Ben-Hur ne devait qu'à sa production de Sérotonine, due à ses Pouvoirs de Vitesse, d'avoir regagné une humeur égale. Harry...

Le jeune homme se traînait dans les allées sableuses, à tel point que Machaon avait refusé qu'il l'assiste, craignant désormais de le voir se tromper dans les soins. Cela n'avait pas arrangé les choses, alors Severus l'avait pris avec lui pour la récolte d'ingrédients de potions. Une saine fatigue, et le lien psychique qu'ils partageaient avaient amélioré la situation du Gryffondor.

"C'est étrange, avait murmuré ce dernier, si nous étions dans notre monde, j'aurais pensé que cette mélancolie était l'œuvre de Détraqueurs."

Le Potionniste ne dit rien, mais il _savait_ que des forces occultes étaient derrière ce phénomène, qui, pour ne pas appartenir à la Magie des Sorciers n'en était pas moins puissant. Trop pour venir d'un Mage local, ou une Divinité secondaire. Et vu que les Olympiens étaient hors circuit, cela laissait...

"Les Parques.

\- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi feraient-elles cela ?

\- Je crois qu'elles veulent laisser une chance à la paix. Forcer les hommes à questionner leur choix.

\- Ça ne marchera pas. Un jour, ils vont reprendre le combat.

\- J'en ai peur... et je le souhaite à la fois. Ne te méprends pas ! Je n'ai aucun goût pour la guerre. Mais nous sommes obligés de superviser le dernier point du scénario de Zeus.

\- Le cheval de Troie.

\- Oui. Et le problème, actuellement, c'est Ulysse. Athéna devait lui donner l'idée d'un cheval de bois creux qui servirait à entrer dans la ville. Maintenant, c'est à nous de le faire.

\- On l'informe ?

\- On ne peut pas. Il doit y penser lui-même. La seule chose que l'on peut faire, c'est l'aiguiller, l'influencer. Avant d'y perdre intérêt, Alistair s'était proposé pour cela.

\- Houlà ! C'est presque heureux qu'il n'ait plus goût à rien."

L'adulte hocha la tête. Son compagnon était gentil et serviable au plus haut point, _mais..._ un vrai aimant à problèmes. Comme leur Harry. A se demander s'ils ne s'étaient pas mutuellement contaminés.

 **.**

Ne voulant pas approfondir la question - trop perturbante - Severus donna le signal du retour, inconscient de la présence derrière eux d'une vieille femme.

Une vieille femme aux ciseaux pour une fois silencieux.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

La morosité finit par disparaître, rendant le terrain au fracas des armes et au bruit des chars se ruant au combat pour la énième fois. Nemo et les siens désespéraient de remplir leur mission, seule condition à leur retour chez eux, aussi accueillirent-ils avec joie la trêve conclue le lendemain entre les deux armées.

"Okay, au boulot !" avait aussitôt dit Alistair.

Il avait sa petite idée sur comment il allait amener Ulysse à imaginer le cheval de Troie. Au petit-dej', il demanda au Roi d'Ithaque s'il jouait au Tiercé. Devant la réponse évidemment négative, il en expliqua le principe, appuyant lourdement sur la nature équine des montures.

Bon, l'homme aux mille ruses n'accrochait pas. Il fallait changer de tactique.

Il vint plus tard avec un cheval à bascule mais n'obtint pas plus de résultat, à part tomber parce qu'il se balançait trop.

Pas découragé pour deux noises, il revint juste avant le déjeuner avec une forme de bois décorée qu'il attacha avec une corde à une branche haute.

"Et quelle est la fonction de cette chose ? avait demandé le Laërtiade, amusé par les efforts du Minotaure.

\- C'est un jeu. Cette effigie de _cheval_ s'appelle une Piñata. Elle est _creuse_ , et pour gagner ce qu'elle _contient_ , il faut avoir les yeux bandés et taper en plein dedans pour la casser.

Démonstration !"

Tous s'écartèrent à la vitesse de la lumière, tandis que l'homme-Taureau nouait un tissu sur le haut de sa tête et levait une massue qui ressemblait beaucoup à une batte de base-ball.

 _ **BING !**_

Alistair n'avait pas tenu compte de deux choses : sa piñata était faite de bois résistant et sa force de Minotaure était telle qu'elle propulsa l'objet en un tour complet autour de la branche et celui-ci vint le percuter par l'arrière.

Piñata 1 - Alistair 0.

"Oh là là, il a une fièvre de cheval ! constata Elspeth en tâtant sa bosse.

\- Décidément, on n'en sort pas."

Ben-Hur prit le relais en organisant un jeu de cache-cache avec les jeunes qui se glissèrent sous la fourrure de Massacre. Une autre cachette impliquant un animal et des humains. Si avec ça l'Achéen ne comprenait pas...

Ben non, il ne comprenait pas.

"On devrait prier Ikhéa, le Dieu stagiaire chez Héphaïstos, suggéra Podalire, peut-être qu'il lui enverrait un plan de montage détaillé.

\- Hmm, tu me donnes une idée, murmura le Potionniste, Alistair, ton armure est toujours opérationnelle ?

\- Ouaip ! Même que je compte la présenter au prochain concours Lépine.

\- Pas sûr que tu aies un prix. Peut-elle à nouveau se transformer ?

\- Bien sûr !"

Le Minotaure proposa donc innocemment à Ulysse, quand ils furent à l'écart, une démonstration des avantages de la susnommée. L'homme accepta, et se retrouva avec lance et épée au milieu des circuits et des lames de métal.

"Vas-y, fais-la devenir Pégase !"

Alistair réussit, sauf que...

"Mais pourquoi c'est tapissé d'agrumes ?

\- Désolé, Sev, c'est comme au Carnaval de Menton. *

\- Enlève-moi cette version d'orange mécanique ! De toute façon, on a encore échoué."

Peut-être pas, à voir l'air pensif du Roi d'Ithaque. Dès qu'il fut libre, l'Achéen fonça vers la tente d'Épéios, le génial constructeur de l'armée, ce qui amena un sourire sur les lèvres de Nemo.

"C'est gagné !"

Tous en furent heureux, tous sauf Asclépios qui blanchissait à vue d'œil.

"Grand-père, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Je ne peux pas me réjouir de cela.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... parce que Machaon fera partie du commando dans le ventre du cheval. Et qu'il mourra lors des derniers combats." **

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Severus contemplait de loin la construction du Cheval de Troie.

Tout s'était déroulé très vite. Les charpentiers, sous les ordres d'Épéios, s'épuisaient à la tâche, travaillant jour et nuit, et cette frénésie rapprochait le moment où l'un des proches du Potionniste allait mourir.

Asclépios... quelle douleur doit-il ressentir ! Perdre son fils aîné pour la deuxième fois.

"Non, cela n'arrivera pas !"

Le Sorcier se détourna de la plaine, mais ce fut pour poser son regard sur les murs de Troie et l'image d'Hector s'imposa à son esprit.

 _L'armée achéenne ne renoncera pas tant qu'il y aura un Troyen dans la ville._

 _Tant qu'il y aura un Troyen dans la ville._

Si ce n'était plus le cas, les combats cesseraient et Machaon serait épargné. Mais comment parvenir à cela ?

Le chant d'une mésange le tira de ses pensées. C'était bizarre, l'oiseau lui rappelait...

L'instant d'après, le Potionniste courait vers les bateaux de Tricca comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 **.**

Le Dieu de la Guérison accueillit un Severus essoufflé.

 **"Grand-père, je... je..."**

Incapable de poursuivre, le Maître des Potions montra son front à son ancêtre. Mieux valait, en effet, utiliser la Légilimancie. Asclépios le fit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit, de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait les pensées de son descendant. Dans le même temps, son visage s'éclairait d'un fol espoir.

"Alors là, mon petit, c'est une idée géniale que tu as eue. Je me demande de qui tu tiens un esprit aussi tordu ?

\- De mon ancêtre égyptien. Crois-tu que cela va marcher ?

\- Sans doute.

\- Alors tu iras **la** chercher ?"

Asclépios hocha la tête et avant même de finir ce mouvement disparut dans les airs.

"Tu nous mets au courant ? demanda Nemo au Potionniste.

\- Cela tient en une phrase : nous allons finir la guerre de Troie _à notre manière_.

\- Mais on doit...

\- ... quoi ? Suivre le scénario de Zeus ? C'est fait ! Nous n'avons plus de compte à lui rendre, ni même aux Parques.

On a fini de jouer."

...

* * *

* Les chars du carnaval de Menton sont faits avec des oranges et des citrons attachés à une structure métallique.

** Il existe plusieurs versions de la mort de Machaon, mais ici, il survivra.


	19. L'envol

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, la réponse est ici.

 **.**

Dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Il y aura un épilogue la semaine prochaine.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et la guerre de Troie - L'envol

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Ulysse est parti ?

\- Oui oui, Agamemnon l'a envoyé espionner les alliés des Troyens. Il suit les Thraces.

\- Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il **la** voit. Pas encore.

\- Je sais. C'est bien pour cela que... Alistair !

\- Voui ?

\- Pourquoi as-tu cette peluche dans les bras ?"

L'Homme-Taureau jeta un œil au jouet qu'il serrait dans ses mains démesurées, à savoir un Mini-Minotaure au sourire souligné d'une marguerite au coin de la bouche.

"C'est pour elle. Pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Elle nous a peut-être oubliés, alors un cadeau la mettra dans de bonnes dispositions.

\- Mais, Alistair..."

Le Potionniste n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Une explosion de lumière envahit la tente des Médecins où ils se trouvaient et quand elle cessa,

Asclépios se tenait sur le seuil, en compagnie d'une femme sublime.

Circé l'Enchanteresse.

Elle avait bien changé depuis qu'ils l'avaient croisée, enfant, sur l'île de Minos.

 **.**

Elle avança.

Toutes les personnes présentes sentirent leur cœur s'emballer, moins Elspeth, bien sûr, et Severus qui fit appel à l'Occlumancie.

"Dame Circé..." commença ce dernier en s'inclinant.

Mais la fille d'Hélios ne s'embarrassait pas de cérémonial. Elle bâillonna ses mots en lui sautant au cou et en l'embrassant, surprenant tout le monde.

" _Ahem !..._ On peut vous laisser seuls, si vous voulez ?!" grogna un Minotaure dépité.

Les yeux de Circé pétillèrent. Desserrant son étreinte, elle vint se placer tout près de son neveu* et tira son museau vers le bas.

 _SMAAACK !_

 _-_ Whouah, ça c'est une galoche ! s'écria Ben-Hur, t'as encore tes lèvres, vieux frère ?"

 **BOUM !**

Alistair ne répondit pas, et pour cause, il était tombé de tout son long. Seul le bras qui tenait la peluche était encore à la verticale.

"C'est pour moi ? Oh, tu es un amour ! dit l'Enchanteresse, cela mérite un autre baiser.

 _\- S'il n'en veut pas, je suis volontaire !_

 **\- Harry !"**

On n'était pas loin de la bagarre quand Nemo siffla la fin de la récréation. Circé voila son Pouvoir de Séduction et accepta de s'asseoir à la table des Asclépiades. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

 **.**

"Bien sûr que je vous aiderai ! Poséidon m'aurait tuée si vous n'étiez pas intervenus, en Crète, et j'ai une dette envers vous. Et puis... j'avoue que la perspective de contrarier Agamemnon est jouissive.

Alors, que puis-je pour vous ?"

Elle haleta à la réponse du Potionniste. _Ça_ , c'était un sacré défi !

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Le soir tomba sur une mauvaise nouvelle : le cheval de bois était achevé. Ils n'avaient plus le choix, ils devaient agir cette nuit. Sollicité, Hypnos endormit à nouveau les sentinelles, cette fois-ci volontairement et le commando des Voyageurs du temps put gagner les remparts de Troie sans déclencher l'alerte.

"Comment on fait maintenant ? s'inquiéta Ben-Hur.

\- On frappe après être entré, fit le Minotaure

\- Pardon ?

\- Regarde !"

Alistair envoya ses flammes détruire les verrous et sa force suffit ensuite à pousser les immenses vantaux de bois et de métal.

"Primo : on entre..."

L'équipe passa le seuil, déclenchant aussitôt la réaction des gardes.

" **Alert..."**

 _SBAFF !_

Les soldats s'écroulèrent.

"Deuxio : on frappe. T'as suivi ?

\- D'habitude on fait l'inverse.

\- Désolé, j'ai dû faire l'école buissonnière quand on a expliqué ça."

Nemo fulminait.

"Et comment va-t-on faire, maintenant, pour rencontrer Hector sans qu'il ne croie à un assaut ? Je vous rappelle que rien ne peut se faire sans lui. La métamorphose doit s'effectuer sur des personnes consentantes et lui seul peut amener son peuple à l'accepter.

\- Ah zut !"

Penaud, le Minotaure ramassa le chef des gardes, l'épousseta, lui rendit son arme et produisit son sourire charmeur, celui qu'il réservait à son contrôleur des impôts.

"Cher gradé, veuillez nous excuser pour cette visite tardive et sans rendez-vous mais nous devons voir Hector de toute urgence. Pourriez-vous nous conduire à lui ?"

L'on ne sut si le soldat fut sensible aux mots d'Alistair, ou s'il désirait se débarrasser de ce fou furieux le plus vite possible. Toujours est-il qu'il hocha la tête et leur fit signe de le suivre.

 **.**

Les torches se rallumèrent dans les couloirs du Palais. La famille royale accueillit dans la salle du trône l'étrange ambassade. Hector semblait à peine surpris, Severus y vit un bon signe. Restait maintenant à convaincre cette auguste assemblée.

Sans user de préambules, le vieux Roi Priam posa LA question :

"Que voulez-vous ?

\- Vous sauver, répondit le Potionniste, demain les Achéens prendront la cité et ses habitants seront tous tués ou emmenés en esclavage. Je vous offre un moyen d'échapper à cela."

Un murmure d'effroi parcourut leurs hôtes.

"Comment ? fit Hector, laconique.

\- J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit sur le champ de bataille. _"Tant qu'il y aura un Troyen dans la ville, ils attaqueront..."_ C'est la volonté de Zeus, et les Parques veulent qu'on la respecte. Mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Il y a toujours un moyen de contourner les décisions du Ciel."

Les yeux du guerrier se teintèrent d'espoir.

"Que devons-nous faire ?

\- Vous ? Rien. Seulement accepter notre proposition : une métamorphose animale pour tous les Troyens."

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Les minutes suivantes furent bien employées. Tandis que Severus et le Minotaure cachaient la cité dans une brume épaisse - au cas où certains Achéens se réveilleraient - les soldats éclairés uniquement de lune se déployaient dans les rues. Au fil du temps un piétinement s'amplifia : les habitants, hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards grabataires et nouveaux-nés portés par leur famille s'agglutinaient sur la grand place aux pieds du Palais. Nul ne criait ni ne faisait du bruit, pas même les bébés, comme s'ils étaient conscients d'être au bord de l'abîme que leur avait réservé le Destin.

Severus frissonna. Le futur dépendait du discours d'Hector. Le Potionniste regretta de ne pas avoir de _Felix Felicis_ à donner au guerrier, cela aurait allégé son inquiétude.

"Peuple de Troie..."

Tous se tendirent, hommes comme Sorciers.

"... les Dieux ont décidé notre chute. Dès demain notre cité ne sera plus."

Des mâchoires se serrèrent, quelques larmes coulèrent mais ce fut tout.

"Les Achéens vont piller et détruire ce qu'ils n'ont pu conquérir en dix ans, mais _nous,_

nous avons une chance de survivre.

\- Impossible ! ne put s'empêcher de crier un citoyen.

\- Si. Et il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'y parvenir."

Le Troyen se tourna vers Circé et le Maître des Potions.

"Cet homme est un grand Magicien lié au Dieu Poséidon, cette femme est une Enchanteresse. Tous deux vont nous transformer en animaux et nous donner la chance d'une nouvelle vie."

La foule, estomaquée, ne put ouvrir les lèvres.

"Peuple de Troie !" fit une voix usée.

Hécube aux cheveux blancs parlait.

"Vous pensez que devenir un animal est indigne...

Ils pensaient cela, en effet.

\- ... et que la vie offerte sera courte et sans doute pleine de dangers. Mais je vous dis ceci : mieux vaut une existence brève et difficile que l'esclavage, ou la mort des vaincus."

La vieille Reine se détourna et vint se présenter devant Severus.

"Allons, il faut montrer l'exemple !" sourit-elle.

La seconde d'après, une louve au poil gris se tenait sur le sol, les yeux brillants d'amour posés sur sa famille.

Tous comprirent alors qu'ils ne perdraient pas leur âme dans la transformation. A partir de là...

 **.**

"Je suis épuisée.

\- Courage, il ne reste que quelques dizaines d'habitants ! Que... _**Thersite ?!**_

\- C'était notre espion, fit Enée, il s'est évadé la nuit dernière.

\- On ne va pas le transformer lui aussi, quand même ?! gronda Alistair.

\- Oh que si !"

Et le Potionniste changea le traître en cafard.

 _Sans doute le futur ancêtre de Skeeter. Misère !_

"C'est notre tour ?

\- Non, Prince fils d'Aphrodite, vous rencontrerez votre Destin en tant qu'homme, bien loin d'ici."

Enée en accepta l'augure et rejoignit son père, sa femme et son fils. Ensemble ils affronteraient l'avenir, quel qu'il soit.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _A l'aube..._

Une sentinelle réveilla de ses cris le Roi Agamemnon.

 **"Les portes de Troie sont grandes ouvertes !"**

Incrédules, les Achéens se rassemblèrent à la lisière du camp d'où ils ne purent que constater la béance des vantaux de la cité.

"Ils veulent tenter un passage en force ?

\- J'en doute, répondit Ulysse, on entendrait forcément du bruit, mais on dirait... on dirait qu'il n'y a plus personne en ces murs."

Le Roi d'Argos Blanchit. Si les Troyens avaient fui, eux passeraient pour des idiots et la gloire de la conquête leur échapperait pour toujours. _Pas question !_

 **"Rassemblez l'armée, nous allons entrer dans la ville !** éructa-t-il, **et si les habitants sont bien partis comme il semblerait...**

Aïe, il était à la limite du coup de sang.

 **\- ... nous réécrirons l'Histoire. Etre connu pour meurtre et pillage ne me fait pas peur !"**

La troupe pénétra dans les rues vierges de traces humaines. Nul ne s'étonna du nombre d'animaux qui s'étaient attardés, voulant voir la déconvenue sur les traits de leurs soi-disants vainqueurs.

Les Achéens tournèrent à peine la tête quand dans un grand bruissement d'ailes, une multitude d'oiseaux prit son envol.

 **.**

"Alors la guerre est finie ?

\- Oui, Podalire... C'est bizarre, je devrais être heureux. Ton frère est sauvé, puisque l'assaut du cheval de Troie n'a pas eu lieu. Toi et tes compagnons pourrez repartir pour Tricca, à l'abri de toute bataille.

\- Père, toi aussi tu nous manqueras."

Asclépios sursauta, avant de sourire et d'étreindre son fils. _Décidément il lit facilement dans les cœurs. Encore une chose que Severus a hérité de lui._

"Vous partez maintenant ?

\- Oui, les Parques nous ont donnés jusqu'au coucher du soleil et il est bas sur l'horizon. Je vais rejoindre les autres. As-tu vu Elspeth ? Personne ne sait où elle est.

\- Je crois qu'elle s'est faufilée dans l'enclos des ânes."

 **.**

"Hé, Pâris !

\- Oooh, mais c'est ma petite Sorcière préférée ! fit un quadrupède fraîchement transformé, ça va comme tu veux ?

\- Hm hm, et toi, cette guerre de Troie t'a convenu ?

\- Oui. Elle était délicieusement horrible, comme tu l'avais prédit. Moi qui suis masochiste, j'étais aux Champs-Elysées ! **

Le problème, c'est que je doute de subir encore comme cela.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis arrangée avec le grand Ajax. Tu deviendras son âne personnel, et comme il fait cent-vingt kilos...

\- AAAAH, LE _PIED !"_

Ce fut la réplique finale de la guerre de Troie.

Personne ne se donna la peine de coucher cette version sur parchemin, mais de toute façon,

qui y aurait cru ?

...

* * *

* Circé est la jeune soeur de Pasiphaé, la mère du Minotaure. Elle est donc techniquement sa tante.

** Les Champs-Elysées sont l'équivalent grec antique du Paradis. Quand il en parle, Pâris veut dire qu'il est heureux d'avoir été malheureux.


	20. Epilogue

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, les Troyens resteront des animaux qui disparaîtront naturellement. Sauf la famille royale. Tu sauras pourquoi dans cet épilogue.

 **.**

Voilà, c'est la fin de l'histoire. Merci à AvaTarbleu, Christine, djennys, Guest, Lilou 0803, Miss lyli, Quetsche et ma chère Fantômette pour avoir laissé régulièrement des gentils commentaires.

Plus de cent reviews... Vous êtes formidables !

 **.**

 **Nd'A :** dans les semaines qui viennent, je vais avoir peu de temps pour écrire, je pense que je ne pourrai me remettre aux fics qu'à partir d'avril. **  
**

A bientôt, donc, et bonne lecture de l'épilogue !

* * *

Les Sorciers et la guerre de Troie - Epilogue

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _De retour au vingtième siècle._

"Hum... Severus ?!

\- Lily ?

\- Tu sais que de mon tableau je vois l'entrée de la salle de bain ?

\- Oui, bien sûr !

\- Cela fait trois jours que vous êtes revenus, et depuis les deux derniers matins j'assiste à un spectacle étrange à l'intérieur.

\- Harry se lave derrière les oreilles ?

\- **Severus...** il ne s'agit pas de notre fils, mais de Massacre !"

Le Sorcier sourit, le cœur réchauffé par le "notre" qui les liait un peu plus,

puis il percuta la fin de la phrase. Qu'est-ce que le Chien des Enfers faisait dans _sa_ salle de bain ?

"Qu'as-tu vu ?

\- Eh bien, une demi-heure après que tu ne l'aies quitté il entre sous sa forme de loup noir, et là il procède à une toilette soignée.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il se lèche ?

\- Non non, il utilise peigne et brosse à dent...

\- Pardon ?

\- ... d'ailleurs, je me demande comment il fait pour les tenir, avec ses pattes...

\- Lily.

\- ... et surtout, comment il peut ouvrir le tube de dentifrice.

 **\- Lily !**

\- _Que_... quoi, tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Si si ! En fait, cela colle avec un fait que l'on m'a rapporté hier.

\- Alors que se passe-t-il ?

\- Massacre est amoureux de Cassandre, la fille du Roi Priam.

\- C'est impossible. Elle n'est plus de ce monde depuis trente siècles.

\- L'explication est dans cette nuance : "Plus de ce monde."

\- Ce qui veut dire ?"

Le Maître des Potions soupira. Lily ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas déballé toute l'histoire, alors... autant s'asseoir.

 **.**

"Tu sais qu'avec l'aide de **C** ircé, j'ai transformé les habitants de Troie en animaux ?

\- Oui oui, Alistair m'a raconté cela en long, en large et en travers. Enfin, il a surtout dit combien **E** lle était belle pendant la moitié du récit, mais passons !

\- Au début, personne ne voulait de la métamorphose, puis la Reine Hécube a décidé de passer en premier. J'avais l'intention de la transformer en colombe, seulement... ma baguette l'a fait devenir louve.

\- Attends, toi, Severus Snape, tu as raté une transfiguration ?!

\- Je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi, et j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ce prodige : le changement était semblable à celui qui donne une nouvelle forme aux Patronus. Les liens entre les membres de la famille royale étant très forts, ils se sont tous transformés en loups, à une exception près...

\- ... pour former une seule et grande meute.

\- Exact !

Quand j'ai compris cela, j'ai lâché prise sur ma Magie et les gens sont devenus ce qu'ils souhaitaient au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Il y eut quelques chats curieux, des renards furtifs et surtout beaucoup, beaucoup d'oiseaux. Zeus en aurait été heureux, lui qui voulait soulager Gaïa, la terre, du poids trop important des hommes.

\- Justement, les Dieux, ils se sont réveillés ?

\- Dix ans plus tard, comme prévu. Ce qui fait qu'Ulysse a pu rentrer chez lui sans problèmes, vu que Poséidon dormait toujours. Son journal de bord a servi de base à Homère, quatre siècles plus tard, pour écrire son Odyssée.

\- Si les gens savaient !

\- Oui, la vérité manque parfois de charme.

\- A propos de charme.

\- Mmm ?!

\- Circé... elle était vraiment belle ?"

Severus plongea dans les yeux émeraude.

"Elle était très belle..." commença-t-il.

Le tableau sembla s'éteindre de l'intérieur.

"... mais pas autant que toi."

Lily eut un sourire tendre.

"Tu sais parler aux femmes.

\- A _une_ femme. Celle que j'aime depuis que j'ai neuf ans et que j'aimerais toujours."

Pendant un souffle leurs regards se fondirent l'un dans l'autre, oublieux du temps, des dimensions qui les séparaient et leurs doigts se frôlèrent. La toile enchantée du tableau ne permettait pas plus, mais c'était suffisant pour ces deux âmes qui avaient bien failli ne jamais se retrouver.

"A jamais, lily !

\- A jamais, Severus..."

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment Massacre était tombé amoureux de Cassandre ?

\- Oh... eh bien, quand toute la famille du Roi Priam fut sous forme lupine s'est posée la question : où allaient-ils vivre ?

Je pensais que le Mont Ida serait idéal, alors j'ai demandé à notre cher Chien des Enfers de les y emmener. Il s'est approché,

et ce fut le coup de foudre avec la jeune louve !

Massacre ne pouvait supporter l'idée que la mort la lui arrache, quelques années plus tard. Il a guidé la meute dans les couloirs des Enfers jusqu'à Charon, qui a accepté de les laisser vivre éternellement dans les Îles des Bienheureux. *

Depuis il lui rend visite tous les jours.

\- Quelle belle histoire !"

Severus hocha la tête.

 _Une histoire qui finit bien, cela n'est pas si courant dans le monde dont s'occupent les Dieux, ni dans celui des hommes._

Sans doute Lachésis avait-elle, pour une fois, laissé le fil du Destin se nimber de lumière et non se tacher de sang.

 **.**

Quelques instants plus tard, le Potionniste parcourait, pensif, les couloirs de l'école en direction de la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

 _Tout de même, il faudra que_ _j'aie_ _une conversation sérieuse avec Massacre au sujet de l'utilisation des salles de bains pour sa toilette._

 _Cela m'évitera à l'avenir de recevoir dans les bras un Elfe terrifié, qui, comme hier, hurle qu'il a trouvé des poils de Loup-Garou dans la baignoire des Préfets._

 _Non mais !_

 ** _._**

 _..._

FIN

...

 **.**

* * *

* Appelées aussi Îles Fortunées, les Îles des Bienheureux est un lieu des Enfers où se retrouvaient les âmes vertueuses.


End file.
